<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now We Wait by Chibinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941">Now We Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibinator/pseuds/Chibinator'>Chibinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Angst, Canon Divergent, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn leads the stormtrooper rebellion, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force bond becoming dangerous, I did want to take your hand, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Neck Kissing, Or attempt to fix it, Oral Sex, Pining, Please fill the void, Porg, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is not a Palapatine, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo nuptials, Sex in the Whisper, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, She needs to find her home, Slow Burn, TRoS FixIt, The dark and light reunited, Traitors to their cause, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, it won't be too slow, lonely rey, together at last, two that are one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibinator/pseuds/Chibinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was nearly numb from his newest betrayal. He doesn't know why it blindsided him. He should have seen it coming. The scavenger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben - Relationship, Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Spotify for <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ev1kGN6MmHSD4AvW1N3AP?si=-ZWa5qz4TJydipheNe4isA"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a></p><p>We couldn't turn around<br/>'Til we were upside down<br/>I'll be the bad guy now<br/>But no, I ain't too proud</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IFeelItToo2"> I_Feel_It_Too</a>  and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Iamastarwarsfan"> ReyloEndGame</a> for Betaing this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rage, pure unadulterated rage… to the point of almost feeling numb. Yes, Kylo Ren was nearly numb from his newest betrayal. He doesn't know why it blindsided him. He should have seen it coming. The scavenger. Why did the force connect them? Why did he see a future with her by his side? It wasn't  just one vision, but multiple. And she left. Running back to the Resistance… on that fucking piece of junk - the Millennium Falcon. Now that he was alone in his quarters he punched a wall he was standing near recalling the latest event.</p><p> </p><p>The Resistance was nearly wiped out. As he ordered his army down to Crait and prepared to oversee the downfall once and for all. His face stoic, feeling dead inside. Numb to everything around him, to the point he couldn't feel Leia's presence… nor <em> her </em> presence when the Millennium Falcon attacked the First Order's pilots. He wasn't going to let that pile of garbage sabotage another moment in his life… For a minute, after he sent the pilots after the Falcon, everything seemed right… perfect for the attack.. to close in on the minuscule number of survivors… Then Skywalker.. he fell for Skywalker's force appearance... making a complete fool of himself after declaring his role as the new Supreme Leader. Attacking a man that wasn't physically there... a distraction for the Resistance to make a run for it. Then the force connected them again… he had knelt down on the ground, picking up the dice that belonged to his fa– to Han Solo. Someone brought them out of that piece of shit Millennium Falcon. Suddenly everything got quiet and there she was, helping the last of the Resistance get into that ship. Snoke lied, he didn't bridge their minds. His breath caught as he looked at her then he completely froze as her eyes fell on him. Her expression turned to disappointment. Although his anger drove everything in his life, in that moment he couldn't be mad while he looked at her. Then she closed the loading ramp to the Falcon. He physically shook just a touch as the loading ramp shut; the connection ended. He glanced down at the dice and they also disappeared. Once more, he lost everything, his anger returned.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on a chair in the living areas of his quarters and ran a hand through his dirty hair. Blood, salt, and sweat were mixed within the strands. Tossing his boots off he leaned back in the chair, his legs spread, arms sprawled on the arm rests, and just sat still for a moment chewing the inside of his cheek. Resting his head on the back of the chair he stared at the dark ceiling. He needs to clean up and try to rest, but he was too upset to sleep. Pissed with himself for letting the girl get under his skin. Angry that he opened up to her, that he fell for the possible futures the force showed him. Most visions are subject to change, he knew that… but it felt so right. She felt right. He felt like she was his home. He felt relaxed with her, he began feeling things he hadn't felt in years. She broke down his walls with ease. And then she had the nerve to break his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck… “ he muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He refused to feel heart broken, he tried not to. That look… that look in her eyes as she shut him out during the last connection... that look of disappointment. He knew that look all too well… his mother, father, uncle, Snoke… always Snoke. They had all looked at him with pure disappointment and he’d grown accustomed to it. Now she looked at him with those same eyes. He took another deep breath. The hell was she disappointed about? Her powers only just awoke... not long enough for her to understand how to use them, to understand the visions. Did she really believe he would turn? Then again, he did fall for his visions. Seeing her turn from the light to the dark… standing by his side. Hell, that moment their hands touched, he could care less about her light. He wanted her by his side... they were so different but so similar. He felt balanced during that brief moment his fingertips touched hers.</p><p> </p><p>He bent forward and rested his arms on his legs, clasping his fingers together in deep thought then once again he felt the familiar tingle… as if everything was being pulled away, no longer hearing the hum of the ship and began sensing her presence. He closed his eyes and steadied his breath. Wanting to look at her, but at the same time not wanting to look at her, he didn't want to see her disappointment again. A pained breath from her snapped his head up. She was sitting on the floor, back turned to him, her shoulders shaking. It sounded like she had been crying, like she was trying to suppress her tears. The fuck did she have to cry about? He looked away from her. Wanting to look anywhere but at her. He wasn’t sure she knew the connection was open. Every few seconds she would take a pained breath in before it shuddered out in between sniffling. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away from her. To save what was left of his sanity and because this was a private moment for her. He learned from his mother to just stay away when a woman cried.. or that’s how she was before she would insist she was fine and send him to his room to play. Rey wouldn't want to see him anyway. He stood to leave and took one quiet step. She quickly turned to him, shocked the connection was open. Her legs that had been pulled against her chest moved away from her and her arms came down a little. She spotted his feet first and her eyes traveled up his body before she met his gaze and his pained eyes. He kept his face as neutral as possible, he couldn't show weakness. As her need for her parents was her greatest weakness, she was his. He'll be damned to let her know. His breathing quickened as they stared at one another. She felt another tear go down her face and she turned away once more. He had seen her cry too many times, she refused to let him see it now, although she knew he already saw her crying minutes before. He began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben…” He immediately stopped, but did not turn around. It pained him to hear her once again use his birth name. Pained and shocked him. Why would she call him Ben after refusing him? She watched as his regal stance slumped a bit. Watching him breathe deeply while he waited for her to continue. However, she didn't know what to say. Too upset to walk over to him, too disappointed to discuss why he refused to come with her. They now just waited for the connection to end. The connections they had before were quick, this one was painfully long. When it finally broke Ben let out a shuddery breath… he didn't realize he had stopped breathing for the last moments of their connection. Deep down, he wanted to know why. He offered her everything. He knows together they could bring order and balance to the galaxy. He understood why she refused to accept his offer to teach her. It was fresh off of kidnapping her, killing his father, then striking down the traitor. Any sane person would turn away from that offer. But he reached out to her seeing her potential. He knew back then they could overpower Snoke. He saw the good in her despite her upbringing. He envied her for being almost balanced. For not letting her personal struggles tip her to the dark. He has to wait now. Wait until he can clear his mind to talk. Wait until if or when she would be ready. This can't be how it ends.</p><p> </p><p>Rey stayed on the floor, her salty tears drying along her cheeks, her cheeks felt like they were burning. She could still smell the smoke, ash, and blood all over her from the battle with the Praetorian Guards earlier. She felt strangely homesick once their connection ended. She doesn't know why seeing and sensing him calmed her down enough to stop crying. She could feel his inner turmoil, as if it were her own. His anger could rival her own when she was mad. She wasn't mad right now though. She just felt empty, alone even though she was on a ship full of people. She hid herself in a small compartment to finally let herself have a good cry.</p><p> </p><p>She knows deep down he is a good man. Why? Why wouldn't he come with her? Why did he offer her to rule alongside him? She was a nobody from nowhere and he just offered her the galaxy. Did he want her for her power? Or was this something else? No. Just the power. There was no way he looked at her as anything more... though she wished he did, like she saw more in him. The force was still connecting them. His old Master, Snoke, had lied. Who knows what other lies he fed Ben. She knows Ben's light is still in there… somewhere. She can only hope she didn't snuff it out with her refusal. She was good at waiting. She needed to wait for him to calm down. Wait for when he was ready, if he would be ready, for her to help him. Unless she’d truly missed her opportunity. She hugged her knees again, once again feeling down. She missed his presence. She wished he’d said something, anything to her. She would have taken him challenging her. Pushing her as he usually did in their connections. He didn't step around issues, he dove head first into them. Making her confront her own conflicts, her own emotions. He talked to her like no one else had. Like an equal. Finn, while he meant well, he always treated her like she could break any second. Han did feel like a father figure, or what she assumed a good father could be. Leia, she hasn't spoken to often. She was a leader and always busy. Then there was Luke. The one she had hoped to help her find her place in all of this. He reluctantly taught her the smallest of lessons of what the force was and why it was time for the Jedi to end. Then finding out the truth about Ben. Luke was the tipping point in Ben's life. The final nail in Ben Solo's coffin before he became Kylo Ren. Ben seemed desperate to talk to her about it. Asking her twice if Luke had told her what happened. He wanted her to understand him. Little did he know she spent most of her first day trying to convince the old jedi to come help the Resistance, then asking for help with understanding the force. Ben already offered to teach her. Both Ben and Luke had told her their versions of the story. The ones Ben loved and trusted the most all turned their backs on him. She gasped as she felt her tears form again. Betrayed him just as she just did. Recalling the desperation on his face as he asked her to join him. The look of relief and clarity on his face as she began to reach for his hand. He almost looked happy. Then she used the force to pull the light saber to her and his face turned to shock and anger, as if she’d struck him again. She is the cause of his newest conflicts. She couldn't go with him. She couldn't fix him. He isn't a thing to be fixed. He is a man who has to decide when he is ready, if he will ever be ready to let go of his hate. She could only hope her refusal just didn't dive him further into the dark side. Ben was there… his light was still there. Kylo Ren was just a persona he had to put on. Now is the time he can decide for himself what he wants to do. Snoke could no longer control and manipulate him. No more excuses. He now has the opportunity to become the man he is destined to be… light or dark, she does not know. All she knows for some reason... she wants to be by his side.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame<br/>Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned<br/>But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Spotify for <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ev1kGN6MmHSD4AvW1N3AP?si=-ZWa5qz4TJydipheNe4isA"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a></p><p> </p><p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Meditation was not coming easy for her. She increasingly isolated herself from the members of the Resistance, constantly running the training course, exploring the woods, anything to keep her mind off of him. Meditation was nearly impossible and Leia insisted it would help with her training. Anytime she closes her eyes, she would remember his piercing, honey colored eyes. She tried to focus on the island.</p><p> </p><p>”You imagine an ocean…I see it… I see the island”.</p><p> </p><p>She grit her teeth and she tried to further concentrate, ignoring her memory of his velvet voice. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking around. While she never got tired of the green scenery around her, she felt somewhat homesick. From where, she had no clue. She didn't miss Jakku, Ach-To didn't hold many happy memories. While it was the island she dreamed, her dreams were somewhat shattered when she met the self exiled Jedi. How cold he was, how he refused to help the Resistance, how he was reluctant to teach her anything. Where she learned things aren't so black and white. That he was the reason Ben Solo turned to the dark side. The locals didn’t much care for her, not that she could blame them after blowing a hole in one of the huts then later nearly killing two of the caretakers because she broke a large rock and it just missed them on it’s way down the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>The loneliness she felt. She grew up by herself, never needed anyone. All she had was her own false hope that her parents would come back, knowing they were dead. After some time she convinced herself her fantasy of them returning was true and she buried the truth that her parents were never coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were her memories of him. The force connections started on that island. The only time she didn't feel a lack of emotion, she felt everything. Fury, resentment, fear, sorrow, hope, longing... love? She didn't feel alone with him. Like he filled some void for some odd reason. It didn't make sense that he would be the one feeling like home to her. She should be wanting to run away from him, not wanting to drift closer.</p><p> </p><p>The ache in her heart was returning. Blinking away the tears that were forming, she straightened her posture and tried to meditate again. Closing her eyes, she reached for that feeling that made her feel whole. “Be with me… Be with me…” Everything was dark in her mind, she felt the familiar sensation of the bond opening back up. Smelling the familiar scent of leather and a spice she couldn't quite name. He was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Swiping through the pages of a report on his datapad, Kylo flexed his free hand. He kept them clenched so often, he hardly noticed until he finally opened his hands and felt how stiff they had become since the previous time he stretched the digits. Shaking his raven hair out of his eyes as he finished reading the last page, he felt the tingle of the bond opening up. It didn't feel as strong as before, something was different. He placed the datapad down and clenched his fists again. Hating that he was worried she might be injured or sick and that is why it felt different. Suddenly she appeared a few feet away. His head quickly snapped up from his desk to look at her. His eyes quickly scanned her, no obvious injuries, she did not appear ill, and wasn't crying (finally). Her eyes opened and locked on his before he looked back down to the datapad. Refusing to touch it in the hope she will not be able to see the report if it wasn't in his hands. He felt calmer now that they were connected. His inner turmoil, unable to wreak havoc on his mind. As if she helped settle it.</p><p> </p><p>She did it. She opened the bond. Not the force. For the first time since the hut, she felt excited. She started smiling as he quickly broke eye contact. She wanted to tell him she opened the bond. Her smile fell as he refused to look at her again. She could tell he was reading something, but it was obvious when he finished, his eyes no longer concentrated on whatever it was. Instead, he just closed them. As if he were trying to reach his own meditative state. He didn't want her here. She sensed he was still angry. She frowned, she didn't know what she expected out of this. Just that the feeling she felt when she fell into her meditation as she thought of his light... even his darkness... there was something about his darkness that she found attractive… She knew she couldn't think like this; it’s not the jedi way.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't ignore her forever. Try as he might. He was a moth to a flame. The connection they shared, the similar feelings of abandonment, the feeling of hope when she was around. He wanted to be mad at her. He tried to stay mad at her. He couldn't let himself get distracted by the very thought of her. His eyes glanced up to look at her again. Shit. She was still looking at him. He almost liked it better when her back was turned. When he couldn't see her eyes. He chewed his cheek as he contemplated on if he should do or say anything. The feeling in the connection started weak then for a bit felt strong, and weak again, but didn't end. Like riding a wave. As soon as their eyes met again, it felt stronger. Her clothes looked similar to what she wore when he first met her, her hair back to the three buns… her upper arm covered by a leather band. As if she were trying to forget about that fateful night when they fought by each other's sides… she should be here by his. They belonged together, he could feel it. He just knew when they were together everything felt right. It was ridiculous really, she was barely a woman, being nine, ten years his junior. He’d never felt this close to someone, this connected to someone, even before the force bond he felt it.</p><p> </p><p>He finally moved his hand to power down the datapad. Her eyes flickered to his hand, she briefly saw it before he stopped touching the power button. “Come to try to get intelligence? For your precious Resistance?” His eyes turned cold when he watched her follow his movements. The moment of clarity when she could see what he’d touched.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Your eyes would follow my hands to see my surroundings if I touched something as well… I can see the desk because your arms are on it.. You're obviously not meeting with your generals or else you would continue to pretend I didn’t exist.”</p><p> </p><p>His eye twitched. She was right. He would have looked at anything she touched. To see her surroundings. His eyes landed on the leather band again. Her eyes followed and she glanced at her arm for just a moment before holding her head back up. She could see the anger and confusion in his eyes. Obviously her wound had healed since it was leather that was wrapped around her arm and not a patch. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't realize the Resistance would have quality bacta to help your wound heal as quickly as it did.” he looked around. “Why is this connection so long? And... uneven."</p><p> </p><p>“I opened it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You opened what? Your wound?” He almost... almost got out of his seat to look at it. But stopped himself. He couldn't care for her like this. Not anymore. She made her choice. Like everyone else… her choice was not him.</p><p> </p><p>“The bond… the connection… I opened it,” she whispered. She felt a pull towards him. She didn't understand why. She just wanted to be with him. Like the two lines of her scar that didn't quite meet in the middle, it felt as if she and Ben would never touch again. She longed for that feeling of touching him.</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed together as he took in what she said. “You… You opened the bond… why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I..”</p><p> </p><p>“You what? Say it.” He was standing now. The desk and chair were no longer in view. Just him. His face was no longer passive, definitely defensive. “If you are going to spy for my mother you need to do a better job of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. That's not why I am here.” She was beginning to regret telling him. Regret opening the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why? You managed to control the bond. Why the fuck are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was beating fast. Her anxiety was creeping in. He was angry, and she liked it. Almost got a sick thrill out of it. She also worried he wouldn’t like her answer or believe her. “I needed to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked and nearly shook his head. His anger had slightly lowered. “You needed to see me?” he scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Her tone was almost harsh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well here I am.” He moved his arms mockingly. “What. Do. You. Want?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” she cried out. “I don't know! I just needed to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're un-fucking-believable! You know that right?” He walked around the desk she could no longer see and straight over to her.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, her own hands clenched at her sides. “Why don't you believe–"</p><p> </p><p>“End this connection Rey.” He stood within inches of her, towering over her petite frame.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no point in you being here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, please. I needed to see you. I feel empty inside. I don't know why. I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief. “No you don't.” She began to speak again, but he didn't let her get a word in. “You made your choice. If you really wanted to see me, if you needed me at all, you would have chosen differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you feel the same way. Ben! You placed me in a very difficult position.” Her place was with him, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't go back to him. How long would they be on opposing sides?</p><p> </p><p>“Did I? I offered you everything. I offered the galaxy to a woman I just met. We could have changed things Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn't order them to stop firing on my friends. And tell me you don't feel the same. Don't just ignore what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you ask me to do that? And it’s too late. I can't harbor feelings for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? I asked you to stop firing before you said it was time to let old things die.” Rey was getting frustrated with his answers. “It isn't too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, if you didn't notice, I was taken aback by the fact I killed the man who mentally and physically attacked me my whole life. Excuse me sweetheart for not giving a shit about your... friends is it? You barely know any of them. You know more about me than any of them. Including your precious FN-2187.” He looked her up and down. Enjoying his view of her up close. He wanted her even when he knew he couldn't ever have her. “Just as I know more about you than any of them. Including my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood silent for a moment. He was right... she hadn't given much thought to his history with Snoke. What it took for him to finally kill his master. And she did know more about him than she knew about anyone in the Resistance. The way he looked over her sent chills down her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I am having trouble keeping this connection open. Ben, just as I need to understand what you felt that night… please understand what I felt. The timing wasn't right.” She reached for his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly backed away. He couldn't let her touch him again. Let his defenses down. Break down the walls he was slowly repairing. “It will never be right, Rey. The timing. It will never be right… I would have called off the attack… if you’d taken my hand, I would have done anything for you… but now... I can't. I am Supreme Leader. You are with my enemy. You chose to be my enemy.” His eyes began to sting and his voice began to crack. This woman would be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your enemy Ben. Come back–" The connection stopped. “No!!!” She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She would have to try talking to him another time. The force would connect them, or she would. She wasn't giving up.</p><p> </p><p>He took a pained breath and clenched his jaw and his hands. All the pain and anger rushing back. Hot liquid filled his eyes. No. He would not fucking cry over her. The scavenger…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Give Me a Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough<br/>Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again<br/>I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Spotify for <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ev1kGN6MmHSD4AvW1N3AP?si=-ZWa5qz4TJydipheNe4isA"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a></p><p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo parried a blow to his abdomen from Ushar and pushed Vicrul away with the force before pushing his training blade forward and then thrusting it up to knock the other knight off balance. Ushar tried to regain his stance before Kylo hit him behind his knees then struck him in the neck as he fell. Kuruk and Trudgen watched from the sides. Already worn out from sparring for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Kuruk nudged Trudgen. “Our Master is angrier than normal. Do you think it still has to do with the scavenger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I reckon he wants in her pants before he finally kills her.” Trudgen answered.</p><p> </p><p>That was just enough of a distraction for Kylo as Cardo hit him in the face and Ap'lek attempted to attack him from behind. Kylo quickly came back to his senses, turning and grabbing Ap'lek, slamming him into Cardo.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for today,” Kylo growled out, throwing his training weapon down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Master, what of the girl? You were obviously distracted by Kuruk's question.” Cardo asked.</p><p> </p><p>He bared his teeth. It was more along the lines of Trudgen's answer that really distracted him. He did want her. In every sense he wanted her. But he didn't want to kill her. Even after everything she had done.. he doesn't want her dead. “What of her?!”</p><p> </p><p>“When do we hunt for the scavenger? We haven't had an interesting mission in some time,” Ap'lek answered. “You should consider repairing your mask.. your eyes betray you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The scavenger is mine. No one is to touch her.” He turned away from them just to see her. Faintly, but she was there, inches in front of him. “Everyone out!” What if they saw her? Could they see her?</p><p> </p><p>“But Master–" Cardo didn't finish his statement as they were all thrown against the wall leading to the doors.</p><p> </p><p>After they left he stared at her, feeling the sweat and blood run down his face as her image became more distinct. “Shield your eyes Rey, I don't have my cowl,” he mockingly said to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You're bleeding…” Ignoring him, her eyes skimmed over his large frame, his pale, sweaty skin with the various scars and a few fresh wounds from his training session. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to move, you are in my way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s a rude way to ask me to move.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're long past pleasantries, don't you think?” He took a step closer. “I was already on my way to grab my belongings when you decided to show up. It’s not like I can walk right through you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this charming? And, I would like to see you try to move through me.” She knew it sounded childish, but he was acting just as childish… it was a thought she’d had before… she did want to know what it would be like with him within her, that is if he walked through her. Though she also had to admit that he had begun to awaken feelings that gave her dreams of him ‘within her’ in a very different way. His handsome looks and smooth voice awoke her sexual desires. She couldn't deny she has had dreams of the two of them together in a more intimate setting. The dreams had started the night the Resistance blew up Ilum. It was startling at first, to dream intimately of the man who’d kidnapped her, but secretly, she’d enjoyed the dreams. The dreams had increased during her days on Ahch-To, especially after the Force connected them. She pulled her thoughts back to the present. “Are you still angry with me?”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a deep sigh and began to brush past her. Her hand quickly grabbed his large bicep. He froze, once again that feeling of touching a live wire happened, but in a larger vicinity with her hand completely on him, than the small range of their fingertips. “What now?” He didn’t dare look at her. She wasn't getting the hint. He could not keep doing this back and forth with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, your bleeding… your face, your arm..” She moved forward a step and turned, her hand never leaving his muscular arm. “Your back. Ben, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was training with my knights.” He heard her rip some fabric and turned to look down at her. “What are you do–" She got on her tiptoes, grabbed his chin, and began to blot the cut on his cheek with the fabric she ripped off her shirt. After a few minutes, watching her concentrated eyes move along his cheek with her dainty fingers he chanced it and lightly grabbed her hand. “I am on my ship. I have medical bays.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks turned a light pink at the reminder. He didn’t need her help. The First Order had more than the Resistance could ever hope for. Her jaw dropped a little as she looked at his hand over hers and quickly improvised, “.. I know… but would you have bothered having it looked at?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed on her lips… he could almost laugh at her attempt at conversation. He let go of her hand and walked back to his shirt and saber. “No. I have my own bacta in my quarters.” He turned back to her. “Why are you here again? I thought I made it clear… it's too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't believe that,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms. “What <em> do </em> you believe?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you don't believe it as well. That, somehow.. we.. you and I…”  She frowned. She was about to make a fool out of herself if she continued. “That you are a very stubborn man, Ben Solo!”</p><p> </p><p>He did let himself chuckle this time as he threw his shirt on. “Well, I come by that naturally. And somehow we what? You and I?” He walked back up to her. “Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, why am I always the one having to say everything?!” She was cute when she was frustrated, he would admit to that… not out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you obviously have something to say… you… keep opening our bond. Expecting me to be up and ready to talk… like I have time or reason to speak with you.” He had to get this distraction away from him. He is a man. He is Supreme Leader. This little girl will not ruin his plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Please come home.” Her desperate eyes found his.</p><p> </p><p>“What Jakku? I’d rather rot. Where is home? Rey?” His piercing gaze fixated on her green eyes as he slowly took another step.</p><p> </p><p>Home could be with her. He felt like home to her, in a very twisted way. “Your mother misses you.. come back to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know very well I can never go back to her. Everything I have done, I am too far gone for her. Your little friends would kill me on the spot. If I lived long enough for trial, I would be put to death. Did you not think of that? Rey, I keep telling you. It’s too late.” His voice was just above a whisper, almost desperate for her to understand. “Speaking of.. you are making me late. I have more important matters to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you'll ever be too far gone for your mother. She still loves you, if you could see how she looks or what she feels when Kylo Ren is brought up in meetings…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh now she loves and misses me. She always had a funny way of showing it. Why are you so loyal to her? To their cause? To their fruitless effort? If you wanted to make a change, you should have joined me instead of betraying me. Now, I must go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so damn important? Your next line of attack? Taking another neutral zone? A higher bounty on my head?”</p><p> </p><p>He was instantly in her face. “If you haven't noticed, the attacks on your spies, the scouts, the ones who attacked one of the First Order's smaller cruisers for supplies, have fallen back. I don't plan on stealing the neutral zones, I plan on real negotiations. And as for that fucking bounty, I didn't place that on your head. General Hux wants you dead. Most of my higher ups do. I may be Supreme Leader, but when most of my higher ups want you dead with the Resistance or dead in a prison cell, there's not much I can do to protect you! My knights want to hunt you down like you are some wild animal.” </p><p> </p><p>“So I heard. Am I only yours to hunt then? And it is your fault the bounty is on my head. I got the blame for killing Snoke…” She glared at him. “You still haven't answered my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm outlawing slavery and sex trafficking Rey, placing heavy reinforcements on the forgotten planets, like Jakku…like the mining settlements that enforce child labor on other planets. I also already canceled the orders for three new dreadnoughts. I’m probably putting a price on my own head by doing this. Maybe you'll be lucky and my men plan a coup. Then you will learn who the real monsters in the First Order are.” He took a moment and unconsciously pursed his lips tightly before releasing them, a habit he does when frustrated. His eyes raked over her face. Debating on how to answer if he was still angry with her.. and he could feel she wanted an answer for if he is the only one who is to hunt her down. “I don't know if I am angry. I don’t know what to feel anymore.” He bent down near her ear. “You are just as much mine, as I am yours. Take it how you will.” </p><p> </p><p>With that he left.</p><p> </p><p>She was sure her heart stopped for a moment. Taking in his words… then realizing that once again this conversation did not go as planned. He was so angry last time they spoke. Today, she could tell he was frustrated… but he calmed down this time.. was he really making these changes in the First Order and in the galaxy? He’d never lied to her before. Would he start now? She knew the ups and downs of their conversations weren’t exactly considered healthy. However, they were still learning about one another. What triggered them. What excited them. She blames her rough upbringing on Jakku for her excitement over his anger. She looked in the small mirror she had in the ‘fresher. She probably looked more like a girl than a woman... although he did refer to her as the woman he offered the galaxy to. The age difference between them sometimes felt like a huge gap, but it really wasn't. She heard Han was thirteen years older than Leia. Not that they were the ideal couple to look at based on how rocky their relationship was. She sighed knowing her feelings, her conflict towards him is more than just her being foolishly attracted to him physically. She wanted Ben. The glimpses of Ben he tries to hide. Enough of this Kylo Ren persona. That’s not who he is. That is what he was trained to be. His family may not have been there for Ben, but she decided she would be.. if he would give her another chance. If he could forgive himself for the actions he regretted, and let her in again.</p><p> </p><p>An hour after Kylo left Rey to go clean up for his meeting, he signed his name on the newest laws he just placed. He could feel some didn't agree with his decision, thinking him weak and unfit for Supreme Leader. They were supposed to instill fear across the galaxy. Make people swear their loyalty. Take what they wanted and not look back. A few still thought Kylo Ren wasn't old enough to rule the galaxy. That he is too naïve for his age. He also felt a surprising amount of… respect? Respect for what he just signed. He could only hope he was still feared enough for his men to not try to murder him. General Hux… his usually pale face was almost as red as his hair. He followed Kylo out of the room, hot on his trail.</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme Leader!! Are you out of your mind! This law for people well below our station… it makes us look weak and foolish!”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me General Hux, did I forget to list kitchen maids in the law?”</p><p> </p><p>Hux was nearly foaming at the mouth. “Careful Re- Sir. You don't want to take down the First Order single handedly do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel by signing a law such as this, it will help persuade the neutral territories into negotiations. We cannot win the whole galaxy based on fear alone. No one will challenge us with the exception of the fools within the Resistance. We will destroy them soon enough. Until then, we focus our energy, time, and effort into maintaining our role in this galaxy. It’s a waste of time and resources to try to find a rebel band of less than one hundred. Perhaps not ruling with an iron fist will stop making people run into the flimsy arms of the rebels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Much like how that Jedi ran to them?” Hux felt Kylo's hand on his throat and he immediately regretted his remark, but knew he struck a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>“I will deal with the wannabe jedi myself! Remember your place General Hux!” He released Hux's throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme Leader! General Hux! Resistance fighters are engaged in a dog fight with members of the Guavian Death Gang. The ones who are to meet us with the prototypes for the newest blasters.” Mitaka came running up to the men.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to put up or shut up Hux. Prepare our troops, Mitaka prepare my ship!”</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme Leader! We cannot guarantee protection for your ship!” Hux shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then your problems will all be gone Hux. Besides...the newly commissioned Tie Whisper gives me an element of stealth. I am more than happy to destroy some of those cowards myself.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wicked Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Spotify for <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ev1kGN6MmHSD4AvW1N3AP?si=-ZWa5qz4TJydipheNe4isA"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a></p>
<p>The world was on fire and no one could save me but you<br/>It's strange what desire will make foolish people do</p>
<p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold water blasted from the shower head above Kylo's head. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, feeling the water hit his forehead then moved his head slightly forward as he ran a hand through his long hair getting the rest of it wet. Rinsing the day's sweat and stress away. The training session he’d had with his knights had once again been longer than the previous session. Normally he doesn't bother training so often with his knights, but he’d needed to get his aggravation out. Hit his anger out and not destroy the ship or kill a crew member now that he was Supreme Leader. His meetings earlier in the day had gone as well as he’d expected as he’d canceled Snoke’s orders for new dreadnoughts. He had been met with heavy opposition, particularly from General Hux. Kylo had found it a waste of money and their design extremely flawed. He’d hired new engineers to design Star Destroyers that would be less vulnerable to close range attacks from trigger happy X-wing fighters. Then he’d signed the new laws to end the sex trafficking, together with human and non-humanoid slavery. It was mostly outlawed within the core worlds, but still rampant in other territories. Naturally, Hux had also thought this was a ridiculous law as well. Within minutes of signing, he’d learned of the Resistance attack on the Guavian Death Gang's convoy to his ship. They were to present new prototype weapons for the First Order. Kylo had joined the dog fight with his pilots. Testing out his new Tie Whisper he’d taken out several Resistance fighters before they retreated. Once the members of the convoy had arrived on the Finalizer, he along with Hux, Mitaka, and a few others went over the weapons and negotiated a deal. General Hux had seemed most pleased with the newest blasters. After that meeting he’d summoned his knights again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his conversations with Rey. He had been furious with her, her decision, his multiple defeats in that one day. He had been close to completely losing it with her, though he may as well have. He wasn't ready to look at her or speak with her when she’d shown up, not by the force's doing, but her own, twice. The first time, he’d made a snide remark about her spying before he’d even known she’d willingly opened the bond with him. Then his own paranoia had gotten to him and he’d really accused her of spying for his mother. His defenses had faltered for a moment when she’d said she wanted to see him. He wouldn't fall for her lies. She was just as treacherous as everyone else in his life. The treachery was more than what he deserved for what he had done in the last six years. Yet he still doesn't understand what he’d done to deserve it from his blood, his “family" growing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How foolish he’d been for believing they could be one another's family. She’d felt just as alone as he did. In his moment of weakness listening to her that first fateful night, he’d let her know she wasn't alone. He, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, had tried to comfort her. Showed compassion, kindness. How he’d longed to pull her to him the moment their fingers touched, but he’d been too enamored by her eyes and by the visions he was seeing as they touched. Her conversation with him earlier this day he couldn't keep his walls up. She was his weakness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower. Last thing he needed was for the bond to open because he was thinking of her. How did she do it? Open the bond? After drying off his sculpted body he quickly dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Now he felt a completely different form of paranoia: if this woman, this girl showed up while he was naked. At least she would know what a real man’s body looked like. Is this what his life has come to? Dressing quickly in case the bond opened, just to hide his half hard cock?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He has dreamed and envisioned her naked under him multiple times. And of course, some dreams had her on top, she wouldn't let him have all the fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This isn't right. She isn't supposed to be poisoning his mind like this. He's met women, and none of them had spiked his interest. This infatuation, it wasn't love it couldn't be. The connection he felt with her had been almost immediate. He knew he had seen her somewhere, but didn't know from where. Then, while in her mind he’d realized they were more alike than he would have ever guessed. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances maybe he wouldn't come off as such a psycho. He wanted to end her loneliness as well as his. Fill their empty voids; heal from the scars of their past. He could actually see himself growing old with her, had visions of children, things he never knew he wanted, things he never thought possible. While he knew just about everything about her, she really knew nothing of him. Aside maybe from the obvious, he was in fact a monster. He ordered the killing of innocents for Snoke, killed his own father, tried to kill his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see her smile again. Wanted to hear her laugh. Would that actually be possible?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, I am just over tired. The only reason why I would feel self-pity-" he groaned "and fucking talk to myself.” He roughly ran his hand through his hair and began walking towards his bed when he paused as everything got eerily quiet. He sighed as the bond opened up. Within seconds she appeared, on his bed of course. Because the force is fucking cruel and that is where he wanted her to be when he first took her if she joined him when she was readg. Only if she were ever ready for him. She was curled on her side, an arm tucked under her head, her eyes closed. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Studying the petite frame that haunted him. She could have been here, but chose to sleep on the old, probably moldy mattresses the Resistance had. What if she decides to sleep with one of those Resistance men? Like Dameron, he would rip that fucker apart with his own bare hands, reveling in the feel of his blood on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shivered awake, she felt the darkness through the force. Her eyes barely opened. “Force." She sleepily rubbed her arms "Why is it so cold?” She opened her eyes a bit more and felt the comforter she was lying on, examining the dark floors of the room, then seeing his bare feet and pajama pants before she shot up. “Ben!” She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red rimmed, like she had been crying again. “Did you open the bond?” He hated that look of hope in her eyes and shook his head no. Defeat once again fell over her features. Why did he break everything he touched? She opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped and looked at the floor. After a minute she looked at him once more. “Are you ready to talk now?” He didn't move, his arms still firmly crossed across his chest, his hands clenched the sleeves of his shirt and his eyes bore into hers. Anger flashed through her and she stood up and started yelling at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? We are both adults! We need to discuss what’s happened! Why do you insist on hating me now, after everything? Did you just want me for my powers?! Ben–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you!” he quickly interrupted. “I can never hate you, though I have tried! I can never hate you. And why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> on using that name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that is who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben Solo is dead. I killed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you killed your father, you are still Ben Solo.” He finally dropped his arms and advanced on her as she spoke. “You don't have multiple personalities. You think you have to be that creature in a mask, but it is not who you really are.” She firmly stood her ground. “You don't frighten me Ben. I'm not one of your subordinates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course you are not.” He pursed his lips before taking a step back. “It’s a habit.” He shook his head, he could not falter again. She needed to know they were on opposite sides of the galactic war. “It doesn't matter. Ben Solo is dead. The light is dead. The monster you hate. That is who I am. It is who I am meant to be.” He could hear all the voices that had called him a monster, or how they feared he would turn into a monster like his grandfather. How he was too dark, too angry, how he frightened people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't hate you. Given the little bit I have learned about you, I don't think you are a monster. Maybe I did at first because of what you had done, but as I have tried to know who you are, I no longer believe that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a monster Rey. For fucks sakes, I killed my father!! You cannot get any more monstrous than that! He loved me in his own way and though I finally felt it come through, I still activated my saber and killed him. To fall further to the dark. My loyalty is to the dark side. I have lost count of how many people, villages that have died by my own hand or by my orders. My army is set out to snuff out the Resistance. How do you suddenly believe I am not the monster? You are the only one who ever said it to my face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to forgive yourself Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive myself? I don't need to forgive myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you will stay on the dark side? You can't bother trying to come back to the light? I know you can turn. The light is still in there.” She stepped towards him and hesitantly placed a hand over his heart. “It's always been there and always will be. Accept it,” she softly whispered to him. He hates himself, she can feel it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her hand then back at her eyes. “What has the light ever given me? My parents? They were never around. My father was afraid of my powers, my mother didn’t try to help me control it. Shipped me off to Skywalker just so he could try to kill me in my sleep. The people I loved and trusted the most, the ones full of light treated me worse than my master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard and bit her lip. “What kind of life have you known? You found more comfort in Snoke than your own family and friends?” She blinked her eyes a few times. Once again, trying not to cry in front of him. She truly felt bad at the sudden realization. “Despite the fact that you knew you were a weapon and symbol of fear for him, you felt more attached to him than your own parents. I don’t know when you realized you wanted to kill him but I am glad you did. That probably took more strength than I will ever know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't need your pity, Rey. He was in my head from the beginning, and my parents were too busy and too selfish to notice." The malice was present as he recalled how his parents didn't notice his childhood troubles. He cleared his throat and softly continued. "I don't know if I felt more attached to him, when I was young, but I did think he was someone who understood. I’ve been wanting him dead for some time now especially after I realized killing Han didn't drive me further to the dark" he sighed "instead it made me more unbalanced than I was before. When I knew you were coming to me, I knew with you by my side everything would be fine. I just couldn't tell you because I knew he was about to invade your mind. We would have both been dead." He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Watching him torture you was the worst thing he ever did to me. I was helpless to stop it, and I regret not being able to help you.” His lips trembled and he walked away. “You are stronger than you know. Your upbringing was far worse than mine and yet you didn't fall to the dark. You never give up, you find the good in everything around you. You could be on your deathbed, you would still find something wonderful about it. You are the strongest person I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back, but his stubborn ass refused to turn around. “Ben, please-" she lowered her voice "please look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally turned to her again. His eyes blinked several times, he wanted to say something but didn't know what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do not hate me, what do you- do you feel for me? Do you" her cheeks were pink again and her voice cracked as she spoke "...love me? Because, I’m in love with you. I’m not as naïve as you think I am. And as I am still learning about you, I can't stop thinking of you. Of what might have been. I just know you make me feel whole. You are home to me. Despite everything you have done- everything we have been through together. You are my home, not Jakku.” She was trembling as she confessed her love to him, gripping his loose nightshirt. “You can have any woman in the galaxy. But I want you to choose me again. You said I'm just as much yours as you are mine. I want you to be mine!” She could feel her nails through the shirt pressing into her palms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing stuttered as he took a quiet gasp of air. He wasn't hearing what he was hearing, because that would mean she is just as crazy as he is. As she continued on, he realized she really was declaring her love for him. This monster, a beast. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as her grip on his shirt tightened. He could feel her body trembling against him. He quickly wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, while cradling her neck with his other hand, titling her face up to his before he placed his lips upon hers. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to kiss her soft lips. As if he were lost in a desert and she was the water. He felt the same as she did. She said he was her home, for Ben, she was his home too. He felt her hand go behind his head and tangle her fingers through his hair. He kissed her deeper, moaning as she opened her mouth for him. Perhaps the force isn't as cruel as he thought. Would something finally go right for them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiss me, I'm dying<br/>Put your hand on my skin<br/>I close my eyes<br/>I need to make a connection</p><p> </p><p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first kiss started soft and sweet. It quickly became passionate as she opened her mouth for his, causing him to involuntarily moan. Their tongues found one another and slowly slid up and around as their kiss got deeper. Minutes passed by before he pulled away making her whine. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a finger on her lips. “I do love you. I fell in love with you. In the most impracticable way. I never thought you would ever feel the same as I do. Because I am in love with you, that is why I asked you to join me. To rule by my side, not for your power. Although I will be lying if I say your powers wouldn’t help persuade decisions around here. I want you. I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt pure happiness between their bond. Using the hand on the back of his head she pulled him back to her and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her tighter. Rey's grip on his hair and shirt tightened before she finally let go of his shirt, wrapping her arm under his to place it along his back. Feeling his muscles under her hand and pressed against her body, she felt warm. Not knowing if she was blushing again or if it was a feeling that swept over her entirely. Strong hands picked her up by the back of her legs, lifting her up higher against him as he carried her a few feet away until he sat her on... a table? Her hand voluntarily dropped to feel the surface, it felt like marble. She was on a counter somewhere. Her mind was quickly distracted as she realized the warmth she was feeling was pooled between her thighs, throbbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo slid a hand down the outside of her left thigh after he placed her on the ‘fresher counter. It was closer than his desk and higher up than his bed. Not that she would know, she was probably floating on air back at her base. He took a small step back as his erection would probably scare her off. He moved his lips down to her jaw and trailed along until he got to the pulse point on her neck. Feeling her body slightly shake he began to suck on her pulse point which resulted in her to begin to moan, his free hand moved to the other side of her neck, softly holding her in place. Savoring the salty taste of her skin, the sweet smell of jasmine coming from her hair. Their breathing in sync, each breath getting heavier as they both pictured one another taking this further. Both wanting one another more intimately, like in their dreams. Her hand bumped into something on the counter as he made his way down her neck causing him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you sit me on?” She froze her hand, wanting to explore, but not wanting to ruin the moment and be accused of spying on him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ‘fresher counter. You just bumped into my shaving cream, that’s all. This counter was closer than my desk. I promise it's clean.” He didn't know why he felt the need to add that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel the marble.” Her fingers in his hair loosened up then stroked the hair she once gripped. As if feeling sorry for having such a tight hold on it. “Earlier.” He was about to kiss her neck again and stopped. “Earlier.  When I woke up I think I felt a blanket. Was I in your quarters?” Fucking hell, she was sure she just ruined it. Ruined to what extent? She wasn't sure. She knew she didn't want to stop, but didn't know how far she wanted to go. She could feel the blush creeping in again and froze, not daring to move or even breathe when his eyes came back up to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did you feel or see? Can you see my surroundings now? And where are you? I can’t sense anything about your surroundings.” His brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly it’s as if a wave of humidity hit him. It wasn't from his shower earlier. He didn't bother warming the water and took a cold shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I– I think I was onyourbed.” She looked down sheepishly as she rushed the last words. She noticed his hands were on the black counter she was sitting on. “I saw the floor in your quarters, then of course you. Now I see the counter. But that’s probably because you are touching it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I had enough luck to sit you down on.. what is this? A rock? A boulder? I can feel the air around you, it's tropical.” He watched her eyes as they snapped to his. “Rey, this is getting dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More so for me than you. You're on a ship who knows where. I just became a danger to my friends, haven't I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes raked up and down her body and he licked his lips before answering. “No, not yet at least. There's many tropical planets. I don’t see anything else. Besides, if you recall, I called off the search for your friends. Unless they keep attacking the First Order. Then it’s fair game.” The heat of the moment was slowly wearing off. He should feel grateful, he supposes. His painful erection was down. He knows there was no way of relieving that with her. Though he was surprised she let him kiss her– several times, and not just her lips. Fuck, he needed to clear his mind and stop thinking where his hands would have ended up if she didn’t start asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't as composed as he normally was. Was he enjoying this just as much as she was? Even though discovering their powers were getting stronger was somewhat exciting, she already missed the way his plump lips made their way to and down her neck. How he’d sucked on her now somewhat sore pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. “What does this mean now? Oh! You should try to open the bond next! If this, feeling and seeing a few things...if this is happening, you should be able to open the connection sometime!” She couldn't help the smile that spread over her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair, he was deep in thought. Watching the simple movement made her miss feeling his frame against her and she longed to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Does he hug?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, like I said, this is getting dangerous. For both of us. What if I were to appear and you were near your friends, or my mother? What if next time you open it while I’m in a meeting with my generals? Advisors?  Would they all be able to see us? I can safely assume we are almost on the same day cycle. I was about to go to bed,” he smirked at her, “you don't strike me as the type to sleep on a rock during day time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is night now. I was meditating as the sun was setting. Does that mean we are possibly near one another? Your ship, it might be near the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I doubt it. Just whatever moon or planet you are hiding on, its day cycle is just similar to the Finalizer. That’s all. You should go back to your base. I doubt the jungle or woods or whatever you are sitting in is safe at night. I’m surprised they haven't sent a search party for you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not around them as often as you think. I try to keep my mind busy and train. I like to keep to myself,” she whispered. She felt shame and guilt, though she didn't understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was an open book at this point. “You're bored with your training.” He couldn't stop the smile of amusement he felt. “I’m not going to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're smiling. You’re fucking gorgeous when you smile. Wait, you're not going to say what?” She watched his smile drop and his cool, collected features once again took over. “You're not going to say I should have taken your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, unnerved by smiling in front of her. He hasn't smiled in years. She would be the one to bring it out. “I told you I wasn't going to say it.” He felt her hand on his face and he looked down at her. “What was that you said? Fucking gorgeous?” He wanted to laugh, he hadn't received compliments his whole life, and she was so blunt about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said what I said. Come on. You have to know how handsome you are. I bet women just throw themselves at you.” Rey couldn't help the jealous tone she used when she answered him. She felt bitter just thinking about him with anyone else. Knowing full well it's normal, considering the age difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t one to talk about his looks, especially with as beautiful as she was. She looked like a goddess. In his eyes, no one compared to her. “I didn't have the desire nor the time to look into relationships or one night stands. Can we change the subject now? I can go on and on about how beautiful you are. How I feel jealous of any of the Resistance rebels that might come near you.” He enjoyed watching her blush again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren gets jealous? Over a scavenger like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Insanely jealous. How about I try to open the bond tomorrow night? Are you normally by yourself around this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me on a date?” she joked. “How about we take the remaining time the bond is still open, and you just kiss me again? Please.” The warmth she felt between her legs earlier was returning as he bent back down and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck while his hands settled on her waist. His fingers were slightly digging into her petite frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly pulled away. “You're just going to act like I didn’t treat you like garbage for the past connections? I expected more resistance from you.” He made his way back down to the same side of her neck that he was on before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you are going to pay for what you said. I just.” Her eyes fluttered as his lips grazed her neck. She moved her neck to give him better access. “I just haven't figured out how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from her neck, concentrating on the light red mark he left on her earlier. “I feel like I didn't leave a good enough mark here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well, you’d better make sure the Resistance knows I belong to someone then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really are straight to the point then?” He didn't wait for a response before he lightly bit her and slowly sucked on her neck. She wouldn't be able to cover it easily, not with the clothes she wears. Feeling her moan excited him more. His left hand began to trail from the small of her back to up the side of her waist, lightly over her breast then clavicle until his thumb rested on the front of her neck as his lips once again took hers. She parted her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. They were both being driven by lust. She wrapped her legs around him trying to bridge the gap he kept between them. Hearing him deeply inhale through his nose as she tried to pull him forward with her legs made her smile. He abruptly broke away from her. “You don't want to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't I? I know you want me in the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Why couldn't you have been in the mood that night when we were on the Supremacy?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sexually frustrated and hearing her confirm she wanted it just as much as he did was almost torture. He looked into her normally hazel eyes, her pupils were wide. He could only imagine his eyes must look black right now too. He slowly moved a hand between her legs, lightly pressing against her pants making her lightly gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do want you the same way, but this bond, it's unreliable.” He pressed harder against her mound before sliding his hand to her belt, waiting for any sign she wanted him to stop as he unclipped her belt before standing her back up. He unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand down into them and under her underwear. She was trying to slow her breathing down, once again she was shaking, longing for him to tease her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear and see your thoughts. I’ll do what I can before this connection ends, but I'm not going to fuck you. Not yet.” She opened her mouth to protest as his fingers slid along her slit. She was already wet, he took her slick and rubbed against her folds and then her clit, making her moan out loud again. He slid two fingers into her, basking in the sound she made as she grasped his arm. “When I have you.. it’s going to be in person.” He began fingering her harder before curling his fingers up then back to going in and out of her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. I need you. Aahh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you there, hold on a little longer. I’m enjoying fingering you. I can only imagine how good you'll taste, how good you'll feel when I actually fuck you,” he softly whispered to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was holding onto his large frame as if her life depended on it. His fingers felt amazing. Finding and filling spots she could never get to on her own. Holding her in one arm he slowly sank to the floor with her while he continued to finger her. She felt his fingers curl within her again before he pumped them in and out, taking a deep breath trying to keep from screaming, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was within her. Whining and mewling as his fingers came back out to tease her folds before going back in to continue pumping his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Rey. Let go.” He grinned watching her lose control, seeing the ecstasy spread over her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm- gonna- come,” she cried before his mouth found hers, deeply kissing her as she came all over his hand. He slowed his movements to help her finish coming down from her orgasm. She blinked her eyes a few times not believing this just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're so fucking tight. I am going to enjoy fucking you when the time is right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rested against his chest. “When will that be?” She yelped as he slid his hand out of her pussy and out of her pants. “What about you? You're still clearly turned on"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This could be an apology for how I treated you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, let me help you.” She reached for his sleep pants. Just as she was pulling the elastic down she disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!!” His waistband pinged back and miraculously missed the head. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts on what just happened. He looked down at his hand that was still wet with her come. A confirmation he wasn't dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Rey yelled into the trees around her. Sexually, she was mostly relieved. The feeling of his fingers still lingered and her neck felt like a bruise was developing. He was right though, this connection was becoming dangerous. She fixed her clothes and quickly made her way back to the base. Hoping no one would notice her late arrival, she longed to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Invisible String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isn’t it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey made her way to the small galley their base had. Feeling starved from missing both lunch and dinner the night before. She loved being isolated to keep her thoughts grounded while she trained. However, she would forget to take care of herself and bring food. She always remembered to bring water, like she did on Jakku. Water was always a necessity, food, she never had. Now that she had access to two, sometimes three meals a day, it was still foreign to her. She grabbed some of the rehydrated rolls and a sample of fruit and vegetables she barely recognized. She never asked what was what. She knew it was edible and that was enough for her. And she didn't want to engage in conversation about what the food was without having to explain she grew up on portion packets. She sighed as she sat down and began to quickly eat. Her neck still slightly throbbed. She could feel her cheeks slightly burn thinking about the night before. How he held her as he–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Rey!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Rose with a tray of food and smiled before taking a sip of water. “Good morning Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose sat across from her. “It's almost noon. I'm surprised they still had food! I was up early trying to fix the radar on Poe's X Wing. You know that idiot punched it?” She sighed with annoyance. “Apparently he was pissed their mission was interrupted.” She bit into a roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What mission?” Rey asked before taking another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What mission indeed,” came Poe's annoyed voice. Holding a canteen of water. “If you actually joined us from time to time you would know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to her right and looked up at him. Trying not to glare at the arrogant man. “I've been busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had let out a little gasp and water dribbled out of her mouth. She saw the distinct bruising on her neck as she took a sip. Rey quickly turned to her to see if she was ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well maybe you should take a break from training. You know. Actually help the Resistance. We were attacked by none other than Kylo Ren himself! He took out five of our guys before we got away! Oh and got away with nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey froze, the blood in her veins felt ice cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Rey could respond Rose stood up. “She is under direct orders from the General. Leave her alone.” Rose tried to keep a serious face, but lost it when she waved to Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that's who I need to talk to then. We need your help. What exactly are you training for anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger she was feeling was about to explode when Finn thrust a porg into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down Poe. Hey, Rey, how many of these things came back with you? They're a nuisance. Constantly ripping out the wires. Hey, what happened–" He began to point to her neck and Rose threw a piece of a roll at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey unconsciously nuzzled the Porg against her neck. “She is just looking for a place to nest.” She watched the piece of roll bounce to the ground. What a waste. She jumped a little as the porg screeched in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe, the General wants to see us,” Finn stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just on my way to see her. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had a large smile. “Rey! Who gave you that?!” Pointing to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh.” It was as if she could feel his lips, the trace of saliva as he bit and then sucked on her neck before nibbling her again. She knew Rose could see her blush. “I need to go.” She threw her remaining food on a napkin, wrapped it up and threw it in her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe! You're no fun. Do I at least know him?” Rey sadly shook her head. “Are you ok? Don't listen to Poe, he is just being a jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, but thank you Rose. I really need to start on my training today.” She grabbed her bag and carried the porg away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made it to her rock that she liked to meditate on and gently set the porg down. “You poor thing. I just uprooted you away from your home. You just need to find your place. I hope I didn't take you away from your mate.” She watched as the bird started pecking under its wing, looking around with its large eyes before waddling over to fallen branches. Rey sat down and took a deep breath. Just as she started to close her eyes, he appeared in front of her. She let out a little shriek of surprise and nearly fell back. He quickly looked around his shoulder then back at her. “Are you alone?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you?” His voice as soft as the breeze, eyes full of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She noticed his guarded gaze. “You are walking around your ship?” He nodded. “I wonder. How about you walk to an empty room, if there is one nearby. I can try to follow you.” He turned and swiftly walked away. She shoved the porg in her bag and followed. She was getting small glances, if she focused hard enough, of the durasteel floor and the dark walls. That was until she managed to walk into the edge of a wall or door. She began to rub her forehead until she felt his hand pull her around. She had nothing in front of her, but somehow his surrounding environment stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were immediately cupping her face, making her look at him. “Are you ok?” He brushed the loose hair away from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine, just a little embarrassed.” He let out a little laugh. “Maybe a bruised ego.” She felt his lips on the throbbing line on her forehead. She let out a content sigh then lightly shook her head. “Wait, did you attack the Resistance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They attacked first. I led the retaliation Rey, we ARE on opposite sides of the war. I'm going to sound like an ass, but, I’ve been lenient with your rebels. Maybe next time I’ll take out the whole squadron. If that's what it takes to get the point across.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that point would be?” She did feel disappointed, but it was true. They were on opposite sides. Even Leia had suggested they pull back on the attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the Resistance, these rebels, will die for nothing. Whoever is making the decisions to try to attack the First Order is either stupid or insane. I'm willing to bet I know who it is. I'm sorry, but this is the way of things.” His hands still cupped her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you open the bond?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I just left a meeting a few minutes ago.” He was already lost in her eyes and started bending his head down to kiss her lips but stopped. “Do you have any regrets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She got on her tiptoes before he finally closed the distance. After he reluctantly pulled away from the chaste kiss her hand started playing with his cloak, eyeing the fabric in her fingers. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her fidget with the fabric. “No. You seem a little stressed. What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just had a bit of an argument with someone, well two people, but all at once. It's nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me. I have a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just they expect me to go on their missions. I’m supposed to be training. And it’s not good enough for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. Your Resistance is relentless. Foolishly relentless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we do need food. If it happens to be from the First Order, then so be it.” She looked back up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't the food they wanted this time. Rey. Do you even know why you are training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not balanced and I've been trying to go through the texts and truly understand–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, who is training you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, not looking in his eyes, but once again on the fabric she was now holding tightly. “The general.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think she is training for?” He watched her shake her head. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To further improve my power. To–” her voice faltered, “To face you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand found hers. “My mother is having you train to kill me. I’ve known this but, you are hiding it from yourself. Do you usually hide the truth?” He brought her hand to his mouth. “And what about us? What do you think about us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it hurts not being with you.” She felt a tear stream down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben didn't expect this answer and felt surprised by it. He honestly thought she was going to have another made up answer. “Rey–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the porg flew out of her bag with a loud screech making her flinch. “I forgot I packed you, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” He had a look of bewilderment as he watched the little thing nibble at its feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A porg. Apparently she keeps messing up the wires in the Falcon.” She found him smirking at the answer. “Ben, it's not funny. It’s really upsetting people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By people you mean him, Finn? FN-2187?” He looked down after feeling the little creature pulling on his cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't understand! She is lost. She doesn't have her home! She needs to nest! She's away from her mate. I took her away.” Tears were now pouring down her face. He took the cloak off and let it fall. The porg immediately curled into it, moving it around, trying to make a nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Rey to his chest, holding her in his arms. “You need to return her then.” He felt her hiccup before she cried more. “You didn’t have a choice. You left because you needed to, but now you can return her. Look at me.” Her watery eyes made her way to his. “I’ll help you. If you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her breath as she processed his words. “You'll help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can finally be together, even if it’s just to return the Borg–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porg.” She grinned. “When can you help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Supreme Leader. I think I can escape whenever I please.” He ran his hand through her hair. “I really like your hair down.” His lips quickly claimed hers again, then moved to her neck. The bruise. She could feel his smile, feel his pride in the bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proud of your work?” she asked and he brought his head back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow. “I’m proud of everything I did to you. I replay the sounds you made over and over again.” Her breathing was getting shallow as she ran a hand down his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if I can get away tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to bet you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia might let me in a few hours, she has no plans with me this week.” She raised her eyebrow at him then looked at the porg.  “Right Porchie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porchie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not creative with names.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute. Yeah, I said it. Go talk to Leia. I’ll meet you tonight where it all started, Takodana. It’s time for her to be with her mate.” He shifted the cloak over her foot and away from him before kissing her. He could feel the bond coming to an end. She looked down after his lips left hers. He was gone, but his cloak and Porchie were still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up the cloak and Porg and tried to carefully bundle it. She would have to fold it after Porchie moved out of it. She frowned seeing how comfortable the porg looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I need to move you. I need to try to speak with Leia. We need to get you home.” She picked up the porg who made a noise of protest. She began to fold the cloak as small as she could. “Of course he has to be large. I don't know if I can fit this in my bag. Oh for kriff sakes I’m talking to a porg.” She sadly sighed. “We'll get you home.” She shoved Ben's cloak into her bag as best she could before picking the porg up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran back to the base and shoved the bag under her bed before running to the command center where Leia usually was. Relieved her instincts were right she walked up to the General and waited while she went over a few things with Poe. Leia smiled when she saw Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't seen you in a few days Rey. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed Poe cautiously. “General, may I speak to you privately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If you could just give me a few more minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually, well.” She sighed. “Yeah, I'll wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is troubling you. Poe, give us a minute.” Leia looked over at the pilot. Poe grumbled as he stepped away from them. Leia waved him off and sighed. “Ignore him. What  is it that has you troubled? I feel like you are getting bored. Those texts are, well, I napped a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am feeling anxious. I was hoping to take a few days to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have isolated yourself enough as it is. Is someone harassing you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not really. They are just upset I am not helping on missions. I need real time to think. To clear my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you deserting us?” Leia's old eyes peered into Rey's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No General. I do need time to reflect. But, I will be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three days. Three days then come back.” Leia removed the arm band around Rey's scar. “This looks tattered. Let me grab another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked confused. The leather seemed fine to her. Leia carefully folded a new one around her arm. “I still do not understand why it needs to be covered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the rumors of you, killing Snoke and his guards made some people uneasy. Maybe if they didn't see the reminder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when should I care if I make people uneasy?” Leia stopped before finishing the wrap. “I’m sorry that was uncalled for. I’ll see you in three days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it four. Please be careful. Take an X Wing, not the Falcon. Compressor is still down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded her thanks and walked out of the command center. She quickly sprinted to her room locking the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths and shook. She didn't exactly lie to Leia. She couldn't actually tell her the truth. She looked at the sleeping porg nestled on the flimsy sheet on her bed and grinned. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt the tingling sensation. Ben Solo appeared before her and she smiled causing him to smile as well. Suddenly there was a light knock on her door and she quickly moved her finger to her lips to silence him as he was about to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Rose. I heard you got a few days off. Listen, Poe is pissed. Take the X Wing out of Hangar Five, he isn't around that area. But he is looking to argue with you. I’ll try to distract him for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Rose. I hope I’ll be out of here in a few minutes.” She quickly grabbed the bag that held the cloak and another, shoving clothes and toiletries in it. She took one last look at Ben with pride knowing he opened the bond then ran to Hangar Five. The crew in the hangar had it prepped for her courtesy of Leia. She set the coordinates for Takodana already feeling calmer now that she left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Desert Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dream of rain<br/>I dream of gardens in the desert sand<br/>I wake in vain<br/>I dream of love as time runs through my hand</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as her X-winging landed on the other side of the field he landed the Whisper in. He stayed within the trees feeling through the force to see if backup had followed her. As she approached him he slowly walked out of the shadows. His heart rate was up watching her slender frame walk. They were finally inches apart, she was shaking, not knowing what to expect. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly placed a finger on her lips bringing out a small hand held device and ran it over her and her two small satchels. She looked at him confused until it beeped at her arm band. He carefully took it off of her and cut it open, showing her the tracking device inside. Her eyes widened and he motioned for her to stay quiet while he turned to peer into the trees. A moment  later, she nearly fell over in surprise as a small squirrel-like animal came flying towards his outstretched hand. He carefully wrapped the tracker around the animal before releasing it. Once it was out of sight he pulled her into a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think Leia would let her precious Jedi leave so easily, did you?” he said in between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lightly gasped at the feeling of his lips. It felt the same, but yet better now that it wasn't through the bond. “I had no idea.” Her hand tightened around his arm as his mouth made its way to her neck and shoulder, her other hand low on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The X-wing will have them as well. If I remember correctly, at least five. Three will be damn near impossible to remove.” His hands were cupping her neck and hip as he made his way back to her lips. “It's fine, we will just take the Whisper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you being monitored as well?” She lightly moaned as his lips traveled up her body again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I personally oversee the maintenance of my ships, I removed all tracking devices after taking the role of Supreme Leader. Where do you need to go? Where does Porchie need to go?” Their lips once again locked onto each other's, the kiss turning long and sensual until she gasped out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't done anything to you yet sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Porchie! I forgot her! I left her behind. I abandoned her!” She felt him shaking. “It's not funny Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell it’s not.” He grinned at her. “You were so excited to leave, you forgot your very excuse to get off base.” His eyes were full of want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess– I mean!” She flushed with embarrassment and rubbed her face in her hands. “I just told Leia I needed to get away for a few days. I really wanted to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many?” He moved her hands from her face and made her look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Originally three, but she gave me four.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get to have you to myself for four days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, almost. I need time to travel back.” Her feet left the ground “Oh! Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere you want. I will take you anywhere.” He was walking back to the Whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both cannot fit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my lap you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking me somewhere specifically or are you about to-” Rey couldn’t bring herself to ask him if he was merely there for just sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sly grin. “I was going to take you to any place you wanted to go, but if you want me to fuck you here and now, I am game. I just had different plans for taking you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean stick to your plan. You plan things out more than I do, I um–” She could feel herself getting flustered. “I’m just really hungry to be honest. I left my breakfast with Porchie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly kissed her temple. “There is a town nearby. It’s almost night here. Let’s go to dinner.” He set her on the ladder to climb into his ship. She climbed in and stepped to the side as he followed. Their bodies lightly brushed one another before he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, shutting the hatch. “I told you there is plenty of room,” he whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps go down her arms then her stomach dropped at the fast rate the Whisper flew into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the control panel in wonder, then at the other controls surrounding them. “This is all new. Like new new. I’ve never seen some of this tech before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had the privilege of flying their prototypes. I make notes on what could be done to improve their performance.” He watched her face as she recognized something on the control panel. “Everything ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This little piece could have fed me for six months at the very least.” Her eyes moved to another section of the small ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sorrow for her. She was calculating rations in her head as they flew to the nearest town. He softly kissed her cheek and he felt her relax against him. He landed the Whisper nearby and pulled out hooded robes. “I don't know how recognizable I am right now. And you don't want attention drawn to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped her out of the Whisper then placed the robe over her before putting his on. He offered his hand to her and she lightly placed her hand upon his. Feeling the soft leather enclose around her hand. They then walked into the small town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s good to eat around here?” She leaned up towards him as she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have no clue. I flew over it on my way in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally stopped at a small café. Ben noticed something caught her attention. Whether it was the flowers on the patio or the sweet smell, or both, he couldn't tell. After they sat down in the corner he moved her hood back a bit. “What do you like to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times and looked at the table deep in thought. Beginning to feel embarrassed she didn't actually have an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, it’s fine. I sense–" he paused for a moment. "You like something sweet, like fruits?” She gave a half smile and nodded. “I’m not judging you. I didn't think before asking. You are just used to the portions, from Jakku. We can order a few sample plates, see what you like?  What you don't like. You won't have to eat it if it doesn't taste good. I’m sure we will find someone on the street who would eat anything we don't. We won't waste the food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't bring a lot of money, I don’t think I can afford that.” She almost panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate sounding arrogant, but it comes naturally to me, please forgive me when I say, I'm paying for everything. Don't worry about any of it. I asked you to meet with me. How often am I going to get this chance; to spoil you and get to know more about you? In a normal setting. Not the bond, not on the battlefield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She smiled. “Thank you. And I don’t think you sound completely arrogant, maybe a bit privileged compared to me.  I hate wasting food. I usually eat what they offer at the galley, although I have discovered I hate mushrooms. I think I know names of things I don't particularly care for and didn't bother learning the names of the food I do like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had asked the waiter for a sample plate and looked at Rey again. “Is it because you are afraid of getting attached to the food that you like? Being disappointed if it’s not on the base one day?” She took a sip of her water trying to hide her embarrassment again. “That's normal, Rey. Don't feel ashamed because you favor a certain food. It’s good to know what you want, in anything in life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually too embarrassed to ask about names of food. I almost feel like a kid learning about something so simple. But yet, I can name everything on a Star Destroyer and speak multiple languages, and kick your ass in a lightsaber duel.” She quirked an eyebrow at him briefly. “But, give me something I need to survive off of and I just don't know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's definitely not your fault. You grew up with what you had and what you know. So–” He could see something she just absolutely hated. “No mushrooms. Raw or sautéed?” He smirked at her grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few dishes of food were placed in front of them. Meats and cheeses, fruits and vegetables, and a few dinner rolls. Ben quickly paid the waiter and asked not to be disturbed for the remainder of their stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey hesitantly reached for a slice of cheese, bread, and a pomegranate. “What about you? What do you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to fill up on protein. Vegetables. Aside from food, I like to fly my ship. I wish I had more freedom to do so. So before I forget, thank you for giving me reason to get away for a few days. Then I, of course, enjoy sparring.” He took a bite of sliced bantha beef. “You should try the sauce that comes with this. It's one of my favorites. And don't like it just because I recommend it.” He handed her one if the condiment bowls. It looked as if it was broth for the meat and breads to be dipped in. She wrapped the meat in another slice of bread and dipped it in. Her eyes lit up as she savored the broth and spices combined with the meat and bread. “I thought you might like it.” He smiled at her. “Eat to your heart's content. Just don't make yourself sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing. What is it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prime cuts of Bantha steak. I’ll have to cook it for you myself sometime if you want.” He grinned as she continued to eat. He liked how she found happiness in the simplest things in life, and was somewhat envious of her joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished their meal and as he promised they ended up finding people to give their leftovers to. Rey spotted them first as they were walking along the small town. They were two small children who looked like they worked most of the day. Rey smiled sadly as she knelt down and gave them the food, loving the surprise smiles they gave her while they cautiously looked at Ben before running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize he didn’t put his gloves back on after they ate until he once again took her hand. They were making a lot of small talk, while both were excited to be with one another, there was an air of nervousness. They walked around a small lake that was nearby. They stopped when Ben noticed she was more tired than she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you often get a chance to walk around like this?” Rey peered up while leaning against a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Only when I’m needed on the ground. I don’t think I've taken a leisurely stroll since I was at Luke's temple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your element then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, just a little, but I’m enjoying the view and the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over the lake again. “It is beautiful isn't it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” He kept his gaze on her, drinking in her beauty. “Nowhere near as humid as wherever you are staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not. I’m not sure if I’ll get used to the humidity.” She turned to him. “So, where... it's–” She took a deep breath so she could stop stumbling on her words. “It's getting late, where do we go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go? I can name a dozen green planets for you. I know you enjoy the fresh air, the plants, and the color itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile could brighten the darkest nights and made Ben feel weak. “I trust you have an idea of where you want to take me, tomorrow, but where are you going to take me tonight?” She stepped closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can find an inn tonight or I can fly you to Corellia tonight. You could sleep in the Whisper. I know you’re tired.” He took her chin with his fingers, once again whispering to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You'll fly me there tomorrow, after you've got your rest as well. Let’s find a place to stay for the night then.” Her bold eyes looked up at his, her hand lightly pulling him down by his tunic until their lips met again. “It’s a shame your men destroyed Maz's tavern, or we would be in bed already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Currently one of my main regrets.” Just the idea of her in bed with him was enough to get him hard. He quickly led her back to the town. They had passed an Inn connected to a tavern on the outskirts, just before the path they found to the lake. They walked into the quiet building and approached the desk. Ben lightly tapped on the bell. Such an odd gesture from such a large man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben Solo,” came the voice from below the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kriff, really?” They saw her goggles first as she stepped up onto a stool.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once upon a time<br/>There was a boy<br/>And there was a girl</p>
<p>Just one touch from your hands<br/>Was all it took to make me falter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you <a> I_Feel_It_Too</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to destroy another one of my businesses? My castle wasn't enough? You–“ She stopped in mid sentence and looked at Rey. “Ah! You see, girl! I told you the longing you sought was ahead of you! How did Leia not tell me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please keep your voice down,” he nearly growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maz, please! No one knows we are here. No one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz looked at the two of them. “I’ll be surprised if Leia doesn’t know or suspect. Wait, how did this work out already? You know what. How about this. I’ll give you the room above my head. Keep your virtue girl! Make him suffer a little longer.” She winked at Rey. Rey and Ben looked at the older woman. Rey's jaw slackened and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; heat crept across her face as she realized Maz knew why they were here.  Ben looked as though he was contemplating murdering someone he once considered an aunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben ran a hand down his face. “Rey, I can fly us elsewhere, we just need to make sure she doesn't say a word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maz, you foretold about Ben and I. I just didn't realize it, but please...  please for love of the force, for the love of everything, no one can know! At least not for now. I’m on thin ice with the Resistance as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do see your eyes. You both carry the same love for one another in your eyes. But!” She points a finger at Ben. “Young man! You owe me! You owe more than your father ever owed me! The First Order burned my castle, lost my patrons. I still run business deals, but you really messed things up for me Solo! Pay up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s lips were in a thin straight line as the little woman lectured him. “It wasn't my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, you oversaw the attack.” Rey sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn't my fault. I didn't order them to destroy it. I was looking for the droid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay up. Five hundred and fifty thousand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This includes the debt your father owed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was about to speak up but saw Ben handing her credits while he glared at Maz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And an extra hundred thousand for your silence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grabbed his arm  “Ben, this is too much. And why do you carry so much on you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but she is a pirate. And she is close friends with my mother. Do you want Leia to let you out of her sight again?” Maz grinned as he spoke. “Maz does make deals with the First Order spies as well as Resistance. She houses smugglers. Don't let her fool you. And, I have money because I like being prepared.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my word, I will not say anything. This will get me back on my feet, no more union disputes now that I can pay everyone off.” She looked up at the two of them. “Surprisingly, you two are my only guests tonight. Traffic around here has been very slow since that fateful day.” She handed Ben a key. “Don't be too loud. As prepared as you are to run away, you better have protection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pulled a red faced Ben by the arm as he was about to let his mouth get the better of him. As they turned to walk away she felt Maz pull on her hand, slipping something in it. After they found their room they kicked off their shoes and looked around. Nothing too fancy, but more comfortable than what Rey was used to. She looked at the thin package in her hand, it had a capsule in it. She felt a flush go over her face again as she realized it was a morning after pill. Her heart was going fast again, she could hear the blood rushing. She watched Ben walk over to a set of doors that led to a small balcony, she quickly shoved the small packet in her pocket. Ben stepped outside, feeling the breeze in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maz gave us a nice view of the lake.” The light breeze flowed through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stood by his side, looking at the lake in the distance and how the moonlight reflected off the water. She leaned on his arm while holding his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so quiet here. Everything is always loud with the Resistance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's mostly quiet on my ships aside from the boots that march across the floors and the occasional fight. But this type of quiet, I can get used to this, it's peaceful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't feel this type of peace on your ship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, only when I’m with you. Rey,” –he turned his body towards her, she was so close to him– “I need to know. Do you want me? Do you want to finish what we started a few nights ago? If you don't, I need to know now.” He couldn't avoid the subject anymore, even with the few hints she dropped earlier, he needed her to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to finish it. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything. I know you wanted me in the forest. That you only stopped yourself because this isn’t just about sex. What we have, it really is more than just us wanting each other physically.” She moved some hair out of his face then placed her hand on his cheek. “You are afraid I will regret letting you touch me. I will not regret it. Ben,” –she put her arms around his neck–  “this is the second time I have flown across the galaxy to get to you. I think you know I trust you. Now, kiss me, and make me yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes studied her face before his lips crashed into hers. Just as they opened their mouths to deepen their kiss, Ben pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to ask, about when you were crying about your porg." Ben paused as he contemplated his words. "I know the porg is real, but were you really talking about yourself? Being lost, without a home, maybe not the nesting thing.” He lifted her chin up. “Being away from your mate because you took yourself away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes." Her lips twitched into a shy smile. "I guess I did describe myself. And I eventually do want to ‘nest’ with you. I've seen it in visions. A family.” She smiled as he softly kissed her again. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and he guided her back into the room from the balcony. She undid the belt across his tunic as he undid hers. Each quickly removing the layers of clothing that stood in their way until there was nothing left. Her eyes widened, there was no kriffing way he was going to fit. Her breathing increased as his hand slid it’s way behind her neck as he kissed her again. His other hand grazed her shoulder and down her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can slow down.” His words were swallowed by her kisses. “I know you're worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just nervous.” She stepped back, her pupils blown, her lips swollen. “Touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His large hand dropped from her shoulder to her left breast. Cupping it while his thumb rubbed against her nipple. His mouth finally left hers and he ran his tongue across her other nipple before enclosing his mouth over it. As he knelt before her, suckling on her soft skin, she arched her chest toward him as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. His mouth found her other breast, soliciting a moan from her as he moved and flicked her nipple with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben,” she whispered. Her skin tingled as his hand went down her stomach, stretching his fingers across her abdomen before dragging his hand down to her pussy. Rubbing his thumb against her clit, lightly biting her breast as she moaned into his touch. He quickly stood back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on the bed,” he demanded. He was already lightly pushing her back. She finally turned and crawled on the bed. She felt him crawl right behind her, felt his hair over her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place. His lips nipping and kissing her shoulder while his free hand ran his fingers between her thighs. Tracing her inner right thigh then rubbing along her wet slit causing her breath to hitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how wet you are. And we just started.” His words were breathless. He felt like his cock would explode from just touching and exploring her body. He pulled her up so she was still sitting on her knees. The arm that was wrapped around her waist moved higher so he could continue to tease her folds with that hand while his other went back to her breasts. He felt her grind against his hand and his grip on her breast tightened in response. He pressed his fingers harder against her slit, teasingly slow, not entering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben,” Rey purred, “I want to touch you.” She felt his shaky breath against her skin before he slowly turned her around to him. Knees to knees, chest to chest, his cock rubbing against her abdomen. Her trembling hand was once again on his face and caressed its way down his scar, to his chest, the chiseled abs. As she felt his fingers at her opening again, she lightly kissed his lips before nibbling his lower lip. “Show me how you want my hand to pleasure you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took her hand and wrapped it around his cock just how he likes and guided her first few strokes. “That, that’s perfect.” He moaned into her mouth before inserting two fingers and began to pump them in and out. Their tongues matched the pace their hands had set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That night, during our force bond after you, aahhhh–” Her eyes rolled back as he began to suck on her neck. "I wanted to do this and more to you, aahhh fuck.” She whined as his fingers pushed harder into her as he popped off of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I jerked off as soon as it ended, ah, with your cum all over my hand... Yes! Just like that Rey, mmm. That feels so good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listening to him only turned her on more. Rey bit his neck as she felt herself once again grinding against his fingers. “Did you really?” She grinned. “That sounds hot, Ben, I wish I could have watched.” He adjusted his fingers’ positions as he continued to fuck her with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was quite a predicament.” His thumb began to circle her clit as he curled his fingers within her. “It was drying so fast, it was either self-pleasure or taste it before jerking off. In fact– ” He grabbed her hand to stop her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down.” His dark eyes burned into hers as she sat down to move her legs from under her, then slowly laid down. He was careful to keep his fingers where they were, slowing the movements as she settled on the bed, then spread her legs apart with his free hand. He studied her body as she lay on the mattress in front of him before lowering himself over her pussy. He pulled his fingers out and she whined in protest. Admiring the glistening sheen on his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry sweetheart, I’m not done with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s brows furrowed in confusion as he brought her legs over his shoulders. “What?” Then she felt his large tongue trace along her slit. “Oh!” Her hips immediately bucked up in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben planted his arm across her hips, pinning her down as he continued to taste her. Licking along her center and biting her folds before sucking on the wet sensitive skin. Her hand instinctively grabbed his hair as she tried to buck into his mouth again. Trying not to scream in ecstasy as his tongue lapped her several more times before he began to suck on her folds again. She felt his crushing arm push down against her even more. His other hand reaching and grabbing her breasts. She was lost in every touch she received from him, so much so that she accidentally pulled his hair as his tongue dove deeper, moaning louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ben.” Rey’s shoulders came off the mattress as she watched what she could of this man eating her out. Ben dove his tongue deeper, greedily licking and sucking her arousal while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He watched through the sheets of hair falling over his eyes as she fell apart right before him then finally released her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Rey, you taste so fucking good.”  He heard her lightly laugh as she released her grip on his hair. Her eyes were full of lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moved her legs off of his shoulders. He sat up to make the movement easier for her. No sooner had she moved her legs off of him than she pulled him by an arm back down to her, their faces centimeters from each other. “Ben, I want you, please make love to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn't help his smile at her request, and his hard cock more than happy to oblige. He kissed her swollen lips and laid her back down on the mattress while positioning himself. It was a bit odd tasting herself on his lips, but it turned her on even more. She felt him shift a little before he thrust into her, their kiss ending as they both moaned and gasped out loud. His was more from pleasure while her moan was a lovely mix of pleasure and pain. Her hands had tightened on his bicep and shoulder as he fully sheathed himself within her, tears threatened to form as she felt her body get torn apart inside. A slight burn that faded into a soothing ache. Stars she’d never felt so full before and he’d never felt anything more amazing than being within her. Her breath hitched as he began to move his hips, slow at first as she nearly had a death grip on him while adjusting to the sheer size of him. He used his left hand to explore her breasts while the right hand kept him propped up off of her. He could feel her body already perspiring. He took her lips with his again. Loving every noise that came from her throat and mouth, he continued his thrusts, he began to take her faster. His hand slid from her breasts, to her neck, across the lower half of her face until his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, his thumb softly stroked her cheek. Her body finally relaxed, she released her tight grip on his arm and neck and he could feel the soft stings from the crescent shapes her nails left. She moved her legs up which caused him to rub along her walls differently, nearly making her scream. He immediately began pumping into her harder and quickly covered her mouth with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were told to be quiet, remember?” He grinned at her as he sat further up, grabbing her hips and lightly lifting her causing another lustful moan to escape her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm easier said, oh! Than done.” She threw her head back as she enjoyed the new angle, grasping the sheets and pillows, anything her hands could grab now that he shifted from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like that?” His hands tightly gripping her hips; he felt more aroused from watching her reactions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost difficult to remember to breathe as Ben took her. She began gasping for air, the pressure deep within almost making her cry as waves of pleasure rolled throughout her. She quickly nodded and answered with, “Yes, yes! Ah don't stop!” She felt her hips lower back down and he fucked down into her. His thumb played with her delicate bundle of nerves while his other thumb traced her lips as his lips teased her breasts. She opened her mouth again and slid his thumb into her mouth. Her lips surrounded his thumb as she began to suck and lick the digit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, you feel fucking amazing. Fuck.” He heard her cry out and her walls clenched around his length, feeling her cunt get suddenly wetter. “Good girl, coming all over my cock.” His hand gripped her chin and his eyes found hers again. “No one else better touch you, you belong to me.” Her hand trailed from his wrist, up his arm, shoulder, neck, until she could grasp his hair along the base of his neck as she began to meet his thrust. “You are mine. Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am yours.” Her voice was shaky from her orgasm. His devilish smile as she repeated his words to him did things to her. He released her chin and slowed down his thrusts to leave a trail of kisses down her arm until she gripped and pulled on his hair. “The same goes to you, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben completely stopped moving. “I thought you already knew: I’ve always been yours.” He felt the tension along his hair loosen up as she let it go. He kissed her nose before he thrust harder and faster than before. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned as she lightly bit him in the crook of his neck. His large hand stretched across her right breast then slid up and down her torso while he began to tease her clit again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ben!” She was sitting slightly up, watching where they connected before she gasped out loud, tilting her head back as he hit a delicious spot deep within her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, their bond completely opened and they froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s vision went completely white for a moment, then she laid back down, almost feeling faint from feeling everything. Both his pleasure and hers. He bent back down over her, and softly kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? I feel it too.” She quickly nodded, trying to catch her breath. “Good, I'm going to keep fucking you. And now you will come for me again.” Before she had a chance to respond he grabbed her legs and brought them up his torso, her feet near his head, everything felt tighter than before. Her moans were breathtaking. He fucked into her again and again. Filling her over and over, making sure he hit that spot again. The sounds of wet flesh hitting against each other filling the air. Each thrust louder than the other. Her hand went through her hair roughly as she began to tense up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, aahhh I'm–” She couldn’t finish her sentence as he bent her legs back down, his torso sliding against hers as his tongue found hers. Pleasure overtook her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an implant? I want to come inside you.” He barely grunted the words out he was so close to climaxing. The veins in his arms and neck standing out as his body became more tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning after pill! Please! Please! Come in me!” Rey begged as she panted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouths once again locked until he nearly growled, “Fu-uck I'm coming!” The sound of Ben unraveling as he came was everything she didn't know she needed. She felt his cock twitch deep within her as he came. His forehead pressed against hers as they caught their breath. His eyes were shut and his body slightly trembled. She carefully cupped her hand behind his neck and pushed her lips to his. He finally opened his eyes as their chaste kiss ended and they smiled at one another before softly kissing again. He carefully pulled out of her, she could feel his hot seed follow, coating her already sticky and slightly bloody thighs. He laid down next to her, pulling her body to his. One of her arms curled between their bodies as the other wrapped protectively around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, morning after pill?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey lightly laughed. “Maz slid it into my hand as we were leaving. My body hates me. I am almost sure we don't need it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We definitely cannot risk it though. I didn't think this would actually happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fingers filled me the other night. What did you expect?” She brought her hand up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you would run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the next three days together. I’m not running. I do feel exhausted though.” She sadly traced his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep then. I would like to leave before sunrise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded her head before laughing. “It is ironic. I’m supposed to be the last Jedi and I just slept with the Jedi killer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer hearing something like Rey of Jakku slept with the Supreme Leader.” He lightly groaned trying not to laugh, running a hand through her tangled hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Rey. No Rey of Jakku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, just Rey, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Everything I Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And you say, "As long as I'm here<br/>No one can hurt you<br/>Don't wanna lie here<br/>But you can learn to<br/>If I could change<br/>The way that you see yourself<br/>You wouldn't wonder why you hear<br/>They don't deserve you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s steady breathing faltered a bit as he began to wake up. He slightly moved his head as he began to become aware of his surroundings. Sensing her by his side, he slowly opened and blinked his eyes as the dark room came into focus. He found her small frame curled against his. Her arm resting over his chest. It was only then he noticed the weight of her head on his right shoulder, not that it was much, just different. A good kind of different, as he is used to waking by himself after dreaming of her throughout the night. Taking in the sight of her he felt both a sense of relief and sadness. Relief that she hadn't run, sad because he knew this wouldn't last. But he wouldn't worry about it just yet. Life has given him few things to be happy about. He would be happy with the little time they have. A chance to hopefully just be Ben and Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben would normally start his day by working out in his training room, followed by meditation, shower, then eat. His schedule will be completely thrown off today as he wants to leave as soon as possible for Corellia. Away from the trackers on her X-wing, away from the memories that haunt her because of him, away from Maz. Especially Maz. Fucking crazy old woman sticking her nose in their business. He could only hope she keeps her word and not tells Leia he and Rey were shacked up in her inn. And that Leia will not sense Maz is hiding something should they communicate. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to dress, scoop Rey into his arms and take her away from Takodana this very minute. That would be redundant. Kidnapping her again from the same planet he already kidnapped her from would win him no favors. Looking over her body he wanted to let her rest, although he longed to be back inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt her arm tighten on him and she moved closer to his body. Her soft breasts pressing into his hardened muscles, her leg going slightly more over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel conflicted about something,” came Rey’s sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moved his right arm around her, tracing his fingers along her frame before resting on her arm. “Honestly, I am just ready to get out of here, but I wanted to let you rest more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not all you were thinking about.” Her voice had a bit of lust in it as she traced her hand down his chest and abdomen. Feeling his muscles with her outstretched fingers, stopping on the scar on the left side of his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stared at the ceiling, his heart rate beating faster. Trying not to be distracted by how her hand felt along his skin, his body ultimately betraying him. He felt her sit up. She lightly winced from her sudden movement, feeling sore all over. But it was a good kind of pain and she smiled as her hand skimmed back up his chest to his left shoulder where she stabbed him with her saber during their first duel. Then she traced back over to the large scar she cut into him when she finished the duel. Tracing up, she follows the scar from his chest, neck, and face before kissing it on his cheek. He watched her movements with just his eyes, afraid to move. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he swore he could see concern cross her features as she felt his disfigured body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did this one come from?” Her hand had made it to his right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend managed to catch me off guard.” He finally sat up and ran his fingers through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the scars hurt?” Her left hand held the right side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly just feels tight every now and then. It's nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be. You should feel proud of what you have done. How were we supposed to know we would end up here?” He leaned into her hand with the slightest movement before taking her hand and kissing her palm. His piercing eyes found her wide eyes again. Her lips partly opened as she watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben finally leaned forward to claim her lips again, pulling her closer to his body before trying to lay her back down. While she wasn't breaking the kiss, she was refusing to be placed on her back again. He could sense it, she wanted to be on top of him, but his selfish, lustful side wanted to completely take over and pin her on her back. He felt her try to push him back as their kiss got deeper, almost desperate as they were both already turned on. She was desperate for him to enter her, but she wanted to be more in control. He decided to play along, but would ultimately show he was still in control. He tossed the sheet that surrounded them, sat up and pulled her onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you want to be in control? I thought you were sore from last night?” He helped slide her down his length, moaning at how wet she felt, enjoying her little gasp and how her arms tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pain always feels better after you rub it out. It’s the same concept.” She groaned as his hand grasped her breast and his mouth played with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben licked the sweet skin between her breasts, staying there for a moment as he started to thrust up into her as she moved her hips. “The only problem with that is, I don't like sharing control and you rejected my initial offer to have control over everything.” He felt her pause and his arm held her against him as he changed his position and laid her on her back. “You’ll have to earn your control over me.” He kissed her earlobe before nibbling down her neck making her arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, that was a dirty trick.” She wrapped her legs around his hips as his movements began to speed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could try to play his game, if she could concentrate on how to overpower him but he felt so damn good while he began to slam into her. She arched her body under him causing him to lift off of her a bit more. She tried wiggling out from under him between moans of pleasure, laughing, then ultimately cursing his large muscular body before begging him to fuck her harder. He completely sat up, holding her hips in his large hands, pounding her faster. He could feel her body tensing once again and slowed down then lowered her hips back onto the bed and slowly ground into her before massaging her breasts with his hand again. He slowly rubbed his hand along her abdomen, whispering how perfect she was, how amazing she felt  before he stopped his hand right above her mound. He used his thumb to slowly tease her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it. You are almost ready to come.” Ben smirked as she nodded between gasps then sulked when he pulled out of her. He laid down on his back then pulled her back on top of him. “Go ahead Rey, fuck me and come all over my cock.” His hands were back on her hips as she took him in again, her body practically shaking when he was fully sheathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have come a lot faster if you let me do this from the beginning.” She rotated her hips and began to find her rhythm. He lifted his shoulders off the mattress just enough to take a breast into his mouth while one hand stroked it’s way up and down her leg and the other spread itself over her other breasts. Her hand firmly planted on his head, grasping his hair as she continued to ride, moaning as she felt the sudden release all over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like watching you unravel for me. Losing control under me, and now losing control on top. There you go baby. Fuck yes, there's that face, stars you are fucking hot when you come.” Ben watched as Rey’s body completely froze as her orgasm hit. Her mouth partly open as she moaned, her eyes opened and looked to his before she collapsed down onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began fucking up into her with more drive, rolling them over once more biting and kissing her neck while one hand grasped her thigh as he angled her leg a bit higher. He let out a strained breath as he came, feeling her hands grasp onto him while she kissed his temple before their lips found each other. Giving the softest kisses as they came down from their climaxes. He eventually pulled out of her and got off the bed before helping her up. Through their bond he could sense she was still tender, but she refused to show any sign of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before he had her against the shower wall. Neither could remember who started it. In the hot water, they fucked away the frustrations of the war, their feelings of being torn and being relieved all at once, all the emotional and sexual tension that had been building up finally finding a release was a high they couldn't come down from. As if the flood gates were open and all they could do was ride it out. After they both hit their peak in the shower he slid down the shower wall, pulling her with him until she sat in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just stay here for the next few days.” She said when her breath settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Maz wasn't here I would agree.” He met her gaze. “She was like an aunt to me for the first ten years of my life. The fact that I’ve been able to fuck you knowing she is in the same building is a bit strange to me.” He sighed. “We need to get you to a doctor, that morning after pill won't be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get the implant at the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Do they have the implants and are they not expired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets just be careful for the next few days. I can guarantee I am not the most fertile woman. I don’t want to go to a doctor I don't know.” She leaned on his shoulder, feeling the water trickle down from his hair above her and over their bodies. “You know, you could have brought protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t think you would let me go this far. You're right though. I should have brought something. I knew your pussy would feel too good to resist." He felt her slightly smack his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Her cheeks were pink and she tried not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Ben smirked then looked over her body. “Are you still sore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's better, like a good kind of sore”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did promise Skywalker I would destroy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, completely. I enjoyed you destroying me.” She finally stood up. “I know you like to stick to a schedule, if you want to leave before sunrise we need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished cleaning up and dressed. On their way out of the quiet and dimly lit inn, Ben jumped over the desk they checked in at and rummaged through the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing??” Rey whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She happened to have that morning after pill on hand, I’m willing to bet she has other preventatives we could use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Supreme Leader stealing forms of birth control?” She smiled as she heard him laugh behind the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With as much money as I gave her last night– What the fuck, there's nothing, maybe she hid it?  Ok fine, I’ll just pull out for the time being...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt her face heat up. “How did we go from trying to kill each other to talking about pulling out??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never tried to kill you sweetheart.” He jumped back over and wrapped his arm around her waist. “That was all you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they got back to the field where their ships were, he handed her a canteen and watched out of the corner of his eye as she took the pill. She handed the canteen back to him then explained she needed to send a message before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat in the cockpit of the X-wing and waited for her transmission to go through before she heard the familiar growl of Chewie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Chewie! I’m so glad you answered. Could you relay a message to Rose for me? Oh she is there?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rey! Everything ok? Did you know you left your porg in your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s why I was calling, I was hoping you can watch her for me? I would ask Chewie, but–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he prefers to roast them rather than boil them in a stew? Yeah, don't worry. I won't let anyone eat her.” Rose giggled. “So, are you meeting up with whoever gave you that large hickey on your neck??” Rose shouted it so loud Ben could hear it all the way across the field. He grinned in satisfaction knowing his mark was seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars Rose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Rey? Hold up, I need to talk to her!” Came Poe's voice in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey quickly ended the communication then left the X-wing, walking back to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything good with Porchie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose has her. She is so sweet. And loud, did you hear what she shouted?” Seeing his satisfied smile confirmed he did. “Of course you did. I’m sure all of Takodana heard her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do recall your words: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>m</span>
  </em>
  <span>ake</span>
  <em>
    <span> sure the Resistance knows I belong to someone then</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. I am very pleased the message was received loud and clear.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Are you sure you want to go to Corellia with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go!” He moved out of her way so she could climb up the ladder. “Are you sure you shouldn't be going in first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be. It makes more sense, but I’m enjoying the view from down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you were checking out my ass.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Evermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now I know she'll never leave me<br/>Even as she runs away<br/>She will still torment me<br/>Calm me, hurt me<br/>Move me, come what may<br/>Wasting in my lonely tower<br/>Waiting by an open door<br/>I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in<br/>And be with me for evermore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived on Corellia a few hours later. She stared in fascination as they flew over a city until they landed at one of the larger buildings. A building he owned and was the only occupant of. If he and other members of the First Order had business then the building would house whoever accompanied them. Usually Hux and the other higher-ups. His knights had their units within the building as well for when he called on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they dropped off their things, he took her out into the city. It was one of the busier planets she had visited so far. The hustle and bustle in the city. They blended in easier with the crowd, but still wore their robes. Rey enjoyed watching the busy life around them as they enjoyed a late breakfast on a patio outside of a café. Once again making small talk, though Rey desperately wanted to ask how they could try to achieve peace between the First Order, the Resistance, as well as the rest of the galaxy. She couldn’t help but feel the conversation would not end well. She tried to snap out of her thoughts, knowing she still had trouble blocking her thoughts from him. She was quickly learning how to control her power, but he had a lot more experience. If he knew her thoughts, he showed no sign of it. He showed a relatively calm stance that he only experiences when he is with her. After they ate, they went to a market and bought food to bring back to his home. He couldn't risk being seen here, the more they explored the more likely of a chance they would be discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they returned and put all the food and drink away, he showed her around his apartments. She almost stepped out onto a balcony to get a better view of the city before he lightly grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The locals know this building belongs to the Supreme Leader. Chances are high they saw my ship land. This area is very peaceful, but the surrounding buildings usually have my security teams even when I do not request it. We blend in on the streets, even entering the building, but you need to be covered if you step out on the balcony. I’m not ready to hand you back over to the Resistance, not when we have a couple more days together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't even think about that. The other windows have a great view of the city though.” She smiled and pulled him to a large window on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have brought you someplace more secluded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. This is perfect. So did you buy this place before or after becoming Supreme Leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After. I stay away from the old family homes, though one day I want to take you to the Varykino house on Naboo. But, that will have to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It belonged to my grandmother. Until this… war comes to an end, hell even slows down, we can't risk going there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we get this war to end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Resistance has to surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, that can't be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because your leader is too full of pride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the First Order still stands for things many people do not agree with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me do then Rey?” He caressed the side of her face. “I know this has been on your mind. Just say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relinquish some of your power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You don't need to rule the galaxy. You don't need this position of Supreme Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, I don't need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you, there are more dangerous monsters than myself in the First Order. Do you want someone more dangerous, more vile, more evil than me in this position?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not evil and vile. I don't think you are a monster, not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else do they describe me then?” He waited for an answer, her tears confirmed that is exactly how </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> described him. Probably including his mother by his guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't the time for tears, Rey. Let’s just try to enjoy this time. I am fine dying knowing what everyone thinks of me. All that matters is what you think of me. You are the only one who has seen me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone could see you, Ben.” She lightly grabbed his face. “Ben, you can change things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his pained eyes and lightly took her hands off his face. “I have been trying to. It’s easier said than done. Even if I were able to change things in the blink of an eye, the members of the Resistance would still be against it.” He finally opened his eyes. “You can try to deny that all you want, but you know it’s true. Remember, my own mother, is training you to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't do it. I won't kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I won't kill you. We are in quite a predicament.” He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she began to cry. “We will figure something out. It’s amazing, I can promise the whole fucking galaxy to you, but cannot promise a real solution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't promise a solution at this moment, but I know eventually we can figure this out… together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together. That was a word he loved hearing from her. He almost wanted to argue it would be easier if she would just come back to the First Order with him. They could be together working on solutions together on his ship or wherever else she wanted to go. If she joined him, they wouldn't have to hide. He decided now was not the time to try to convince her. Her mind was already made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, Ben woke to the sound of his datapad going off. Messages and reports were coming in. Feeling her bare back against his chest, her small frame under the curl of his arm. He gave her the smallest of hugs and kissed her hair before he slid out of bed. He pulled his pants back on and walked over to his desk to begin reading over the reports. He took one last glance at Rey sleeping on his bed before diving into the reports. Several from Hux requesting a video call on a secure link or worse in person. His brows furrowed while he thought about what could be so urgent that it couldn’t wait another day or two. He ultimately decided he would put off the call for later and continued with the reports. A division of Stormtroopers recently defected and several of the troops that trained with those defectors went to reconditioning. So far, no other divisions have defected. Demands of destroying the Resistance had lessened as top generals were setting the sights on the bigger picture at hand. He noticed Rey shift in her sleep before his datapad informed him a com was trying to patch through. Fucking Hux. He must have gotten an alert that Ben had read his reports and requests. He looked at Rey then at the datapad and sighed with aggravation before answering the com.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, General Hux?” His voice just above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader, I have been trying to reach you. My end is secured. I can only assume your end of the com is as well.” Hux waited as Ben just glared at the video. “Right. Sir, we have intercepted several messages from the unknown regions. The messages are encrypted and we are vigilantly trying to interpret, however, it’s similar to the encryptions from the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m failing to see the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little I recognize, I believe there is a greater threat to the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Resistance then?” His eyes caught Rey moving again. She looked over at him and remained quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not. They don't have anyone capable of challenging you for power. Aside from the want to be Jedi. Ren, you know I would love to see nothing more than to see you fail, however, this is a threat I think we can both agree that needs to be looked at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then send the transmissions to me. Is it only broadcast to our fleet or is it galaxy-wide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe it is galaxy-wide sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me informed. I’ll return to the Supremacy in a day and a half. Sooner if we find a greater urgency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Supreme Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The com ended and Ben waited as the file began to transfer to his datapad. He looked over Rey as she sat up, covering herself with the sheet on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't act shy on my account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's another threat out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. Hux has wanted me dead for years now. For once I sense no ill intent. So, whatever it is,  it's serious enough for him to warn me. Asking for secured coms also suggests he thinks we may have a traitor in the First Order.” He ran a hand through his hair before standing to walk over to her. “Rey, when you get back to the Resistance. please tell me if they received it as well. You are already betraying them by being with me, but I need to know everything I can about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully considered his words. She knew he was telling the truth and wasn't trying to manipulate her. “If I hear anything, I’ll let you know. We might need to cut our time here.” She sadly smiled as he climbed on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and laying them on their sides kissing her bare shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility. I’m not ready to let you go yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I.” She turned her body towards him, feeling him move the sheet off of her while she tugged on his pants before he finished pulling them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair falling over her face as he began to kiss her cheek. “Come back with me.” His whispered voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't.” She tightened around him and moved his hair away from his face, shifting her legs to make room for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't or won't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” She gasped as she felt him enter. Their foreheads touched as he began to move in and out of her. “It's not time yet.” She moved her head so she could kiss his scar for what felt like the millionth time. His hand cupped the back of her head as he began to speed up. “Besides, I need to return Porchie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his body up and slammed into her harder. “You won't be able to hide behind your porg forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A mix of passion and laughter left her mouth. “I’m not hiding. You said you would help her.” She arched her back and neck back as he ground into her favorite spot. “Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips traced her throat while the hand that cupped her head threaded his fingers through her hair. “And after that? What excuse could you pull to get away from them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe we are discussing this now-ow!” She gasped as his mouth encircled her breast and he lightly bit her. “I’m sure something will come up. Ben, faster please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He increased his speed with a delicious sound deep in his chest and throat. It wasn't long before she cried out as he pushed her to climax, moments later he quickly pulled out of her, spilling his seed over her while catching his breath before she pulled him back down into another deep kiss. Sweat and his spend covered both of their shaking bodies before Rey stopped the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers through his hair while looking into his dark eyes. “We will be together one day. Please trust me, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he tried to keep his face stoic, his eyes always betrayed him. He simply nodded before getting off of her, offering his hand to help her off the bed so they could clean up in the shower. This time, she managed to talk him into getting in the bath instead. Before he knew it he was sitting in the deep, jetted tub with her in front of him on her knees playing with the top of his hair. She started off giving him a man bun then put small braids throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know why I am letting you do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For starters, I know you are enjoying the view of the breasts.” She smiled as she heard a noise of amusement from him. “And because you love me and are indulging me. I fucking love your hair!” She loosened the braids and lightly pulled his hair back to make him look at her so she could kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the sex making you high on endorphins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very happy with you.” She placed a finger on his lips. “We - just this discussion. I’ll join you when the time is right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was racing. Did she just say she would join him when the time was right? Her kiss on the cheek with her hand on the left side of his face made him realize he let his walls down and she could sense his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile back at her as she pulled away smiling at him before she kissed him on the lips once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had come and gone before they knew it. The following morning they were packing their things before they once again got lost within each other in the throes of passion. Passionate and slow, as if this would be the last time they would be locked within each other's arms again. Rey tried to hold back tears as he softly kissed and worshipped her body. When he came on her again, he kept his head just over her shoulder, looking down at the floor beneath them. He knew she was crying and couldn’t face her. He stayed motionless, just lightly kissing her shoulder until she was able to stop crying. As they made their way to the shower she acted like she hadn’t cried and that things were ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to sound strange, make sure you scrub really hard. Chewie will probably be able to smell me on you. You might want to shower when you get back to the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him in shock. “You're serious? His sense of smell is that good? Well, how would he know it’s you and not just some random guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did spend ten years of my life around him. He told me each human has their own individual scent.” He smirked at a memory. “You know what that does to you when you hit pre-puberty? I don't think I showered so much in my life and constant applications of deodorant because I initially thought he said I smelt bad. But he explained his keen sense of smell and that everyone has their scent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled just thinking of a young Ben freaking out over an intimate conversation with the Wookie. “You and Chewie were close once? You do speak fondly of him.” She watched his hands pause while he rinsed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just looked out for me. are you all done?” After she nodded yes he turned off the water and quickly got out of the shower, handing her a towel before he left the fresher. She dabbed her hair with the towel after he left. She felt a little bad for asking such a personal question knowing how guarded he still is. She dried off then wrapped the towel around her finding him in the bedroom mostly dressed. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset. We really need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She walked in front of him and for the first time, he couldn't meet her eyes. “Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m not handling today like I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel it too. look, just hold me as tight as you want during our flight to Takodana.. say as little or as much as you want. Just know that I’m not doing this to hurt you, but I need things to be a little different and that my decision is fucking killing me.” His fingers tilted her chin up and he softly kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do understand. Besides, we still have our force connections, better than nothing. Right? And you do need to save that porg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight to Takodana wasn't as bad as they anticipated. Sharing lighter stories of their past, each trying to make the other feel better. Then they got to the field and he helped her out of the Whisper. Holding her hand he walked her to the X-wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my young Jedi, be careful. please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Call me scavenger. I am not a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He once again rested his forehead on hers, softly whispering to her before kissing her forehead. “Not yet at least. My Scavenger, please be careful. let me know when you are ready to bring Porchie to her home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The porg or myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. though I won't stop asking when you are ready to come home with me. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Ben.” She kissed him once more before playing with his tunic. “I need you to leave first.” She watched his confused face looking at her, trying to process her request. “You've watched too many people leave. I want you to leave first, leave first while remembering this isn’t goodbye. It's finding out what our sources know about this new possible threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hands and finally nodded his agreement before kissing her once more and walking away. She watched the Whisper fly away then made a face at her X Wing, it wouldn’t be a smooth flight back. She gave herself a few minutes as tears managed to spill over after she couldn’t feel his presence nearby. She got into the X-wing, turned off the communication devices, and made her way back to Ajan Kloss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah you can start over you can run free<br/>You can find other fish in the sea<br/>You can pretend it's meant to be<br/>But you can't stay away from me<br/>I can still hear you making that sound<br/>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br/>You can pretend that it was me<br/>But no, oh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey landed the X-wing back in hangar five and slumped back in her chair for a minute with a sad sigh. She missed him already. She missed him as soon as she told him to leave first. She remembered watching him walk back to his ship. His long strides made it a fast walk. His fists had tightened by the time he was back at the Whisper. Her throat began to hurt from tears she refused to shed watching him sit in his seat and lower his shields before taking off. He looked at her briefly and nodded before taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the noise in the hangar. Felt people walking up to begin refueling the ship and check for damage. She finally grabbed her bag and climbed out of the X-wing. She heard a few people greet her as she walked out of the hangar, causing her to glance up and weakly smile before casting her eyes back to the ground. Deep down she wanted to contact Ben and tell him it was a mistake for her to come back, but she knows she has unfinished business here. She lightly kicked a few rocks on the ground, watching them tumble until a few stopped on another pair of boots. She stopped walking and looked up to see an annoyed Poe standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, where the hell did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The general gave me a few days to clear my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take a few days off-planet to clear your head, but won't help us on missions?” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “We need you out there! Clear your head out there, killing the enemy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “I don’t have the patience for this.” She walked past him and quickly turned around defensively when she felt him lightly grab her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry! I am. I’m just stressed. And worried.” He let go of her wrist as she glared from his face to her wrist. “BB-8 said you won't let him follow you during your training. You don't talk to anyone and then disappear for days at a time. not just on an X-wing, you disappear out in the jungle. Even Finn is worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is he not worried? Look, I appreciate the honesty, but you don't understand and never will. I’m being trained to do something that I ca- I don't know if I can do what is expected of me. The Resistance seems to be looking to me to save them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It’s not fair. Look, come to dinner with me. We can talk it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, how about we take a walk and talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business, that’s what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally put his hands up. “Ok, ok. I got it. I’ll let Leia know you are back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away and made her way to her room. She grinned at the little area the porg used to make a nest out of her sheet. Remembering how she used Ben's cloak as a nest in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cloak!” She looked in the other bag she didn't touch while away and confirmed it was there. She lightly touched it. Though it hadn’t been on Ben in days, she could strangely feel his presence. She hid the bag under her bed again and found clean clothes and put them in a bag she carried her shampoo and body wash in. She opened her door and nearly ran into Finn and Rose. Finn holding the porg with outstretched arms while Rose was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at the sight and took Porchie in her arms. “Thank you, Rose, I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped!” Finn piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You whined. Porchie is so sweet. But, I do think she is feeling homesick. Hopefully the general will let you take her home soon.” Rey softly pet Porchie on the head as she chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her soon. I’m glad she was in good hands.” She walked Porchie back to her bed and sat her down before giving her a nice pat as well. Walking back out and locking her doors she turned to the pair. “I need to freshen up. All the traveling alone today and I feel gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh. First chance you get, you're going to tell me more about this trip of yours!” Rose said excitedly, her hand grazing towards her neck while giving Rey a knowing look towards the still bruised section of the hickey Rose noticed days ago. Rey just gave a small laugh and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the Falcon and her relief Chewie was repairing something on the outside. There was no way she could hide whatever scent that lingered from Ben. Would the scent of cologne linger from being pressed against him during their flight back to the field on Takodana? His kisses that he trailed along her cheek and neck during said flight, other bodily liquids that didn’t wash away with the shower earlier. She could feel her cheeks burning at the thought. She saw Chewie quickly look around before turning to see her. He waved and growled at her. She waved back and explained she was using the fresher and she’ll be happy to talk to him afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locked the door to the fresher and started the steam shower. She stripped and stepped into steam and used her soaps and sadly scrubbed away any evidence of Ben that was on her. He did suggest another shower, after all, she shouldn't be feeling sad or guilty. This shouldn't be a difficult thing and it was. She finally slumped down in the shower crying because she was already used to how his arms crossed over her body when they stood in a shower together. How he helped her get that one spot that’s hard to reach on her back. How he liked washing her hair, or how he would worship her body with the softest of kisses. She had the most powerful man in the galaxy on his knees for her. How his eyes would look up at her as he would proclaim his love before kissing her abdomen, or her legs, or how they looked while he ate her out.  His eyes displayed how he was feeling. His love, lust, passion, anger, jealousy, his sadness. She loved every emotion she saw through his eyes. She needed to stop crying. She said it herself that this was not goodbye, but it hurt so fucking much. She felt homesick again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she took a few deep breaths to calm down and finally stood up, turning off the steam shower and drying off. He left a few smaller love bites on her, like above one of her breasts, her abdomen, right above her slit. She remembered feeling so surprised the time he did that but loved how good his teeth felt down there. She quickly dressed and grabbed her things and made her way through the Falcon. She nearly ran into Chewie on the way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chewie! How are the repairs coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mewled and growled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The compressor? Oh, that’s not good” He went on some more. “Yes, I think I’ll have to take time to help you.” Then he said something that made her blood freeze. “I’m sorry what? Who are you reminded of?” His sad reply made her uneasy. “Oh. I mean, maybe I'm wearing one of their son's shirts? Maybe that’s why you are reminded of him?” She moved her bag and showed him the dark grey tunic. “Were you close? Never mind. I'm sorry if this upset you.” She sadly smiled as he lightly padded her on the head. “I don't think you can say you failed him Chewie. Listen, I didn’t mean to upset you- oh? You thought he was nearby? No. There's no way. Again, I’m wearing his old clothes. I need to report to Leia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling slightly panicked she ran back to her room and threw her travel clothes in a laundry basket. She should wash them soon as she didn’t have much to wear. Ben was right. Chewie was able to smell him on her, or nearby as he said. It threw off the poor Wookie who looked around to see if Han's son intruded on their base. She grinned at the sleeping porg and was about to make her way to Leia, but stopped. She picked up Porchie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Porchie, for us to speed up your return I’m going to need you to mess things up around here. we are going to find something with wires that won't do too much damage to the base. Just enough for Leia to let me go again.” She scratched the porg behind its head enjoying the sounds that used to bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the Finalizer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben landed his ship and quickly made his way off out of the hangar. Though he tried to keep up with reports while he was gone, he did get sidetracked. Sidetracked, but it was worth it. On his way to his quarters, he ran into General Hux who immediately saluted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back from your pleasure cruise, Supreme Leader?” His typical sarcastic tone was a bit lower than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I stand here before you, the answer is quite obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Hux wanted to talk about the encrypted messages, but with the idea of a spy being in their ranks, he couldn't outright talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As per our reports, there have been no sightings of the Scavenger nor the Resistance in your absence. The troops that were sent for reconditioning should return in the next five days.” His eyebrows raised a little. Hux was awful at communicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will speak to you of those divisions shortly in my quarters. Mitaka is to join us as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Supreme Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked through his quarters, tossing his bags to the side, and sat down in a chair leaning his head back. He hated how quiet it was now. He had gotten used to Rey's voice. From their random conversations about simple things like the flowers she liked, books on the datapad, to their deeper conversations like why she couldn't join him yet. He missed how high her voice sounded as she orgasmed in his arms. To how she sometimes screamed his name while grabbing what she could. The sheets, his hair, his body. He wanted to curl in bed with her in his arms. He was used to holding her at night, how her petite body fit against his large frame perfectly. He took a long breath, just thinking of her turned him on and he couldn't deal with that at the moment. His eyes fixated on the floor as he thought about how caring she was with him, so loving. He felt incomplete without her. If he didn't have to worry about anyone tracking them down he would have run off with her. Live the rest of their days away from everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, he could feel their bond opening. She was laying on his couch with Porchie on her lap, happily scratching her feathers, comparing his eyes with the porg's. He opened his mouth to argue, but the little creature looked over at him with those big, dark eyes. Maybe Rey had a point. Stars she looked so beautiful laying there on his couch with her soft smile. She finally looked over at him and grinned before mouthing the question </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After he nodded she nearly jumped off the couch, which the part he could see of her surroundings was her makeshift bed. The poor porg went flying down to the floor as she jumped on his lap, grabbing his cheeks while her lips crashed onto his, her damp hair falling against his face. She felt the soft leather of his glove cup her face as he kissed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” She said as she began to grab at his tunic, clearly wanting it removed this very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too. I don’t think we will have time for this.” He lightly grabbed her hands. “I’m supposed to be meeting with some of my higher-ups.” He eyed her lips as he finished the sentence before taking them with his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to move her hands to his body again, but his grip tightened. She playfully bit his lip before pulling her head back. “I was supposed to ask about the messages. While I am doing that, I can ask if I can leave again. Bring Porchie this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are a bit pathetic. it hasn't been a full standard day and we are practically dry humping each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down, she didn't realize she straddled him, let alone she was grinding against his erection. Her cheeks immediately flushed followed by a gasp as he kissed and sucked her pulse point. He was pushing his body against hers making her moan. “Ah, I can see you have no issues with this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the timing issue, and you aren't really on my lap.” He groaned as he felt her grind down against his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I am on your lap, just like that one night where you fingered me in the jungle.” She quietly gasped as they kept rubbing against one another. “You know, we might as well take off our pants at least.” She leaned her head back as his hands massaged both breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her forward and mouthed her breasts through the tunic she was wearing. “You are wearing one of my old shirts.” He made his way to the other breast. “You look good in it. Is your door locked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has access to my quarters.” He grabbed her ass and stood them up roughly kissing her. “Pull your pants down and get on my couch or your bed, it’s the same spot.” He murmured in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed while she slowly backed away from him. Undoing her belt, watching him do the same. Their belts dropped to the floor, he grabbed her hips and turned her around. Moving her damp hair out of the way he kissed her neck while he grabbed the waistband of her pants and began to pull them down, slowly bending her over the couch while lowering her to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you can be quiet while I fuck you hard and fast.” He hotly whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m not, I guess you’ll have to gag me.” She grinned in satisfaction as he moaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished pulling her pants down then pulled his down. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet walls. Right as he was about to thrust into her there was a loud knock on Rey's door. He bit his lip trying not to move into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, the General requests your presence immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there shortly!” She snapped at whoever was speaking through the door. It was her turn to bite her lip as Ben began to rub her clit with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, it sounds urgent.” Rose's voice was a bit more clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben bit her earlobe. “It can't be as urgent as this.” She reached behind her and ran her hand through his hair, desperately kissing him before another soft knock on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose. I’ll... I'll be there shortly!” She leaned into his erection. She found his eyes as she rubbed herself against him, the tip of him just within her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept playing with her clit and ran his other hand up and down her body as his body shook, feeling how wet she was against him. He lightly pulled her head back to him and whispered in her ear. “I want to fuck you. now..” She barely nodded and he covered her mouth with his hand as he thrust into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, just don’t take long.” Rose hesitantly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gripped Ben's hair with one hand and reached behind her to grab his thigh as he moved in and out of her. She moved her face away from his hand “I won't be long!! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll let her know.” They sighed in relief after Rose finally walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your friend would never leave. you're so wet.” His deep voice murmured between thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t stopped thinking about you-ah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed into her harder, adding pressure on her sensitive bud, his other hand on her jaw and neck as his lips lingered along her shoulder and neck. Both quietly moaning. She began to gasp out loud and he placed a finger in her mouth. Immediately her mouth closed around his finger.  He was already bringing her to her climax. She could feel herself shaking more and more with each thrust before she clenched around him, shaking as she came. He forced her to turn her head towards him as she orgasmed and claimed her mouth with his. Their tongues fighting over dominance until he broke the kiss to catch his breath as his hips faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell forward suddenly as he came. Their bond broke. Groaning as he sat back up he finally opened his eyes, prepared to grab a towel to clean his spend. His brows creased together as he regained his breath. There was no mess. Not in the usual sense, he had a small dribble of his cum, a lot of her arousal, but his cum wasn’t on the sheets. He looked on the couch and floor as he tucked himself back into his pants. “The fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had collapsed onto her bed after he disappeared. Her trembling body finally began to settle as she sat back up. She froze as she felt hot liquid flow down her thighs. She licked her lips  “Well fuck.” She grabbed a hand towel and cleaned herself up before fixing her clothes. “I’ll just visit the doctor after speaking with Leia. Come along Porchie.” She picked up the porg. “Let’s go chew some wires.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will somebody<br/>Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and<br/>What's happenin'?<br/>Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'<br/>We are the youth<br/>Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing<br/>A bit of the truth, the truth</p><p> </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey walked to the command center. Leia was almost always there.  In her arms was the porg, almost happily asleep. After walking into the room, she waited while Leia finished talking to a few other people ahead of her. When Leia finished she smiled warmly at Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey! Welcome back.” She pulled Rey into a hug. “How are you? Do you feel better now that you had a few days to yourself?” She paused looking at her shirt for a moment before moving along to another report with Rey following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trip did help. Thank you General,” Rey replied as Porchie flapped her wings and Rey set her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m happy to hear it. Where did you go? Someplace fun? Or someplace quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped in her tracks and looked Leia over. “With all due respect General, you already have that answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Leia played coy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the tracker and placed it on an animal. I’ll be perfectly honest with you. I do not appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the chaotic movements and weird sounds it picked up. Rey, I’m sorry for the distrust. There is a very large bounty on your head. I didn't want to take a chance.” Leia looked up at Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know all about the bounty. I can take care of myself. Now, are you worried about the bounty or worried I would leave the Resistance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. We have had so many people trying to defect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them leave then. Let them try to live their lives. Forcing people to stay in a hopeless situation is just as bad as the First Order forcing people to join their ranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia rubbed her palms together as she took in Rey's words. “You're right. In a way, you are absolutely right… I just wish things were different… now then back to matters at hand. Have you heard? About the messages being sent across the galaxy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raised her eyebrows acting curious. “Messages? What sort of messages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven't interpreted them yet. They're eerily familiar to the old Imperial codes. Honestly, I was hoping the First Order had translated them. If it’s a threat of some sort, you know they would have broadcasted it for everyone to hear.” She lightly laughed, and Rey awkwardly joined in. Leia went to say something else, but one of their computers shorted out followed by the sounds of a porg and someone cussing it out. Rey quickly ran over and picked the porg up, brushing some of the burnt feathers off. Leia sighed. “Rey… your… pet… we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's depressed. It's nesting season, and she doesn’t have her mate here.” She held Porchie up to Leia. Leia's face that was once a bit annoyed returned a sad pout to the porg as she pet it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can't be mad at it now. Her… you said she right?” Leia thought for a minute. “It would explain why so many X-wings wires were shorted along with other places on base while you were gone. Each one had nests made.” She sadly sighed. “It's hard being away from your loved ones… and she has done so much damage… but you just got back! Ugh. Rey… I’m sorry I’m going to sound like a bitter old woman. Could you please return her. I know you are lonely and in need of friends, but this bird cannot stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well yes, of course I understand General. When should I return her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as possible, please,” Leia answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get my things ready then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case I don't see you before you go, may the Force be with you.” She smiled at Rey and once again looked at Rey's tunic with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the Force be with you.” She quickly took her leave and ran back to her room and hugged Porchie once inside. “I love you, and I’ll miss you so little porg! I should wash my clothes. It’s probably too early to open the connection.” She paused for a moment looking down at Porchie's eyes. “I’ll have no one to talk to when I get back.” She snapped out of her outward thoughts and grabbed her bag of dirty clothes and made her way to the Falcon. She should have washed everything while using the fresher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved Chewie was busy when she walked on board she started her wash and met him outside, helping him with another broken sensor. They carried on a conversation about how she flew to Takodana. Chewie expressed how he was surprised by her choice. Rey explained she can't let actions of the past stop her from life. He ended up bringing up her tunic again, telling her the last time he saw it on Ben he had turned seventeen. He and Han went to pick him up, but he laughed at them saying he had his own ship to fly off the hellish planet that he resided on while at the temple. He explained how they all knew how much Ben hated being at the temple, how they all saw signs of him becoming more and more reclusive, how Chewie himself had confronted Han and Leia about what he felt was neglect of their child. They didn't see it the way Chewie saw it. Leia insisted Luke was the only one who could teach Ben how to control his powers and suppress his emotions. Han and Chewie both agreed suppressing one's emotions doesn't do anyone good, and that it was rich coming from her. Ben's temper was inherited from his mother. Rey got a good laugh with Chewie when he told her how she reacted. After her clothes finished drying, and they fixed a few more circuits on the Falcon he sadly told her she would have been a good match for Ben. Before she left the Falcon she looked up at Chewie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe he is a good man. He just wasn't allowed to be one. Don't give up hope. Goodnight Chewie. I’ll see you when I get back.” She smiled as he pat her on the head then left to go back to her quarters to drop her clothes off. Then, she made her way to the medical tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's brows furrowed deeply as they went over report after report, looking at different holos. Hux glared at Mitaka at one point for forgetting to use a coaster at Ben's dining table. They all looked at each other uncomfortably during their conversation over the defectors, opting to eat in his quarters. Kylo Ren was never hospitable… and now he was Supreme Leader, and they were discussing reports while breaking bread. It was weird to all three of them. No matter, they had to find the spy within the First Order and discover who was sending messages from the unknown regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we positive there are no other divisions ready to just up and quit? Ever since FN-2187, it’s been touch and go with these men and women. I still feel we need to go back to clones, stop harvesting the young.” Ben ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader, I can assure you there will be no more defections. As for our spy, I’m willing to bet it's one of the older generals or officers, captains… those closer to being old enough to have also served the Empire,” Hux replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you aren't the spy? I’ll give you one chance to surrender before I tear through your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked him dead in the eyes while Mitaka chugged his water nervously. “We don't see eye to eye sir, but my loyalty has always been to the First Order. I swore an oath to the First Order, including the Supreme Leader. If I were capable to betraying the First Order, there would be no hiding it from you. Even as you… obsess on finding the Jedi girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Mitaka.” Ben looked over at the Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to not die by being choked or shot sir. I would not betray you. I agree with General Hux. I’ll start looking through files for our older members, but I fear we may not need to look further than this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pryde then? I felt it weeks ago. I didn’t suspect he would actually follow through with treason.” Ben leaned back in his chair, his thumb and finger resting on his chin as he thought who else to suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does make my work easier sir. Now, you said you would be traveling off ship again sir? Do you know when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon. I don't have a time frame yet… however with my absence, I trust you would be able to tell me if you hear or see anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Supreme Leader. I can tell you now, he does not trust me in the slightest. Mitaka however, well... everyone trusts Mitaka. Are you sure you are not the spy?” Hux tried to hide his wicked sneer watching the man panic while maintaining his innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Hux, let’s not give Mitaka a heart attack. I think that is all we need to discuss for now. I’ll let the two of you know when I take my leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two men left his quarters Ben paced his room. He was feeling anxious and couldn't understand why, aside from the mysterious threat in the unknown regions. He looked out his viewport into the cold, dark expanse of the galaxy. He felt like a fool. He was worried about her, knowing she was capable of taking care of herself. She needed to be here by his side, not some hole in the ground with a makeshift bed. He sighed with annoyance just thinking how the Resistance didn't deserve her. His mother definitely didn't deserve to have Rey anywhere near her. His frown deepened as he tried to understand her loyalty to the rebels. He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize the bond had opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look troubled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and tried to relax his shoulders as he turned around to see her. “It's nothing. I just got out of a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Was it bad news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would love to relay bad news of the First Order to your friends, wouldn't you?” The words escaped his lips before he realized. He watched as she took a half step back from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No? What’s the matter with you?” She glared up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't bad news. Just, we have no real definitive answers about the encryptions. And I’m sure you heard we recently had defectors in our troops. I’m trying to get them to go back to using clones, to stop stealing children. They won't fucking listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You outlawed slavery and trafficking, what the First Order has been doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. I cannot believe I didn't put two and two together. They have no choice but to listen now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and you ARE the Supreme Leader.” She watched him as a new wave of energy hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. I’ll fucking command for the clone army and finally put a stop to them harvesting the young.” He closed the space between them, pulling her into a rough kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from him after a few moments. “Ben, how tired are you? Have you not rested? You forgot you hold all the power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, you have occupied my mind since the moment you came crashing into my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no... no. You can't blame that on me.” She was trying not to laugh as he kissed her cheek and began to go down to her pulse point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you- have- fucked- my brains out,” he said in between his tender kisses. He felt her hand light caress his face, and he lifted his head to see her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the order in and sleep…. Leia wants me to return Porchie as soon as possible.” She placed a finger on his plush lips. “I’m going to rest first.  I want to meet back on Takodana, but it’s too far of a fight for me. I want you to rest as well. Because if you snap at me like that again, you can just forget about me letting you sleep with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a fake pout. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are.” She grinned as she walked to her little bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll just eat you out the next time you are mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted trying not to laugh. “Oh and by the way! Your pull out game was not on point. I don't know if it was just premature, but you could have warned me before you came inside of me today. So, that solves another mystery I had in my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He completely froze looking over her before running his hand softly through her hair. “First off, I really am sorry. I thought I was pulling out when the connection broke. Second of all, not premature, mature. There is nothing premature about what goes on down there sweetheart.” He pulled her to him. “Are you worried?” Still running his fingers through her hair, over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn't. Now isn't the time… the doctor said it was too early for any test. But, I do have the implant. She said the added hormones could help prevent an unwanted pregnancy.” She wrapped her arms around him under his arms, tightly holding his muscular body. “I wouldn't call it unwanted… eventually I would want a family with you. It’s too dangerous at the moment.” She felt him lightly laugh. “What is it?” She moved her face to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have injections for male birth control as well. I had it injected today after you seduced me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped “I seduced you? Wait… yeah, I did start that. Didn't I? Well then, we are well covered for future rendezvous.” She smiled and got on her tiptoes to kiss his chin. “I’m climbing into bed for sleep. You put your command in, and cuddle with me while you go to sleep. I’m on your couch correct? Is there cuddle room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him as he protested her sleeping on the floor. He insisted she sleep on the couch saying he would sleep on the floor next to her. She tossed her pillow on the floor then pulled out the bag with his cape. “I meant to return this to you, but I’ll borrow it for one more day. Porchie and I think it's comfy.” She heard the porg screech as she curled under it, laying her head down on the pillow. He pursed his lips together when he realized she would refuse to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to put in the command for the clone army, stop the kidnapping of children by the First Order, then I’m coming back with some real pillows for you from my room.” He smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the pillows for her first. Lifting her sleeping body just enough to slide one under her head, tossing the other one. Then he went to his com link and put in his official orders. Mitaka had a form sent over for him within minutes for him to sign.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nothing Really Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing takes the past away<br/>Like the future<br/>Nothing makes the darkness go<br/>Like the light<br/>You're shelter from the storm<br/>Give me comfort in your arms</p><p> </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke early the next morning. She felt her head was on a pillow, while the rest of her body was on the hard floor. Her back felt warm, but he was no longer next to her. The connection just ended. She sat up and found Porchie nestled behind her legs. She must have curled between her and Ben's legs at some point. She sat up and rummaged through her now clean clothes to begin folding and packing them. She frowned as she decided she needed to pack the pillow and cape in a separate bag. She ran to the galley for some food, then walked to the command center to see if there were any updates on the transmissions. Naturally there were none. She then returned to her room, grabbed her bags and the porg and made her way back to Hangar Five. She was nearly there when she once again ran into Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your way out again?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this little porg here has been making a mess of things here, so I’m going to return her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about you put her and your stuff on the Falcon? We can all go so you won't be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Um... no that won't be necessary. I prefer to travel by myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don't get you Rey. Do you know how dangerous it is right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself, but thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok... hey, when you get back, do you want to get some caf with me? Or a bite to eat? I want to try to get to know you better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sure you are real nice... but I do prefer to keep to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped around him to the ships. The ship she used last time had a new sensor on it. She growled with annoyance and broke it off before walking to another ship and another. None of the other ships had the sensors. Leia was trying to get more information on where she was going. She did a check on a different ship and loaded her things in it, taking off as someone screamed she was to use the other. It took all her will power not to scream fuck off as she left. She would just have to remember not to say anything until she was far away from the ship in case there were more she didn't know about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, feeling a lovely chill go down her body. She could sense him as their bond tried to open. She could feel he was calm, maybe a little anxious. She smiled to herself, loving when she knew he felt at ease. To her surprise the bond never opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later she finally arrived on Takodana. She let out a tired sigh after she landed her ship in the same field as before. Ben's ship was already there. She threw herself to the ground and carried the porg down the steps, placing her on the ground before stretching her limbs, nearly shrieking when she felt his arms wrap around her, his lips on her neck, his hair tickling her cheek. She turned around, placing a hand on his face as she returned the kiss. They only pulled away when Porchie let out a loud squawk and they both looked down. She quickly placed a finger on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you scan my things? They added a different device to the ship I used, and Leia admitted she was trying to spy on me last time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hoped her thoughts made it to his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His frustrated sigh confirmed he did as he pulled out the same device as before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you she wouldn’t let you out of her sight so easily.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scanned her bags and her body again. “She had a microphone mixed with the last tracker, didn't she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The other device I found… I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a camera or something transmitting holos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up Porchie and looked her over. “It's time to get this thing home. I would feel a little guilty if we lost her on this planet. How many hours will it take to get to her planet?” He grabbed her bags as well and walked to his ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can carry my own things,” she quickly said, but enjoyed the view of the Supreme Leader walking with a porg in his arms. “It shouldn't take long. We are very close to her planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put her bags and Porchie into his ship and offered his hand to help her up the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab her! Or she will chew wires!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He turned to look. “Ah! No, you little shit.” He quickly climbed in and picked her back up. “Nice try. But those buttons and wires aren't for you to chew.” He sat down in the seat and reached his hand for Rey's as she stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to bet you have enough room back there for an additional seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I do enjoy having you on my lap. Besides, this seat reclines. So if I’m tired while I’m flying, I can land anywhere with a surface, lay the chair back and sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached back behind him grabbing the bag with his pillow and cape laying it on the space behind them then reached for Porchie. “Did you know she slept between us last night?” She placed Porchie on the cape and watched as the porg began to nuzzle the cape into a nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did notice. I kept moving my legs away. I was afraid I would crush her.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You brought everything back… I’m in no hurry for my things to be returned.” He shifted his gaze to his control panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not like I can tell Leia ‘Hey, I have to return some stuff to your son. Mind if I leave?’ And it’s too much of a risk to keep these.” She stopped looking at Porchie and turned to him. “I do think it was kind of you… giving her the cape to nest in... the pillow for last night.” She kissed his cheek while caressing the other side of his face. “I’m tempted to keep your pillow though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the coordinates?” He finally looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Deep down he was hoping to bring her back with him, but he knew it was a foolish hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… I forgot you weren’t exactly there with me.” She typed the coordinates in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her waist in one hand as he flew the whisper off the planet. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahch-To.” She shifted her weight a little and rested her head onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahch-To? I’ve never heard of it.” He looked at the coordinates and the blank space of the map. “Oh. I didn’t realize she came from the planet Skywalker was hiding on. Not surprised he hid in the unknown regions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I thought it was obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ship has been all over the galaxy. In my mind, the porg could have come from anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't really think about it that way. I’m sorry. At least it didn’t pick up anything from Jakku. It was stuck there for years. So many nasty creatures there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did pick up the prettiest and most feral creature from Jakku.” He finally looked at her again then eyed her lips before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh how you flatter me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it like? The planet? Inhabitants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won't be to your liking. It’s mostly water, the natives are called Lanai, and they don't like me. It’s very primitive. But the island I’m returning her to holds the first Jedi temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't they like you?” He could feel his lip twitch up in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For starters, I blew a hole in one of their huts. You know, the first time the Force connected us? They were quick to start repairing it. I ran out and then saw you again. It wasn't until it disconnected that I noticed them all over the village. I’m not sure what some were saying as they were cleaning out the hole in the wall, but I am sure they were cussing me out. And then I almost dropped a large rock on some of them. I didn't mean to. I just got carried away and sliced through it, and it went tumbling down the side of the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a habit of leaving lasting impressions don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later they arrived. Ben's interest peaked as he took in the view. Though mostly water, it was oddly familiar. Then he saw the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The island... the one you imagined while trying to sleep… it's real.” He looked over at her, and she sadly smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they landed she turned her body to look behind Ben to check on the porg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's sleeping. Should we wake her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's been waiting a long time to come home, to be returned to her mate. Wake her. Bring her home.” He opened the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should help me. She seems to like you.” She started climbing down. “Ben, can you hand her to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she just likes the cape.” He carefully picked up the porg, who still squeaked and chirped at the sudden movement. He climbed down and handed her the porg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are Porchie! You are home now. I hope you find your love soon and eat plenty of fish. I’m sure you’ll make the prettiest nest.” She set her down and watched her waddle off. She didn't understand why, but she felt sadness rush over her watching her porg leave. She tried to stop her lip from quivering as she felt Ben walk up behind her. He placed a hand on her back and leaned his head down toward her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the right thing to do. She now has freedom to run around. I’m sure you can visit her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey simply nodded then cleared her throat. “I... want to show you a few things, if that is alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which first? The temple, the dark mirror, or the hut that I fondly remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't lie to you, I have no interest in the Jedi temple or artifacts. I got my fill while I trained with Luke. We can go to the mirror or the hut. Whichever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him. “You are going to tell me you aren’t the slightest bit interested in seeing the ruins of the first Jedi temple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised Skywalker I would destroy you.” He raised an eyebrow. “I would defile you in that temple just to anger his spirit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey's jaw dropped a bit and she immediately felt that familiar warmth he usually triggered. “Perhaps the hut first… it’s almost sun down… and I’ve traveled most of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are tired… you are just short of confirming you and your friends are on the other side of the galaxy. I would say hours past Coruscant.” He felt her grab his hand and walked towards his ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The galaxy is huge. And you are just guessing.” She felt a light panic deep within her, because he was very close with his guess. Technically he was right. Thankfully the area was populated with moons and planets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the wind whip her hair around her face. She forgot how breezy parts of the island were. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep her hair out of the way. She turned to him with a grin, making him stop in his tracks. He looked at her and already knew what she wanted. He sighed and sat down, letting her pull his hair back. He wanted to feel annoyed, but the feel of her fingers going through his hair was enough to make him feel completely at ease. If he were a cat, this would have made him purr. After a few minutes of her lightly pulling his long hair, she braided the top part of his hair and tied it toward the back. He quickly glanced up at her, smiling at her satisfied face before he quickly looked away. He wasn't used to such a simple, intimate act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… are you blushing? Did I get the Supreme Leader to blush?” She leaned against his back, bending her head over his shoulder, both of her hands on the other side of his face pulling him towards her. She kissed his face then his scar. “I would happily play with your hair forever.” She almost immediately regretted her words. She knew she wasn't going back with him yet. She knew how much he longed for her to come back with him, to be by his side. She knew it was part of the reason he was slightly agitated. Returning his things, and not having an actual reason to get off base now that they have returned the porg. He turned his face and softly kissed her lips, taking her hands with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me the island. I am really fascinated that you had seen it before coming here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It surprised me as well. But then again, I had visions of you before we met. And I know you saw me as well.” They both stood up. “If you want to rough it out for the night, we can bring our things to the hut first. The weather can be a bit unpredictable here, and it’s a bit of a hike back to the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed their bags and closed his ship. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he kissed her hair, then they began the walk to the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered the village several of the caretakers stopped in their tracks, mouths wide open as they looked at Ben and Rey, mostly Rey. One of them began pointing and speaking in the dialect that Rey never understood. Several of the caretakers scrambled, putting away their tools, their baskets, and wagons. Some shrugged and began to sweep the walkways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you do to them? They act like you are about to raid the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you… I accidentally broke a few things, blasted a hole in that wall” -she pointed to her old hut- “while trying to kill you, broke a boulder that almost landed on a few Lanai…I thought they warmed up to me after Master Luke tricked me into thinking they were being attacked. I barged in on a ceremony with my lightsaber, but they just gestured for me to wave it, and they started dancing. I cannot believe you are laughing at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sides hurt from actually laughing. She was so flustered as she explained everything again, and the expressions on the Lanai as they realized that he and Rey were here, was all a bit much. He wiped his left eye. “I don't think I’ve laughed that hard since I was a child.” He pulled her against his chest, kissing her forehead as she sighed with aggravation. “I mean, they aren't exactly being hostile towards us, so maybe they don’t completely dislike you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Lanai came over and looked over Ben and threw her arms up muttering something else. As she walked away she threw her arms large, and wide, and pointed to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hut is right over there, the one that I just pointed to.” She noticed several of the Lanai were rummaging around it. They were stopped by another caretaker shooing them away while another pulled on the bags from Ben's hand. Confused he looked over at Rey, and she just shrugged. “I learned to just go with it. Let her take the bags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released the bags, and they watched as the care take quickly waddled into Rey's hut. Then they saw the caretakers bringing blankets and pillows. The one who sized up Ben earlier pulled out a loom and began weaving, gesturing for more yarn and pointing at Ben once again making large arms. They began to back up as the Lanai in front of them kept gesturing for them to go walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took his hand and walked them out of the village heading for the cave. Ben felt the dark energy as soon as they landed the ship. The closer they got to the cave the more he could feel the dark calling to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has the same energy I felt when Snoke brought me to Dagobah for training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” She stopped at the entrance of the cave. She could see the water reflecting the small amount of light that crept down below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents trying to stop me from who I was meant to become. I had to make Snoke believe I killed them in my vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have punished you if you didn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He planned on killing me if I failed. Looking back now, he might have sensed you at the time. I destroyed the cave on Dagobah, telling him there would be no one else. I was too slow to fully accept the dark when I first went to him. I finally had to accept it was my destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except you haven’t completely surrendered to the dark, have you?” She smiled then jumped down into the cave. He quickly followed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Extraterrestrial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're so hypnotizing<br/>Could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br/>Your touch magnetizing<br/>Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing</p><p> </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben didn't anticipate the fall to be as long as it was. Landing deep underwater he immediately opened his eyes and swam up trying to find Rey. Relief hit him, as did waves of water, when he saw her bobbing up and down trying to swim for shore. He quickly swam over to her, turning on his back and pulling her to his body, using his other arm and kicking his legs to bring them to shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You jumped in knowing it’s full of water, and you can't swim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can float just enough. Besides, last time I fell in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben deeply sighed then stood them up when his fingers touched the granite behind them. What she just told him explained the cold and brief panic he felt a short time before the force had connected them when they touched hands. She may not have felt panicked by the mirror, but she did slightly panic when she fell into the water that night. She still doesn’t know how she managed to actually make it to the shore. They walked the short distance to the mirror, Ben examining it side to side, from top to bottom. He looked fascinated with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has the same feel as the cave on Dagobah, but I didn’t encounter anything like this.” His eyes continued to drift over it before pausing on her reflection. “I’m sure it’s all the same… it made you face your weakness, your fears. You wanted to see your parents. It showed your reflection. You raised yourself. They have had no place in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I immediately wanted to reach out to you about it... I knew no one else would understand. It felt weird, to want to see you after everything we had gone through at that point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were confused by your feelings. You did not understand why you wanted more than just wanting to talk to me about this. You had a mixture of feelings for me. And I enjoyed it immensely. Poor thing kept forgetting to shut her thoughts off.” He grinned at her as her cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. You may have had your thoughts sealed from me, but I knew by your eyes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I wanted you? Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this mirror would show us anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it would. You do realize it is the dark that is calling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that doesn't bother you? In the least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. It’s always calling me. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you want to know? This is only going to show the present or what you fear.” He slowly walked over to her, never breaking his gaze. “Do you need the mirror to tell you what your fear is? Or can you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing you and truly being alone,” she hastily whispered as she watched him walk to her. He stopped inches away from her. “I don't want to feel alone again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly reached his hand up to the mirror. Without saying anything he could see an infinite amount of his reflections, just as she had described to him the night they touched hands. He ignored his reflections and pushed harder against it. He could see Rey, and he could see himself. He could feel anger, sadness, confusion. Suddenly he felt an immense heat pierce through the right side of his chest. He looked down and saw his blade pushed through him almost to the hilt. He saw her hand on the hilt, her body turned to the side of him. The look in her eyes was more feral than when she faced him on Starkiller Base. He slowly moved his hand from the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What did you see?” She saw how his expression had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. You will strike me down with my own saber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, this doesn't show our future. Remember?” She placed her hand on his tense arm. “Just because you cannot come back to the Resistance and because I haven't joined you… it doesn't mean we will fight to the death. We have something more now. We were enemies for days? Well, weeks now that I add in the time after Crait… though I stopped considering you my enemy before I went to you on the Supremacy.” She traced her fingers down his face. “We belong together. I will not raise a weapon against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to ask her why she planned on returning to the Resistance, but it would do him no good. Instead he ran his hand through her hair while bending down to kiss her. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss his hands found their way to her hips, picking her up and walking her towards the mirror. She gasped as her back touched the mirror, tightening her own grip on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you here and now… but you feel cold…” Their noses and foreheads touched. He could feel her body shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fastest way to warm up is skin to skin,” she replied. She could see his cheeks go up in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's getting dark out there. We'll go the hut, start a fire, and I’ll make sure there isn't a speck of skin that is cold.” He kissed her lips a few more times before placing her back on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could feel your erection against me, we don't need a fire,” she groaned as he made her walk with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience is not your strong suit.” He looked up then straight ahead to an opening in the cave. “So we swim out of here?” He groaned after he heard her annoyed yes. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her on the way out of the cave. She mostly stuck to the walls of the cave the further they went out. Then enjoyed the view of her ass as they made their way back to the village. The winds were stronger and they could hear and see an incoming storm. As they entered the little village they looked to the hut and saw the faint warmth of a fire through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The caretakers must of started a fire in the pit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they don't hate you after all?” He picked her up by her legs and back and carried her to the hut, sliding under the fabric that was used as a door. “Hopefully the wind won’t pick up too much. We don't need the whole village to see what I am about to do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to the wall behind him. “There's an inner curtain as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed her back on her feet and shut the inner curtain, quickly turning around to her as she removed her boots, hands on either side of her face as his mouth took over hers. His tongue encouraging her mouth open. Her hands grasped the front of his tunic as she returned the kiss. He broke the kiss and began to lift her wet shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get these clothes off of you.” He pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. “Its harder to worship your body with them on.” He began kissing and licking her collar bone as he unzipped her pants, not giving her a chance to remove his tunic. He quickly kneeled down as he began to peel the soaked pants off of her legs. After he pulled her right leg out he looked up at her face as his hands gripped her hips again and mouthed her mound though her underwear remained. Her knees buckled a touch, and her hands made their way to his hair as she let out a content sigh of pleasure. He pulled back and removed his tunic. “Fuck you taste good.” He helped her left leg out of her pants and nearly ripped her panties pulling them down her legs. He quickly stood up, feeling Rey grab at the top of his pants to undo them. Kicking off his boots he looked down at her pink lips and slight blush on her face and helped her finish removing his pants and underwear. He pulled her naked body against him, his hand roughly threading her hair. “Get on the bed. I’m not finished with you yet.” He turned to the bed and froze. “That is really small…. And low to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you wouldn't like it here.” She lightly laughed. “They did bring an additional bed and stuck it with this one, awe! They made you a blanket! Anyways, I’m sure we can figure out a good position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have an idea…” He laid down on the makeshift bed, a little worried it might crash under his weight. He stopped her from straddling him. “No… no I said I was going to eat you out. Come up this way. Sit right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? No! You won't be able to breathe,” she sounded panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as he sat back up, wrapping the blanket around her then pulling her towards him as he laid back down. “I mean it. Come here.” His left hand grabbed the back of her right leg pulling her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reluctantly placed her legs over each of his shoulders. “This just doesn't feel right.” She took fast, shallow breaths feeling embarrassed. Her hands slipping over his as he grasped her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it will.” His grip tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her down and gave her slit a long and slow lick causing her to whimper. He gave her a few more licks before he sucked on her folds. His hands grabbed her ass, letting out a delicious moan before giving her light bites. She let out a surprised moan as she forgot how embarrassed she felt sitting on him. Her body shook as she felt his tongue dive into her. Her left hand trembled as she rested it on the wall next to them. The moans slowly grew louder as the obnoxious sounds of him lapping her up increased. His nose bumped against her sweet bundle of nerves making her unconsciously grind against his mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter with how rough his mouth got with her pussy. His large hands traveled all over her body. Her head rolled back as she lost herself in ecstasy. His tongue going up and down and between her folds made her body tremble more. Suddenly he moved his mouth up just a touch as he slipped a finger into her causing her high pitch gasp to fill the room. He curled his finger up, pushing on her upper wall. She unconsciously used her right hand to explore her body. She felt heat flash through her whole body and wanted to be touched everywhere at once. His large hand engulfed hers and led it to her breast, making her cup her breast. He began to suck on her again, telling her to touch herself between sucks and nibbles. His dark eyes were wide with lust as he watched. After a couple of minutes his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off of him. A thin line of her sweet juice remained on his chin as he took several deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my love… I want to keep eating you out… but my body is feeling deprived. Turn around for me… go down on me…” He lifted an eyebrow as she smiled and quickly obliged, dropping the blanket he wrapped around her earlier. His fingers entered her once more and pumped into her as she settled her mouth over his cock. He let out a low growl feeling her warm mouth begin to take him. At this angle she wouldn't be able cover much, but it was better than throbbing by itself. His mouth found her folds again. Both were experimentally lightly thrusting against each other's mouths as time passed by, until they both let go of one another. Rey begged for more, Ben demanding she ride his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey moved her body forward and was once again stopped by Ben when she tried to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're going to ride me like this, facing that wall.” He partly sat up while he waited for her to adjust her position. His hands immediately came around her body, grabbing her breasts as she slid down his cock. She let out a loud cry as he thrust up into her. Her hips began to rock to meet his movements. He laid back onto the bed and let her take over. His hands running up and down her back. She was nearing her climax, the new angle on top of how overstimulated she already was as they fucked. Sliding up and down his cock she was panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben… Ben… ah fuck… you feel so good,” she cried out loud again as his grip on her hips came back firmer than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going Rey… fuck… just like that.” He eyed how her ass moved, how tight her back muscles got with each movement. He groaned as she clenched around him, her broken voice announcing she was coming. He lifted her up just a touch and began to thrust hard up into her. Her panting, his deep grunts, and wet slapping of skin filled the hut followed by thunder in the distance. “Rey, I’m never letting you go. I’d be a mad man to let you leave me again… fuck!” He almost felt feral with how rough he was fucking her. Her body began to slouch forward as she felt another orgasm immediately building. He was filling her deep, his firm grip and possessiveness turning her on even more. Moaning as he fucked in and out of her. In her lustful mind she could see them fucking this way daily. She could get lost in that fantasy. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her back against him as he laid them on their sides. His other hand went under her left leg, lifting it up as he continued to drive into her. She cried out again trying to stabilize her breathing. “You look so beautiful like this… completely subdued while you take me.” He began to suck on the crook of her neck while the hand holding her leg drifted to her clit, playing with it. She tried arching, but the wall of a man that held her had her in a firm grip with his other arm. She came again minutes later. hHe quickly followed suit, spilling deep within her. Their moans quickly replaced with deep, uneven breaths. When he pulled out of her he found the new blankets the caretakers made for them and placed them over their bodies. He kissed her hair as they continued to come down from their orgasms. His arm draped over her, holding her hand, their fingers lightly entwined. Both listened to each other's breaths, the cracking of the fire, and the rain outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Ben,” her sleepy voice finally broke through the quiet room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he whispered back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to ruin the moment… but could you imagine if this is what we were doing instead of touching hands when Master Skywalker barged in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have finished fucking you and ignored him, then killed him afterwards.” He smiled against her skin as she let out a light laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna just dance but he took me home instead<br/>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed<br/>We french kissed on a subway train<br/>He tore my clothes right off<br/>He ate my heart and then he ate my brain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta on this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey slept on Ben's chest throughout the night. His right arm settled along her waist around her while his left hand held her right hand that settled on his chest. The morning light began peaking through the windows of the little hut. Rey smiled at feeling his warm chest against her cheek lay on. Her smile grew as she felt his delicate kiss upon her hair while entwining their fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this happy in the morning?” His deep voice was surprisingly soft. He lightly pulled her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. But, I love waking in your arms.” Her thumb stroked the back of his. “It would be so beautiful to wake up every day like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him tense up, and she immediately wished she didn't say it out loud. She knew it pained him, and he was purposely avoiding the subject. He carefully moved her over a bit and propped himself up with his elbow, looking down at her with a solemn expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go next? We would need to stick to the region around Takodana, in case I am informed the messages were translated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ship is in that area? No wonder you looked so refreshed, and I felt like garbage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand left hers, and he brushed the hair out of her face. “You still looked beautiful. You didn't look like garbage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done roughing it out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I lived in similar conditions at the temple. I’ve had my share of this. Now I'm too used to running water.” He softly kissed her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we can find a place with showers?” She creased her brow after she asked, knowing how stupid of a question it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her naivety. “I’m sure I can find us a place that has a shower and a bed that doesn't feel like it will collapse if I move too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The beds survived last night. I’m sure it can survive some more movement.” She pulled him back down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her hint, he moved between her legs, tenderly kissing her while running his hand through her hair. They both moaned as he slid inside of her. He moved his lips along her jaw, leaving a trail of light kisses as he began to thrust in and out of her, his thumb caressing her cheek. She placed kisses to the side of his head as his mouth began to suck on her pulse point. Her hand glided over his heavily toned arm while the other traced the side of his abdomen, stopping momentarily over the scar Chewie's bowcaster left. She wrapped a leg around his hip. His hand immediately ran up and down her thigh before placing it on the bed to better balance himself as the bed creaked and lightly moved with each snap of his hips. Her quiet moans increased as she felt that lovely pressure build up deep within her. Arching her back when he hit that amazing spot, she smiled when his lips returned to her cheek before turning to meet his lips with hers. Her fingers trembled as she slowly traced his face as the kiss deepened. Their breath got heavier as his movements increased. Rey broke the kiss and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud as her orgasm neared. Ben lifted her chin towards him, and his lips crashed onto hers. Their tongues danced with one another until she tensed up, gripping him closer to her as she came, tears falling down her cheeks. She broke the kiss again and turned her head away before he moaned next to her ear as he came. He kissed the tears on her left cheek while wiping the others with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just hold me a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes looked over her face before he laid back down, pulling her close. She snuggled just under his chin with an arm wrapped over his broad chest. His arms held her tightly as she calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear the caretakers rustling about and the distance squawking of porgs. Rey sat up, quickly drying her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably leave soon,” she said as she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sat up, comfortably rubbing his hand up and down her back. “Rey, what I said last night…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Batuu? It's nearby. It’s in the Unknown Regions, but near Takodona.” She didn't want to discuss his proclamation of never letting her leave his side. She knew it was partly in the moment, but knew deep down he was ready for her to come back with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The planet your Resistance tried to set as a base?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I heard it’s another green planet, but never got to see because the First Order caught some of our reconnaissance.” She smugly smiled at him. “I’m sure we can find something more accommodating there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Batuu then. Rey-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scooted out of the bed, wincing and reaching for her wet shirt with the force as his spend trickled down her thighs. After cleaning the mess she walked over to her bag and pulled out fresh clothes as Ben watched her from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't mean it. I won't hold you against your will… again…” He clenched his jaw, grimacing over saying something as idiotic as that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “I will forever hold that against you Solo. Now stop moping, and get dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll spend my days making it up to you then.” He stood up and grabbed his bag, grinning as he felt Rey's eyes on him. “Enjoying the view?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes actually… I still can’t believe how big you are even when you aren't… ready to go at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckled. “What a difference this is: blushing and turning away when the Force connected us while I was getting dressed, to you shamelessly looking at my cock.” He started getting dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many things have changed.” She felt his arms wrap around her waist after they finished dressing. His gloved hand turned her head towards him before he kissed her softly once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let’s toss the wet clothes in one bag, we can wash them when we get to Batuu.” He consolidated all their wet clothes into one bag then grabbed their other bags while Rey folded their new blankets. “Ready?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and took his hand. As they left their hut they were immediately greeted by the villagers applauding and cheering. Rey's cheeks burned at the amount of Lanai waiting on them. Two approached with necklaces of shells and flowers woven together gesturing for them to bend down. They looked at one another. Ben raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They think you came here to consummate your marriage to me.” Ben laughed. “Read their thoughts. I don’t understand their language, but I see their memories. It’s a good thing they have no idea who I am. They would be panicking for your safety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’ve been consummated in our relationship. I mean, we aren't married! We’ve done this several times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don't know that. Look how happy they are.” He was grinning ear to ear, thoroughly enjoying her panic. “I told you they didn’t hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben bent down at the waist as did Rey. Each donned a necklace as they stood back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry Scavenger. It’s not real. You did not marry the Supreme Leader,” he teased as her face was completely pink. “They just don't understand why we are here. Maybe they heard your moans and assumed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey delicately held the necklace in her hand, looking at it with a sense of longing until she felt a slight pull from Ben and followed him back to his ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand there is a large amount of First Order present on Batuu? I can order discretion if we are seen, but it is more risky for you to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it will be fine.” She looked at the sky as it began to rain on them. They quickly climbed into the ship and closed it just as the rain began to pour. The winds whipped violently outside and lightning flashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben began tapping some of his controls, pulling up a radar and readings. “It's not safe to fly. You weren't kidding when you said the weather is unpredictable,” he sighed and turned everything off. “We just need to wait it out until it passes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do once those messages are interpreted?” She ran her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already viewing it as a threat. I simply just need to eliminate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simply?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is ever simple though, or else I wouldn't be worrying about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a threat to you or your position as the Supreme Leader?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's one in the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m considered a threat to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an exception. Everyone anticipates the day we will cross sabers again. That will be the day you will have to kill me, or we reveal ourselves… as traitors to our own causes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can just runaway together when that happens… fuck, can't we just run away now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, reach into the force. I know you can feel the darkness lurking out there. We cannot turn our backs and pretend it’s not there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could indulge me and play along for a few minutes.” She shifted her position on his leg, kissing him on the lips. “You are so serious almost all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her back into a slightly harder kiss. “Fine. Let’s go to another planet, away from the First Order, away from the Resistance. Find someplace that is green and has an ample water supply.” He kissed her again. “We can buy or build our home. Whichever you prefer.” He held his hand along her cheek. “You can grow any variety of flowers to attract the butterflies you love to look at wherever it is you are hiding when you aren’t with me.” He felt her lips graze his again as she placed her legs on either side of his. “I can complete your training in the force. We can start a family of our own and teach them as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn't be diving into my thoughts,” she replied sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should close your thoughts to me then. What exactly is my mother teaching you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward and kissed him again. Her teeth pulled his bottom lip as she pulled away. “Apparently I am blocking just enough, or you would know what I want to do right now, here in your ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raised his eyebrows. “Your sexual appetite surprises me sometimes.” He unbuckled his pants and watched as she stood to remove her pants as he slid his off. The rain was pounding the windows of his ship and there was a slight chill in the air. Ben leaned his chair back as Rey straddled him. He grabbed one of the blankets and put it over her shoulders. “You look cold.” He pulled her in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will warm me up,” she replied in between kisses, enjoying the control his luscious lips had over hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while he guided her down his length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her hips over and over again taking in quick, shallow breaths while she enjoyed feeling him deep within her.  His hands traced her body, his lips traveled down her neck as she arched her chest towards him. Her head leaned back as she began to whimper. He mouthed her covered breast, while his thumb teased her other nipple. She roughly ran her hands through his hair, kissing the top of his head. Her hands finally planted themselves on his shoulders, and she began to bounce up and down his length. Their heavy breaths turned into panting between moans. Rey's moans were turning into high pitched cries as she got closer to her climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kylo!” She mewled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes quickly snapped to hers. “The fuck did you just call me?” He took her chin with his fingers making her look at him. “Why the fuck are you calling my Kylo?” His hands roughly grabbing her ass as her grinding faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry… it’s your ship… I’m having sex with Supreme Leader in his First Order ship.” She noticed the windows were completely fogged up. She took one of his hands, bringing it to her clit. “Play with me like you normally do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned and barely traced her bundle of nerves. “You think you can tell the Supreme Leader what to do?” He groaned as she whined at him. “When the time comes, I should make you return to your rebel friends covered in my cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you should… a scavenger like me telling the Supreme Leader what to do?” She raised an eyebrow bringing the hand up and dipping his finger into her mouth. It made a popping noise as she pulled it back out, bringing his hand back to where she had it. “Help me come… I’m so close.” She barely finished her sentence when his fingers began to play with her, adding pressure so she ground her hips down. Within moments she came, and she felt him grab her waist and plow into her. Her hands tightly held his arms as he snapped his hips up repeatedly, each thrust harder than the last until he came. He pulled her down onto his chest, one hand firm on her lower back while the other ran through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben? Your cameras are off, right?” She felt him laugh before he kissed her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is off. I turned the cameras and the microphone off before I left the Finalizer. Rey, I will need to contact my ship soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay quietly and didn't move, aside from him pulling out of her. She could feel his seed drip out of her and onto him. As the rain began to lighten up they could hear the porgs squawking once more. A sign the storm was nearly over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to turn the defogger on.” He carefully sat up holding her, kissing her swollen lips as he flipped a few switches. They cleaned up and got dressed as the windows cleared then Ben typed in the coordinates. “Do you want to fly us out of here?” He smiled as she grinned at him before adjusting how she sat and flew the Whisper off of Ahch-To.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later they arrived at Batuu. Ben had Rey land the Whisper on a tall building within the city. They put their cowls on and walked hand in hand into the building. Ben merely waved, mumbling for the Stormtroopers guarding the door to forget that they were here. Once he heard confirmation the mind trick worked he walked Rey down a few hallways before he stopped at a set of doors. He took a glove off and placed his hand on a scanner, opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not much, but it's comfortable. Shower, kitchen, a comfortable bed, we also have a washer and dryer in the quarters as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's perfect Ben. How about I go freshen up, and you do your Supreme Leader… things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her into a kiss. “I love you… I know you hate that I took this responsibility. I’m doing what I can to change things. I just need to go over the reports Hux and Mitaka have sent and contact one of them.” He walked her to the fresher and pulled out towels and washcloths. “Rey, I must ask you if you overhear anything to not repeat it back to the Resistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are both in dangerous positions right now. I won't say anything. Like we have both said… we are both traitors to our causes…” She turned on the shower then kissed him once more before pushing him out. “I have to pee, so go!” She grinned as he laughed waving at her as he walked away. She closed the door and stripped out of her clothes before stepping into the shower. Washing the leftover salt from her hair and body felt not only refreshing, but reenergizing, though she felt like she could curl up in his bed and fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben read through the reports Hux and Mitaka sent him before connecting a holo call with Hux to confirm the messages were not translated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader, I must suggest your frequent travels are ill timed. How do you know I don't have it in me now to betray you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an opportunist and feel the role of Supreme Leader should be yours. You grew up in the First Order. I should be worried, but you don't have it in you to overthrow me, especially when no one dares to challenge me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one except that scavenger girl. It’s a pity your mother got to her first. She would have made a powerful ally.” Hux’s eyebrow slightly arched hoping for a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Report to me with any other findings about your.. research within the First Order or once those messages have been translated. That will be all.” He turned off the com and tapped his finger on the desk then typed in an order for food on the datapad before making his way to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had already finished with her shower and had curled up on the bed under the covers. She was sound asleep by the time Ben walked in. He quietly made his way to the fresher to clean up. The food was delivered to the dining room by a droid by the time he stepped out of the fresher. He walked into the room and opted for just his underwear and sweatpants. He had no plans on leaving the building. It was too risky with a heavy First Order presence in the area. He walked over to wake Rey to see if she was ready to eat, but decided against it looking at her peaceful face. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. She immediately rolled to his side, wrapping an arm around him. He softly kissed her hair and held her in his arms as they drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">ReyloEndGame 🦋</a><br/> for being my Beta on this chapter! . :)<br/><br/>Tell me somethin', girl<br/>Are you happy in this modern world?<br/>Or do you need more?<br/>Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?</p><p>I'm falling<br/>In all the good times I find myself<br/>Longin' for change<br/>And in the bad times I fear myself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> Rey woke up before Ben, feeling surprised because he is usually the one to wake first. She took a deep breath in, eyeing his sleeping form. She loved all the moles along his face and body. His body was perfectly toned, and his pale complexion was beautiful. <i>He</i> was beautiful. She looked at his right arm draped across her body, seeing the older and more faded scars across his skin. She looked back to his face. She longed to move the few strands of hair that crossed over it, just to put her fingers in it again. She decided against the idea, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Studying his face again she could not help but wonder if he always looked so peaceful while sleeping. </p><p> Ben stirred before he slowly opened his eyes, immediately seeing her hazel eyes. He gave her a sleepy smile before he kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.</p><p> Through their bond they could feel one another's happiness. They both had a sense of feeling complete. Neither wanted to let the other go. Her stomach eventually growled causing their sleepy laughs to fill the air. </p><p> "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was." She could feel the blush creeping across her face as she sat up. </p><p> "You were sound asleep before I ordered our dinner. After it arrived I couldn't wake you up. You looked so beautiful and content." He sat up, pulling the back of her hand to his lips. </p><p> "Wait. The food was brought up? We wasted food?" Her once calm face was now full of concern. </p><p> "Rey, it's okay. Please don't worry about it. I know food was scarce and precious to you growing up, but you have a more steady supply now both at your base and with me." </p><p> "I hate wasting food… next time, please wake me up." She sheepishly looked at him. </p><p> "I promise I will. I'm sorry. I'll order our breakfast before I check the morning reports from my crew." His lips twitched up. "Would you like to go to the training room later? I've honestly been wanting to spar with you for quite a while now." </p><p> She couldn't help the large smile that went across her face. "You bet your ass I do. You would make a perfect sparring partner." </p><p> She walked to the fresher while he ordered their food. He took his datapad to the couch in the living room, scanning through the reports. His eyes stopped on Mitaka's report explaining they believed they were close to deciphering the messages. He would have to take his leave soon if they are successful. He could hear the blood pumping through his body, it was as if nothing else was around. He wasn't ready to let go. </p><p> "Ben?" </p><p> Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly looked up at her and smirked seeing one of his shirts flow over her body: something he was too tired to notice earlier. He turned off the datapad before setting it down on the couch. Delicately grabbing her arm he pulled her onto his lap. Her petite hands cupped his face as she softly kissed his lips before pulling him into a hug. Nuzzling her face against his neck, feeling the rough stubble rub against her skin. </p><p> "You will have to leave soon?" She quietly asked. Already missing the bliss they both felt this morning.</p><p> "Lieutenant Mitaka said they are close to deciphering the messages. If it actually happens, then yes, I will have to return as soon as possible." His hand ran up and down her back while he spoke. "The fact this has taken as long-"</p><p> There was a buzz at the main door interrupting Ben. Rey jumped off his lap and quickly walked into his room. Ben walked over to the doors opening them to grab the trays of food. After shutting the doors he placed the trays on the table before calling for her. </p><p> "No one is allowed near my quarters. It's just the service droids. They enter a few minutes after buzzing, drop their materials off, then leave." The humor of the situation was clear in his voice. "You didn't have to hide." </p><p> Trying not to smile she quickly strode over to the table. "You could have said something." </p><p> "You were too fast. It was almost entertaining to be honest. And dare I say cute?" He looked down at her thoroughly entertained by her bashfulness, enamored by the blush across her freckled cheeks. </p><p> "Cute?" </p><p> "I said what I said." His eyebrow lifted just a touch as he bent down and kissed her lips.</p><p> Her left hand immediately threaded it's way through his hair, her right caressed his left cheek as she deepened the kiss. His right hand was at the base of her skull while the other ran down the side of her body, resting on her hip. As their kiss became more passionate his hands trailed over ass and under the shirt. Feeling the bare skin under his hands he moaned before breaking their kiss. </p><p> "You are tempting me… running around without any underwear." He kissed her neck while he felt her fingertips slowly graze his toned abdomen before she began to pull on his pants. With little effort he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the table. "I was going to try to be a gentleman this morning, but you make it impossible."</p><p> </p><p>He spread her legs open and knelt in front of her. Her hand grasped his hair as he began to lick her. Her head tilted back and let out a breathy moan, steadying herself with her free hand as he began to suck and nibble on her folds. He grabbed her ankles and guided them to his shoulders. He held onto her left ankle while his other hand roughly stroked the inside of her left thigh. Her grip on his hair tightened as she neared her climax. The alternating motions of his mouth biting and suckling pushed her closer and closer to the edge, all while wanting more from him. She let out a loud whine when he abruptly stopped and stood back up. </p><p> "Ben-" He pulled the shirt off of her before she felt his large hand push her down onto the table. </p><p> "I know what you want." </p><p>After he took off his pants and underwear he lined himself up to her, giving himself a few strokes while looking into her eyes. Her chest rose and fell waiting for the pleasure she longed for, her body slightly shaking in anticipation. He wrapped her legs around his waist; she locked her ankles as she felt the tip of the head nudging her entrance. He was teasing her, making her want to beg for more. Her legs pulled against him, making him give her a wolfish grin as he slid into her. Her back immediately arched off the table while he balanced himself with his right arm. His left hand gripped her hip, lifting her just so as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. He leaned down and began to softly kiss her breast and nipple before sucking on her delicate skin. Rey wantonly writhed beneath his body while mewling his name. His mouth popped off her breast and placed his hands on either side of her head as he picked up his pace. Pistoning in and out of her. Once again their eyes were locked as he took her. Their breathing was heavy, perspiration developing, he let out a loud moan and lowered his head over her left shoulder as he began thrust harder into her. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him, showered the top of his head with kisses in between her desperate moans. As he fucked into her harder the table began to move, Rey could hear the trays shifting and vibrating with the movements. His lips kissed and softly sucked on her neck as she looked over to see the trays. </p><p> "Ben…" His left hand groped her breast as he continued to fuck her. "The food… it's going to fall." </p><p> He stopped his movements and stood back up, quickly glancing at the trays. He pulled her up to his body and wrapped his arms around her back then pulled her off the table. His left hand cupped her ass while his right held her head against his shoulder as he lowered them to the floor. Her feet were planted on either side of his legs, his arms once again on either side of her head. Her hands grasped his biceps as he began to drive into her again. She reached behind his neck and pulled him down, tasting herself on his lips. Their tongues teased and danced with one another. She finally felt her release building up again and began meeting his movements. The wet slapping sound of his skin pounding hers was the only noise she wanted to hear. He grabbed her shin and pushed her leg towards her chest causing her to scream in his mouth. Within seconds she felt the warm flush of her orgasm hit. He moved his lips along her sweaty cheek as he continued to grind into her chasing his own release. She wrapped her legs around him and sucked on his neck as he continued. She loved the salty taste of his sweaty skin, loved the way his body shook and the sound of his voice as he spilled his seed within her. She moved her lips to his again whispering she loved him. They planted soft kisses as they came down from their high. </p><p> Ben helped her off the floor and walked them to the bathroom to clean themselves off with towels then wash their hands before getting dressed. A shower would have been pointless as they would be in the training room after breakfast. </p><p> Rey all but inhaled her breakfast. On their previous trip she tried to show restraint on how fast she eats. This morning she was famished and no longer cared. She caught Ben's amused grin out of the corner of her eye before she took another large bite of food. </p><p> "Should I order more?" </p><p> She took a large sip of tea and shook her head. "I'm fine. It's all your fault. Starving me through the night and working up my appetite this morning." </p><p> "Unintentionally starved, sweetheart. My heart was in the right place." He winked at her before finishing his plate. "Are you ready?" </p><p> "To kick your ass again? Yes." She stood up and watched him stand before she shoved another muja fruit in her mouth.</p><p> He walked over to a wall and placed his hand on a panel. Seconds later the wall opened to a narrow hallway. </p><p> "Most of our ships are full of secret hallways like this. The old Star Destroyers of the Empire had a few, but not like the ones that exist now. Same as our bases… I trust you won't use this in any plot to attack me?" His back was still turned to her, as if he was afraid to see or hear the truth. </p><p> "As long as you refuse to come after the Resistance if you find us… You'll let your mother live should the First Order ever find our location." She stood inches behind him and watched him nod his comply before he took her hand and led her to the training room. They stood in front of another wall, the controls lit the small, dark space around them until the door opened. </p><p> "The last time we fought, I was gravely injured. Do you think you can hold your own against me?" He joked as they walked in. </p><p> "I know I can hold my own. The question is, will your ego hurt when I beat you again?" She glanced at the weapons rack and summoned a quarterstaff, barely giving him a chance to summon a weapon to block her attack. He summoned his own staff, curiosity getting the better of him. During their duel on Starkiller Base, he suspected her weapon of choice was a staff. Judging how she repeatedly lunged at him, not using the lightsaber as an extension of her body. He hardly trained with a staff, but wanted to meet her on her own area of expertise. </p><p> They went at it over and over again. Sweat dripping off of their hair, their faces, soaking their clothes. They both won an equal amount of matches Rey was getting annoyed. </p><p> "Don't hold back on me Ben!" She growled; as he eyed her the way a predator watched its prey. "I can sense you are holding back. Challenge me!" She turned her body away from him and walked a few steps before she felt his staff sweep her off her feet. She landed on her back with a sharp intake of air. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, the staff at her neck. </p><p> "Never turn your back on an enemy, Rey. Especially one as aggressive as I am. Now yield." </p><p> She released her grip on her staff with a growl of frustration. She felt foolish for turning from him. She knew better and still made a rookie mistake. He moved his staff away from her neck and offered his hand. She bit her lip and took his hand. Feeling him pull her to her feet then against his body as his lips crashed into hers. </p><p> "It has been hours, and I am already hungry. Let's shower and then have our lunch." He bent down and grabbed her staff, placing them both on the weapons rack. </p><p> They made their way back down the dark, narrow tunnel back to his quarters. He had her start the water in the shower while he threw their soiled clothes into the wash. If they were to return to Takodana soon, he couldn't be waiting on laundry of all things. Being wrapped up in her arms and legs would be the only exception. </p><p> They washed in the shower, Rey enjoyed how hot the water was, letting the stream of water hit her sore, tired muscles before Ben turned her around and rubbed her shoulders, promising a full body massage after lunch. After they finished cleaning up and threw on robes they sat down for their meal while conversing about anything and everything. The mischief she caused other scavengers when she knew where the expensive scraps were: setting up false leads to another part of the fallen Star Destroyer until she learned which hours were best to scavenge alone without having to go the Star Destroyers further away from Niima outpost. Ben also offered small stories from his childhood, mostly adventures of being around Chewie or his Uncle Lando. If he abruptly stopped, she didn't push, happy he offered a small look into his life before going to his uncle's temple. </p><p> Once more their bond was open and bright. Practically humming between them as they shared a laugh from one of Rey's stories until Ben's comlink went off. It took a few seconds for his quiet laugh to stop before he looked at his comlink than to her. She stood to leave, but he grabbed her hand before answering. </p><p> "General Hux, what is it?" </p><p> "Supreme Leader, I wanted to inform you we are three quarters of the way through translating one of the messages. I urge you to return as soon as possible. Shall I send the Finalizer to Takodana?" </p><p> "That won't be necessary. I'll rendezvous with the Finalizer at the location we discussed. Anything else?" </p><p> "Mitaka has only been able to confirm his suspicions of General Pryde, sir. So far the more… senior generals are not showing signs of treason. He is communicating with someone else, not in our fleet." </p><p>"Is it the Resistance?" </p><p> "Definitely not, sir." </p><p> "And you are sure of this?" </p><p> "I can bet my life on it, Supreme Leader." </p><p> "Very well, I will inform you when I leave Takodana." </p><p> "Very well, sir." </p><p> The com ended. Ben turned it off then put it to the side. During the conversation he noticed Rey had put a cut of meat she was about to put in her mouth back on her plate. She refused another bite for the rest of the convention. "You can continue to eat." He suggested, hoping it would distract her mind just a touch as he felt her distress through their bond.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Her eyes refused to leave the table, her voice almost broken. She wasn't ready to leave. "Who is General Pryde?" Rey softly asked, finally looking up to watch how his eyes looked into hers. Almost as if he was seeking an unrelated answer. </p><p> He stood and brought her back to his room. "Lay down for your massage." </p><p> "Ben, what is going on within the First Order? It is not just trying to interpret these messages." </p><p> "Lay down, Rey. I'd rather not have this conversation now." He untied the front of her robe; his eyes never leaving hers. </p><p> She shrugged the robe off and climbed on the bed. "You will tell me eventually." She laid her head on her arms and felt the bed shift as he climbed over her. </p><p> "I'll tell you when the time is right. As long as you report back to Leia, the time will never be right." He moved her arms to her sides and began to massage the back of her neck before going to her shoulders. He slightly smiled at the moan of relief she felt as he massaged the tension out of her shoulders. His fingers worked their magic throughout her back. Though physically her body felt better, especially as he began to massage her right leg, mentally she was in pure anguish. The war needed to end. Not just for the good of the universe, but because she dared to feel selfish. She wanted to be with Ben. Not these moments where they have to meet each other in secret. She could not join him in the First Order, and he couldn't go back to his mother. Before she realized it he finished massaging her body. He leaned over her and moved her hair out of the way. </p><p> "Things are going to be okay. I won't let anything stand in the way of your dreams." He whispered into her ear. She almost believed him. Almost believed her dream of a home with him could become a reality. "We can't keep fretting over things we…" He took a small breath. "Don't have any control over." He softly kissed her ear before giving her space to roll over. She traced the line of his scar along his face. </p><p> "We do have control over it." </p><p> "Rey, we-" Her hands grabbed his face and she leaned up taking his lips with hers. </p><p> They remained tangled on his bed for a couple of more hours, only stopping for breaks and when Ben remembered to throw their clothes in the dryer. Both refused to discuss their situation, the war and the unknown threat. Both trying to ignore reality by drowning in sex, pleasuring one another until Ben carried her into the shower to clean up once more before they packed up and left. </p><p>They arrived on Takodana hours later. They both held completely still after he landed the Whisper. He sighed and opened the hatch and waited for her to get out. She refused to move, Ben could feel the whirlwind of emotions swirling through her. </p><p> "Rey, it's time." </p><p> She stiffly shook her head. "I hate this:  This damn war, not being able to be with you, the Light, the Dark. The Resistance looks at me like I'm a weapon. I hate it all." </p><p> "Then why are you going back? Come with me." He pleaded before holding back a growl of frustration as she growled and threw her bags out of the ship. </p><p> "It's not that simple, and you know it!" Her voice cracked once more, and she rushed down the ladder. Ben followed immediately. </p><p> "Then what the fuck is it Rey? What is this? Is this all you are okay with? Settling with just fucking each other when you get permission to leave? I've been busting my ass making changes to the First Order, to the galaxy. When will it be enough? When will it be simple enough for you? You don't owe the Resistance anything. Snapping at me like you are the only one suffering-" </p><p> "Your mother-" </p><p> "My mother gave up on me when I was still a child. Give me a new argument as to why you refuse to come back with me." </p><p> "Tell me what is going on in the First Order. What is it that has you paranoid? Aside from some… mysterious being out there threatening your power. And you know I want more than just these stolen moments with you."</p><p> "Are you going to play me for a fool and pretend you haven't known I have a spy in my ranks.The one communicating with the Resistance? That I will openly tell you everything about my Stormtroopers, army, and overall fleet? So you can go back and tell my mother. That bitch treats you and Dameron as if you were her own offspring. And you're damned right I'm going to take care of whoever it is threatening my power. I worked too hard to make the changes I have just to be overthrown so easily." </p><p> "So you admit you just want power?" She hissed. </p><p> "No. But my position allows me to change things for the better. My mother and her fellow senators did nothing to improve things. Snoke did everything in his power to make life for everyone as miserable as possible. I'm having to fix it all." </p><p> "Why do you insist on doing it yourself?" </p><p> </p><p> "Do you hear yourself? I offered you everything! I'm still offering you everything. I want you by my side. We can change things. It would be faster with you ruling alongside me." </p><p> "I don't want that kind of power." She cried out. "I never wanted any of the powers I have- to be looked at as a weapon, as a 'symbol of hope' by the Resistance, to be looked at as your... what? Jedi wife? An Empress? Would you have bat an eye at me if it weren't for my powers?" </p><p> "I don't want you for your powers. I just want you…" He pulled her towards him, ignoring her struggles against him until she stopped resisting and cried against his chest, clutching his shirt. "I don't care that you have power that is equal to mine. When I said you come from nothing, that you are nothing, but not to me… I meant that I didn't care about your past. You don't need to be someone with a special gift or a legendary name. You have been everything to me. I dreamt of you, had visions of you before we met here on Takodana. When I said things would move faster if you would join me, it is the truth, but not the reason I need you by my side. If I gave you that impression I apologize." </p><p> "I know you want me to come back now… I can't… I don't know how to explain it. Hopefully soon. Besides… I need to fix the lightsaber. Perhaps repairing it and giving it to Leia will help somehow." </p><p> "Keep up with your studies. You claim you hate both sides of the Force, I don't believe it to be true. You are more balanced than anyone I know. The fact that the Dark side comes naturally to you scares you. You are afraid to give into your anger thinking you'll dive straight into the Dark. Harness both the Light and the Dark. No one else has been able to do so for generations." </p><p> "I believe you have the ability to do so." </p><p> "It has been too long since I fell to the dark… I don't know if I have it in me." </p><p> "You do… promise me this isn't the end… that someday we will find a way to be together again." </p><p> "I can't believe I am saying this; search your feelings. You know we will." He kissed the top of her hair. "Besides, I promised you a house with a garden. You need to go back." He began to walk to her X Wing, stopping when she pulled on his arm. </p><p> "One more time…" She couldn't stop the blush that flooded her face, despite making love to him countless times already. </p><p> "Rey…" He cupped her chin. </p><p> "Apparently I have a strong sexual appetite… and honestly seeing you angry turns me on…" She smiled when he softly laughed.</p><p> He climbed back up the Whisper and grabbed his cape, laying it on the ground when he returned. They undressed before she laid down then he settled over her, both taking in each other's beauty. Their lovemaking was soft, almost silent. Quietly worshipping one another while building up to their climaxes. He rolled to his side and held her against his body afterwards. Everything felt right being together, being complete, being loved. Somehow they knew things would change in their favor sooner rather than later. After they got dressed, Ben added a thin braid to her hair, having it wrap under her hairline before walking her to the X Wing. </p><p> "Take the braid out before you report into Leia. And remember what I said-" </p><p> "About Chewie? I don't think I can ever forget." She laughed, pulling his hand to her soft lips. "I can avoid him…" She leaned up and kissed him once more. "I love you." </p><p> "I love you as well. I'll let you know what the messages are as soon as I can." </p><p> "It is an evil presence out there. I can feel it." </p><p> "We have defeated evil before. We will do it again, together. Now, you must go. I have my fleet positioned away from this planet; you shouldn't have any problems getting out." </p><p> Ben watched her leave and for once felt calm. Though their situation was far from ideal, getting into the argument earlier settled both of them. They both knew they would be together, someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another shout out to my Beta <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">  ReyloEndGame🦋</a> on Twitter. Without your help, my chapters would look awful lol!<br/><br/>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed<br/>Get along with the voices inside of my head<br/>You're tryin' to save me, stop holding your breath<br/>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p> Rey landed the X-Wing mid afternoon on Ajan Kloss, as she did the last time she returned, and leaned back in her seat. She was exhausted and sore all over. Sparing with Ben worked muscles she didn't realize she had. She looked down at the people walking and doing their jobs; people who she should feel relieved to see. Instead of feeling calm or happy to be back at the base she was once again overcome with sadness. She finally realized she made a mistake coming back. Ben offered her everything, and she turned him down over and over again because she felt more loyalty towards his mother. She deserved more of a verbal lashing than what he gave her. She grabbed her bags and opened one up. She pulled out the necklace the Lanai gave her, rolling a few of the shells between her fingers. They could have stayed on the island, no one would have found them. He would have been miserable though. She knew he wasn't fond of the conditions they slept in. It was almost easy to forget he lived in similar conditions while he was at Luke's temple. </p><p>"He has endured so much for me… I am such a fool." She quickly remembered no one was next to her; not even the porg. She shoved the necklace into the bag.</p><p>She really needed to shower and change into fresh clothes. She opened the X-Wing and as she climbed out she felt a flush of embarrassment realizing more of Ben's seed had leaked out of her during the flight. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed, no one would know her panties were wet with hours old come… the shower needed to happen soon, but she only felt comfortable showering on the Falcon. Rey needed to find her way around Chewie.</p><p> To her relief the Wookie wasn't around or inside the Falcon. She threw her traveling clothes into the wash before rushing into the fresher. She pulled out the clothes Ben washed for her. The clean scent reminded her of Ben. Whatever he used was far superior than what the Resistance was able to use to wash their clothes and uniforms. She cleaned up and groaned from how sore she was while she dried her body. After she dressed she just wanted to go lay down but had a few minutes of waiting before it was time for the clothes to go in the dryer. Her attention turned to the hall as Chewie and Rose made their way into the Falcon. Rose smiled at Rey while Chewie greeted her. </p><p> "Rey! I didn't know you were back! No offense, but, you look awful!" Rose exclaimed and Chewied growled his agreement. </p><p> Rey lightly laughed. "I'm just tired and don't feel all that great. I worked out while I was gone. More so than I normally do. I just need to go lay down. Did I miss anything?" </p><p>"Not really. Leia is worried about whatever or whoever is sending those messages. Hmmm, are you tired from late nights? Did you visit your mystery man? Or is it a woman?" Rose judged her expression as Rey's face had a slight panic at the mention of mystery man then humor at the question of a woman. "Boyfriend? Chewie! Our Rey has a boyfriend! So… are you finally going to tell me about him?" </p><p> Rey looked at Rose and Chewie, surprised when Chewie gave a growl of encouragement.</p><p> "I can't talk about it." Her voice broke. "Because of the war, our situation is not ideal. And I can't have anyone finding out about this, especially Leia. I have enough pressure on me as it is." </p><p>An awkward silence followed before Rose found something else to talk about. "Oh! Did you hear that we have a spy in the First Order?" </p><p> "What?" She recalled Ben mentioning it, but hearing it from Rose hit differently. </p><p> "Yeah, whoever it is will be letting us know if they translate the messages. And apparently Kylo Ren has been distracted or disappearing for days at a time. And now, supposedly he wants his Knights of Ren to try to translate what they can. Rey? Maybe you really should go lay down." </p><p> "I think you are right." She pulled her clothes from the dryer. "Don't tell anyone I am back. I wish to be alone." She walked off the ship. </p><p> Chewie softly growled at Rose. She looked up at the big Wookie then back at Rey. </p><p> "I'm worried about her as well." Rose replied. </p><p> She ran back to her room, though she was tempted to just lay down in the Falcon. She wanted absolute quiet. Chewie and Rose looked like they were about to repair something on the Falcon. Probably the many wires the porgs destroyed. Rey didn't bother turning the lights on in her room, she climbed on her bed, pulled the necklace out of the bag, then curled on her side. On top of her exhaustion she was now hit with a feeling of unease.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> Ben once again listened to the encrypted messages with just Hux and Mitaka in a conference room. His knights stood outside of the room. </p><p> “This is different than the one I received on the datapad. How many messages have we intercepted and how many have we translated?” His arms resting on his legs and his brow deep in thought. </p><p> “So far just these two. Neither have been fully translated.” Hux answered. </p><p> “We believe one has to do with a challenge to your power and to the First Order… as I can tell you were able to interpret that part. The other…” Mitaka began to explain. </p><p> “Palpatine may be alive? In my studies of the Sith, it is written Darth Plagueis could stop one's death… That his apprentice, Darth Sideous, killed him after learning this power. There's been no proof of it." He stood up. "None of our droids or anyone's kin can interpret?” </p><p> “None so far. Every time it is almost complete, the droids malfunction, and no one on the ships speaks or understands the language.” Hux answered. </p><p> Ben sighed as he walked to the doors. "I should have brought them in as soon as the messages came through." He opened the doors.“Cardo, enter.” </p><p> Cardo quickly followed Ben into the conference room. Both Mitaka and Hux took a collective breath, refusing to meet the knight's visor where his eyes should be. Mitaka replayed the messages and Cardo shifted his stance. </p><p> “The great Emperor Palpatine has returned. It is time for the light to die, for this is his galaxy once more.” He looked at Ben and waited while the other message played. “The one last hope? The binary stars? There can only be one? The second one is a bit difficult for me to decipher as well. Master. You won't get much else from the others.” </p><p> “Well, I can’t take my chances then, can I?” He lifted his hand and opened his doors and had the rest of the knights come. After a few minutes it became clear Cardo was right. Something wasn't sitting right with him. “General Hux, I want you and Pryde to gather a team of Stormtroopers and accompany me to Mustafar. My knights are to retrieve my broken helmet from the wreckage of the Supremacy.” </p><p> Hux chuckled. “That will be like looking for a needle in a  haystack.” </p><p> Ben watched as the knights were already on their way out. “But they will do it… they are like hounds after blood, like they sniff out dark relics and locate them.” </p><p> “Sir, why Mustafar?” Mitaka asked. </p><p> “There is an old Sith Wayfinder that will give me the map to Exegol. The world of the Sith. I only believed it to be an old tale, until now.” </p><p> “You have claimed yourself you are not Sith.” Hux raised an eyebrow. </p><p> “I’m not. But if Palpatine is alive, that is where I will find him and destroy him once and for all. Mitaka, with Pryde gone, I want you to find what you can about who he has been sending transmissions to and if anyone is looking to betray me. I know he is planning a coupe… Are there any updates on who is speaking to the Resistance?” Both Mitaka and Hux shook their heads. "Well then… Hux, I will meet you and Pryde in the hangar in twenty minutes." </p><p> Ben chewed his cheek on the way back to his quarters. He knew Hux was the one communicating to the Resistance but couldn't figure out why. His bigger concern was finding out if the old Sith Lord was in fact alive and then dealing with General Pryde. </p><p> Once inside his quarters he took a deep breath and began to open the bond. He was met with a strong headache that he faintly felt for the past few hours followed by an awful stabbing pain in his abdomen. Once he saw her laying on her side he ran over to her. </p><p> "Rey! What happened?" He delicately rolled her onto her back in his arm, relieved at not seeing her bleeding out from her stomach. She had been sleeping, until he moved her. </p><p> Rey opened her eyes and looked up at Ben. "Wh… why did you wake me up? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but why are you so worried?" </p><p> "You are in pain. I feel it. I thought you were stabbed or being stabbed until I saw you." </p><p> She let out a sleepy laugh. "I'm fine. I… let's just say I got my bodily confirmation that I am definitely not pregnant." </p><p> Ben's brows furrowed in confusion before it registered. "Oh! You deal with this pain every month? No wonder my mother was such a bitch sometimes." </p><p> She leaned into his chest. "Not every month, my body hates me. It has never been consistent. This explains why I was so emotional." </p><p> Ben bent down and kissed her forehead, wanting nothing more than to take care of her; time was not on his side. "I hate that you are hurting. Is there anything I can do?" He watched as she gave him a sleepy smile while shaking her head no. "I opened the bond to tell you there is something I have to do. I just cannot tell you the details, not yet. What I am doing has nothing to do with the Resistance, though you may hear about it. I promise, I will tell you as soon as I can." He looked down at how she had curled against him, wishing he could avoid the trip but knew he needed to see for himself that Palpatine returned. "Do you need anything before I go?" </p><p> Her hand cupped his cheek, and her thumb grazed his scar lovingly. "I'll be fine. Ben, I don't like this. What aren't you telling me? I can feel your anxiety." </p><p> "It's nothing. I will open the bond again soon. For your safety, and mine, don't open the bond. If it opens on it's own, promise me you'll stay quiet." </p><p> "I promise." Her voice broke, and she averted her eyes.

</p><p> "What's wrong? I can tell there is something else. What are you afraid to tell me?" He lifted her chin towards his face.</p><p> "This is going to sound selfish and just terrible, considering the situation. I should have gone back with you. This doesn't feel right, being separated from you, it hurts. How are we going to be able to be together? I want to go to you as soon as you return, but how? No one-"</p><p> "No one wants us to be together. We've been pinned against one another from the beginning. But, fuck it. Rey, let's be together. Who gives a shit what anyone says. If you are ready, then join me when I return." </p><p> She sat herself up, placed her other hand on his face and kissed his lips. He took her hand and smiled, breaking the kiss. He looked down in her hand and saw the strand of shells that were weaved through her fingers. </p><p> "I think you are fond of the meaning of the necklaces." He softly whispered to her. He pressed his forehead to her. "I offered you my hand once, you wanted to take it.

When I offer it again, I hope you take it." </p><p> "I did want to take your hand. Offer your hand again." She lovingly whispered back. </p><p> He looked at their hands already entwined- holding the necklace together, then lightly took the hand that was near his scar. "Once this is all over I'll give you a real wedding necklace, a ring, a bracelet, anything you want." </p><p> She locked their fingers together. "I just want you. Promise me you'll be safe." </p><p> "I cannot lie to you. I cannot make that promise, but I will try. Just know if anything happens, I have always loved you." He kissed her once more before the bond ended. </p><p> She placed her fingers on her lips and smiled. While she hated how he refused to tell her anything, the fact that he still won't lie to her has given her a sense of calmness. She laid back down to try to rest a little longer before reporting back to Leia. Both hands played with the necklace as she thought of her next steps: Leia, fix her lightsaber, and train. She suspects Ben's sudden plans have something to do with the evil lurking in the galaxy. She will be ready for whatever comes their way. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Ben arrived, he made sure his face didn't reveal any of his emotions. After all, his face was the original mask. He saw generals Hux and Pryde; both were glaring at one another while Stormtroopers waited to board the shuttle. He stopped in front of Hux and Pryde. </p><p> "I'll be taking the Whisper to Mustafar. Once I finish with our mission, I'll be meeting up with my knights." </p><p> "What exactly is the mission, Supreme Leader?" General Pryde asked. </p><p> "I'm merely after a Sith artifact, and I decided I will have my top generals. If I were to promote either of you to allegiant general, you must prove your worth." Ben walked to his ship, smirking as he heard the two men bicker like school children. </p><p> They arrived on Mustafar a mere three hours later. The planet always enhanced the darkness in Ben. As he began talking to the Sith cultist, it became clear they would not comply and give him the Sith Wayfinder. He gave them one last chance before ordering his Stormtroopers to kill them all. Ben ignited his unstable lightsaber and killed any who got in his way. Slamming their bodies as if they were ragdolls, dismembering them, ignoring their pleas for mercy. They were protecting the Sith Wayfinder. In his mind this confirmed Palapatine was still alive: the old Emperor was a threat to everyone. He came across an old stone table and pushed the top to grab the Sith Wayfinder. Ben held it up knowing what he had to do. Covered in blood and dirt he strode back to his ship. He glared at the generals,  demanded they report back to the ship and then left. </p><p> During his flight to Exegol he completely shut his side of the bond. No longer feeling her light he felt as if his darkness would swallow him whole again. He wanted to feel numb, be free of the pain of his past that his dark side never let him run from. He let out an annoyed sigh as he decided how to go about taking down the man who made his grandfather into Darth Vader. It was now clear Pryde had been in contact with Palpatine, it happened so easily under Ben's watch. He only noticed Pryde because of how he would challenge Hux every chance he got. </p><p> He snapped out of his thoughts as he flew through the treacherous regions of the unknown. His navigation charts and communication devices shorted out, leaving him to rely on the Wayfinder. He hadn't flown in anything like it before, as if he were flying in an endless storm with multiple worm holes until it finally stopped, and he was in the vastness of empty space aside from the planet below. The planet was covered in electrical storms, and he could only hope the technology of his ship would hold out.</p><p> He left the Whisper as soon as he landed. Walking towards the old Sith Temple he ignited his lightsaber. Lightning flashed all around him until he made his way inside the temple. Through the Force he found his way through the temple, finally coming across a large lift. The dark energy he felt grew stronger as the lift took him to the floor below. He knew he was close.</p><p> "At last." An eerie voice broke the silence.</p><p> Ben turned and took a few steps on the lift. He knew he wasn't sneaking up on anyone, especially the old Emperor. If this man is anywhere near as powerful as he was before, he probably felt Ben's presence as he flew towards Exegol.</p><p>He cautiously walked down a path, ignoring the large Sith statues that surrounded him.</p><p> "Snoke trained you well." </p><p> Ben shifted his gaze; he was prepared to strike any given moment. "I killed Snoke. I'll kill you."</p><p> "My boy, I made Snoke." The sinister voice replied. Ben stopped walking. "I have been every voice-"</p><p> "You ever heard-" Snoke's voice.</p><p> "Inside your head." Vader's modulated voice was followed by the sound of mechanical breath.</p><p> Ben took a deep breath; he couldn't let himself fall victim to his rage, confirming he was lied to his whole life. That he wasn't crazy, hearing the different voices for as long as he can remember.</p><p> Ben walked through what appeared to be an old, run down medical lab. He eyed the large chambers that held multiple dead bodies with realization he was looking at clones; clones he recognized: Snoke. He saw figures tending to the machines as he slowly made his way through.</p><p>"The First Order was just the beginning. I will give you so much more." The voice nearly purred the last word. </p><p> Ben once again paused in his steps. "You'll die first."</p><p> "I have died before."</p><p> Ben turned to his left, seeing the cloaked figure hooked up to countless machines.</p><p> "The Dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities that some may consider to be… unnatural."</p><p> The light from the frequent lightning finally lit the old Emperor's grotesque face. Ben took a step forward, lifting his saber, stopping inches from Palpatine's face. The old man simply smiled.</p><p>"What could you give me?" Ben's glare never left the blind eyes that stared back.</p><p> "Everything." Palpatine raised his broken, rotting hands, a spark lit between his fingers. "A new empire." </p><p> The whole temple shook, dirt and rocks falling from above as Palpatine summoned the force. Ben recognized the sound of Star Destroyers. Somehow, Palpatine hid a whole fleet under the planet's surface. From what he could sense there; thousands of souls nearby; a fully staffed fleet.</p><p> "The might of the Final Order will soon be ready. It will all be yours, if you do what I ask." Palpatine paused for a moment. "Kill the girl; end the Jedi. And become what your grandfather Vader could not." </p><p> Ben lowered his saber. This was Palpatine's way to seduce him further to the dark. No one could stop him now.</p><p> "You don't need the Jedi in your way to become who you were meant to be." Once again, the old Emperor gave him another menacing smile. Ben wasn't sure how much Palpatine knew and continued to keep his shields up. </p><p> "It will be done." Ben glared at the rotting figure in front of him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> It had been over a day since Rey heard from Ben. She briefly reported in with Leia and then dove into repairing her lightsaber. Ignoring everyone and everything around her, including Rose and Finn when they stopped by earlier. Rey could sense Rose wanted to talk about several things. By the end of the evening Rey put the mostly completed lightsaber down when her stomach growled. She skipped all meals throughout the day and bit her lip in regret. She stood up and stretched before walking to her bags to finally unpack them. </p><p> She pulled out Ben's necklace first and carefully put it down next to hers before unpacking her clothes. Smirking to herself when she found Muja fruit carefully wrapped in parchment. Ben knew her so well. She placed the fruits next to the necklaces. She noted the bag still had weight to it and looked again.</p><p> "You stubborn, stubborn man." She said to herself as she pulled out a neatly folded cape. How he had the patience to fold the cape as he did was beyond her. She ran her fingers over the material and softly sighed. She concluded he must have packed the one he travelled with days ago, as they soiled the one she returned to him. She bit her thumbnail thinking how soft his hands were on her skin, how the humid air clung to their skin, how beautiful he looked in the sunlight, how his plump lips felt on hers. A light knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. </p><p> "Just a minute." She shoved the cape under her pillow and walked to her door. "Who is it?" </p><p> "Rose… again."</p><p> Rey unlocked her door and smiled at Rose. "I'm so sorry. I've had a lot on my mind." </p><p> "Eh. Boys are stupid, I get it. I brought some food from the galley. I didn't see you at any of the mealtimes." She offered a linen napkin with pastries and fruit.</p><p> "Rose, this is so kind of you. Come in, please. Just ignore the lightsaber mess." Rey opened the door a little wider and motioned for Rose to come in. </p><p> Rose stepped in and looked around the mostly empty room. "I'm sorry to come by so frequently. I've just been worried about you. I know we don't really know one another. I just… I just feel bad. You seem to have a lot on your shoulders." </p><p> "Don't apologize. I actually think it is sweet of you. I know we are in the middle of a war, and my head isn't… where the Resistance wants it." Rey sat on the floor next to her bed and offered Rose one of her muja fruits from Ben. </p><p> Rose took the fruit with a smile and sat across from Rey. "Where is your head in all this? If you don't mind me asking. Just from what I heard, you were basically shoved into this war. Or, if you go by Finn's side, taken against your will. Then you will unleash vengeance on the First Order and destroy Kylo Ren." Rose rolled her eyes. "He really is a nitwit. What's wrong?" </p><p> Rey stopped eating. Finn would never understand her predicament, no one would. She is just a girl from Jakku who happened to be force sensitive in everyone else's eyes. Rumors that her powers woke after her confrontation with Kylo Ren spread like wildfire.</p><p> "My head… I want to help in any way I can. To fight for those who cannot but, Rose… what is your opinion of the First Order? And, who is Kylo Ren? Like, who do you think he is?" </p><p> "The First Order is full of murderers, want to be Imperialists, not giving a damn about anyone below their station, kidnapping children, enslaving them. And as for Kylo Ren… from what I understand he is a powerful terrorist who dresses up like Darth Vader." She lightly chuckled. "I don't know. Oh, those are pretty. Did you get them from your trip?" Rose pointed to the necklaces.</p><p> Rey glanced at the necklaces. "Do you ever consider, maybe people in the First Order didn't have a choice? Maybe they were once children of the Empire's military? And Snoke just took over everything." She looked back at Rose. "What if Kylo Ren isn't… as bad as you think?" </p><p> "It's possible with the current higher ups in the First Order. I never thought about it like that. And… what do you mean Kylo Ren might not be as bad as I think?" </p><p> "Well, he could have killed me; he could have killed Finn. He didn't though. I'm just wondering if they aren't as ruthless as we think. I mean, they just outlawed slavery and put heavy taxes on the spice trade routes." </p><p> "Where did you hear that?" Rose finished her fruit. </p><p> "I've been traveling. I've heard locals at places I visited talk about it; I watched reports about it on the news." It wasn't far from the truth. When they were on Takodana, she did overhear the villagers talk about the new laws. She did see it on the news while she was on Corellia and Batuu, but kept an open mind as she was in First Order territory on Batuu. </p><p> "Maybe you should talk to Leia about your feelings? She has been worried about you." </p><p> "Maybe. Now, tell me what is troubling you. I sense you need someone else to talk to." </p><p> "Finn and I had a discussion, and we ended what little of a relationship we had. I know it sounds strange, but I miss that feeling of knowing I had a companion. I never needed or wanted that feeling. Does that make me weak?" </p><p> "No, it does not make you weak. These are difficult times, and I'm sorry this happened to you. Maybe Finn just doesn't know how to be in a relationship. He was raised by the First Order after all; I doubt they are trained in social skills. Coming from me, that says a lot." </p><p> Rose lightly laughed. "Thanks, I didn't know who else to vent to. I should have known it wasn't going to last. The eyes he and Poe give to one another. I never got <i>that</i> look from Finn. Of course Poe gives you the same eyes!" </p><p> "Poe is just looking for a conquest. He is annoying and not appealing to me. Hopefully Finn can handle him." Rey responded. </p><p>Rose glanced once more at the necklaces next to Rey. "I hope one day, you can be reunited with your love. And I want to meet him! Maybe he has a friend that I can meet?" She stood up and walked to the door. </p><p> "I know one day you will find your right love. You are too sweet and too pretty to stay single."</p><p> They waved goodnight to one another. Rey opened the linen napkin Rose brought and crammed food into her mouth before picking up her tools and working on the lightsaber. Within an hour she finally finished the repair and stood up. Looking at the once broken weapon she took a deep breath before she ignited it. The soft hum of the saber filled the room. Smiling at how her hard work paid off she turned it off then placed it on her night stand. She would run the training course first thing in the morning. It was her time to fully get prepared for what she had to do. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Isaac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrestle with your darkness<br/>Angels call your name<br/>Can you hear what they are saying<br/>Will you ever be the same</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">  ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta! You are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Leaves and branches brushed against Rey's arms and legs as she ran the familiar path of the training course. Her clothes and loose hair sticking to her skin due to sweat and humid air. She stopped at the edge of a canyon where a helmet with a blast shield lay. She hastily put the helmet on and made her way across a thick rope tied from one tree to another on the other side of the canyon. She used her lightsaber to block the blasts that continuously fired upon her. Once she was on solid ground she threw the helmet off and continued to run from the droid. She jumped along the side of a tree and grabbed a branch to hold herself up as she sliced a red fabric before she let herself go. Fabric in hand, she deactivated her lightsaber and hooked it on her belt. She ran back towards the beginning of the training course, cursing the training droid. She jumped over the canyon; her breath getting heavy when suddenly the droid tripped her. Her chest slammed into the ground, dirt falling into her shirt and up in the air. She got back on her feet and reignited the saber to begin fighting back. </p><p> "You utterly annoying little ball. Hold still!" She sliced at it multiple times, even jabbed at it as if she were wielding her staff. She needed to remember the lightsaber is an extension of herself. She received another blast from the droid, her body turned away as she caught her breath before she began another round of attacks on it until she finally had enough. She threw the lightsaber and had it come back around as she summoned a large branch from the forest floor. She stabbed the droid into the tree then caught her lightsaber. Suddenly she grew cold and an overwhelming feeling of fear and abandonment hit her as flashes of her past came to light. Hearing herself as a child and adult screaming 'no' as images of her parents leaving hit her. Unkar Plutt handed the faceless parents credits before they walked away, not bothering to look at her one last time. The vision shifted, she saw herself covered head to toe in black; her eyes pure white, sitting on a horrifying throne. Images of Ben offering his hand telling her to join him with a menacing voice echoing the words 'join me' before there was another vision of the throne. Ben was sitting on the throne this time, looking bored as ever as she stood by his side. She shook herself out of the vision feeling numb. She normally found Ben's voice pleasant, but in the vision, it was anything but pleasant. Shadowed by the other voice that muttered the same thing. The vision of them together on a dark throne was not what she had in mind when she told Ben she would join him. She turned around and finally noticed multiple trees that were cut down by the lightsaber, poor BB8 trapped under one of the many. </p><p> "Oh, BB8! I'm so sorry!" She ran over to the droid, pulling him out from under. "I got distracted. I need to talk to-" She cut herself off as the droid waited for her to finish. She wanted to speak with Ben, but knew she couldn't open the connection until she knew he was back from his mission. "How about I go talk to Leia?" She listened as the droid beeped in agreement.</p><p> She had no plans of talking to Leia. She was going to pack her few belongings and go. Something was happening, she couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she needed to remove herself from the Resistance base as soon as possible.</p><p> She ran back to her quarters, shutting BB8 out and he waited loyally by the door. She felt a little guilty about not letting him in as she threw her things in a bag. She heard a commotion out in the halls before Rose came and knocked on her door. </p><p> "Rey, the Falcon is back! And apparently on fire!" </p><p> "Oh, you've got to be kidding! Damnit Poe!" </p><p> </p><p> Rey and Rose ran back to the slightly open field where they usually land the Falcon. Hearing frustrated screams of "It's on fire. The whole damn thing is on fire"</p><p> "Why is the Falcon on fire?!" Rey asked Chewie. He growled and angrily pointed at Poe. "Lightspeed skipped? The compressor is down! And I've never heard of such a thing. I wouldn't be surprised if something else was broken." </p><p> "You dropped a tree on my droid?" Poe made his way over as BB8 rolled behind him.</p><p> "The Falcon is on fire! Poe, the compressor is down! I told you to avoid lightspeed." </p><p> "That is easily repaired! BB8 had a whole tree on him? Besides, the Falcon doesn't belong to you." </p><p> Rey felt her anger spike. "That may be, but I know how she works, and you are lucky you are all alive." </p><p> "Perhaps I wouldn't have had to lightspeed skip if you joined us! We could have used you out there today! You are our best warrior! We need you out there, not here!" </p><p> People were starting to crowd around, listening to the argument. Poe stormed off, and Finn came up to Rey. She could sense Finn felt the same way and tried to walk away. </p><p> "Rey, come on. You know he is right. You've already bested Kylo Ren once. You don't need to train, although that training course, almost anyone can do… aside from the jump across that canyon." </p><p> "Great, thank you for that." </p><p> "What?" </p><p> "Undermining me. Undermining my abilities. Leia wants me to train. If she wanted me out there you know damned well that's how it would be. Did you make contact with the spy?" </p><p> "Not with him, but we got his message. It's not good. We are about to tell everyone." Finn patted her shoulder then walked away. Rey stood there fuming, watching the Falcon as a crew put the fires out. Rose, Chewie, and a few others were already repairing the damage on the outside. </p><p> She sulked as she walked back to her quarters. The combination of a dread and her confrontation with her friends weighed heavily on her. She passed her room and continued to find her way to her meditation spot. The closer she got to the set of boulders she meditated near the worse the feeling got. She looked around her to see if she could find an obvious reason for her overwhelming anxiety, expecting to find a predator, something. Suddenly the bright light from the sun disappeared, and it looked like it was night. Her eyes widened, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, chills ran down her body. She turned around to see <i>him</i> standing there in his mask. Instead of feeling relief, she felt sick. </p><p> "Palpatine wants you dead." His cold, modulated voice announced. </p><p> She stared at him in disbelief before she finally found her voice. "Are you serving another master?" </p><p> "No. I have other plans. Rey, I've been given a whole new Imperial fleet. Right now I have General Pryde standing as the commanding officer for the Final Order's fleet." He watched as she began to back up. He slowly walked towards her. "He was in communication with Palpatine the whole time. We have found no other traitors, aside from the spy passing your rebels our information."</p><p> "Why are you telling me this?" Her defenses were up; she hated hearing everything he was telling her. She hated seeing that mask. He felt different to her, and the fact she could not see his eyes almost frightened her.</p><p> "You have so much pain in you… so much anger." He stopped in front of her and removed his mask; her hazel eyes finally found his amber eyes. "I'll be contacting the Resistance soon… Palpatine is a common enemy. I'm sure General Hux will say something similar in the message he has sent your friends." </p><p> "I doubt they will want to help you." She couldn't stop the light shake of her head. "The Resistance is full of stubborn fighters…"</p><p> "And what about you?" He studied her face for a moment. "Will you help me?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Rey ran back to the base, nearly running into Rose as she made her around. Looking at command center she realized she would need to wait since everyone was surrounding Poe. She could feel he was about to announce what they learned, what she already knew. </p><p> "Our worst fears have come true. Somehow, Palpatine has returned." He paused as he knew everyone needed a moment to take in the news.</p><p> Rey could feel the fear and confusion  emanating from everyone. Leia shut her eyes in disappointment. All that hard work in the war she helped lead all those years ago was wasted. Just for the First Order to rise out of the ashes of the old Empire. For her son to disown his family and his name and serve under Snoke. And now the true monster has returned. The monster who began attacking her son while he was still in her womb. This whole time she thought it was Snoke; now she realized it had been Darth Sidious.</p><p> "He gave the First Order a new fleet... it is not known how many ships have been added to their already massive fleet, but it is now called the Final Order. That fleet, along with Palpatine are in the unknown regions, some place called Exegol." Poe paused as questions began to come through. </p><p> "How reliable is the source?"</p><p> "How can we defeat an enemy we believed to be dead?" </p><p> "Was he ever dead?"</p><p> Rey walked over to Leia. "General, may I speak with you?" </p><p> Leia looked up at Rey and took a deep breath. "Let's talk in my quarters." She lifted her hand and waited for Rey to walk, something about the gesture reminded her of Ben. The walk there was agonizing, Rey didn't exactly know what she wanted to say to Leia, but knew this talk was long overdue.</p><p> Once they were in Leia's quarters Rey's eyes wandered around the room before finding her again. </p><p> "I… you…" Rey sighed. "I know how this is going to look when I say-" </p><p> "Don't tell me how things look. Tell me what they are. Rey, you have conflict within you. I can feel it." </p><p> "Kylo Ren will be contacting the Resistance." She watched the shock go over Leia's face before the older woman straightened her stance and clasped her hands in front of her. </p><p> "How do you know this?" </p><p> "The Force… it has connected us from time to time." She looked at the wall behind Leia, she didn't want to see her reaction, but couldn't turn away from her. </p><p> "This is a day full of surprises then. Why will he be contacting us… you already knew about the new fleet, didn't you?" </p><p> "He just told me. He said we have a common enemy. General, if I may, teaming up with the First Order could be in everyone's best interest to defeat the Final Order. He is changing things within the First Order and the galaxy." </p><p> Leia looked genuinely confused. "I haven't heard anything. What have you heard? And more importantly, who have you heard it from?" </p><p> "I heard things while I was traveling. I've been wanting to tell you-" </p><p> "Princess Leia, Princess Leia! I mean, General!" Threepio came shuffling in. "The First Order is trying to make contact! It is probably a trap to find our location! We're done for." </p><p> Leia looked from Threepio to Rey. "Don't try to run away just yet. I'll come find you soon. Threepio. I will take the transmission here, on a secured line." </p><p> "But General!" His voice shrilled. </p><p> "That is an order, for both of you." She watched as they both walked out the room and waited for the transmission to come in.</p><p> "Don't worry Rey, I'm sure the General will order an evacuation soon." Threepio tried to understand. He didn't know the internal conflict she had within herself. All she could do was offer a simple smile. She was good at giving small smiles, making everyone think she is ok, even when she wasn't.</p><p> Rey felt like she was having an out of body experience. Why did she tell Leia any of it? And how did she know she was going to leave? </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> After a few minutes, the blue and grainy image of Kylo Ren appeared before Leia. She frowned at the mask. </p><p> "So, I hear Palpatine has returned." </p><p> "Yes." </p><p> "Along with a full fleet? He's been sitting in the shadows, building a new empire this whole time…" She clenched her hands together and paced the room. "And what is your role in this? Now that Snoke is dead and you stayed with the First Order? Becoming Supreme Leader." </p><p> "Where else was I supposed to go? As for my role when it comes to the Resistance, that will be up to you. I want the Resistance and First Order to meet face to face and discuss the newest turn of events." </p><p> "You could have come home…" She sighed, blinking the tears that formed away. "Where should we meet and when?" </p><p> "Takodana. Hacaña village, six standard hours from now." The cold modulated voice was his only response. </p><p> "That doesn't give us much time. How will I know your men will not fire on us?" She sat down on her bed. </p><p> "Because this is an enemy to us all." Ben then ended the call, and Leia took a deep breath as she decided what the next course of action would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every chapter is named after a song. Just wanted to clarify in case anyone is confused by the name of this chapter. It has nothingto do with Oscar Isaac.</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my beta, <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">  ReyloEndGame🦋</a>, for your hard work once again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Rey stared out the window in front of her. Nothing but endless streaks of light as the Millennium Falcon made its way across the galaxy.  Poe offered to pilot earlier... both Rey and Chewie gave him an earful. Rather, Chewie threatened to rip Poe's ears off for being reckless and never listening to anyone. She didn't have a chance to continue her conversation with Leia earlier and the bond hadn't opened again, thankfully. Seeing Ben earlier didn't do anything to ease her anxiety. Anxiety that was only increasing the closer they got to Takodana. They were all meeting face to face: the Resistance and the First Order. She and Ben would have to face one another and pretend not to care. Maybe it would be easier than she thought. After all, she has lied to everyone about their bond, about her trips off of Ajan Kloss… Ajan Kloss, Ben knew where their base was. </p><p> "Rey." Leia's soft whisper broke the silence. Rey's head barely moved as she continued to look out the window ahead of her. "Rey, why don't you go lay down and rest. I can help pilot the Falcon, and don't worry, I won't let Poe pilot it." </p><p> "I'm fine, General." She lowered her eyes to the controls in front of her. She wasn't fine though. Deep down she felt like she was dying. The tension had spread through her body and she ached all over. Anxiety she felt for days after Ben told her he was going on a mission and couldn't communicate with her. Having his side of the bond closed felt horrible. Like someone took part of her soul. </p><p> "Rey, this is not a suggestion. It is an order. If things go wrong, we will need you ready to fight back." Rey's head quickly turned to her right to look at Leia. "Chewie can show you to some private quarters. They have not been used in years." </p><p> "I'm expected to fight? What I mean is, I don't think that's what the First Order is looking for at the moment." </p><p> "It is best to be prepared. Given the history between the Resistance and the First Order." Leia softly smiled. "Chewie, please show her to her quarters." Leia moved out of the way as the Wookie roared his acknowledgment and got up. Rey stood up as he left the cockpit and merely acknowledged Leia. </p><p> Rey grabbed her bag and followed Chewie through the living area. Poe and Finn were playing Dejerik while Rose was watching intently. They all looked at Rey as she walked by. Further down the hall Chewie opened the doors to quarters no one ever went in. Leia and Chewie claimed the doors were jammed and refused Rey's help with fixing them. She walked in and looked around. She saw a few paperback books, such a rare thing to see aside from the Jedi texts. She felt drawn to the shelf next to the bed and opened it to find a calligraphy set. The sight of it made her smile. She went to move it to look at a sheet of paper below it. Touching the pen she could feel Ben's presence. She turned to look at Chewie. </p><p> "This is Ben's room, isn't it?" </p><p> Chewie softly growled his confirmation and watched her pick up the paper. When she opened it, she looked into her own younger eyes that were hand drawn. She slowly turned away from the paper to look at Chewie again. He began to explain to her Ben had told him about visions he had of someone he thought was in trouble and he had no way of helping her. One night during a rare visit away from the temple, Ben drew the girl's eyes for Chewie to see.</p><p><i> "It is you."</i> He said to her on Starkiller Base. The way he looked at her from the moment they met on Takodana… he did remember her from his visions. </p><p> "Goodnight, Chewie." She said as Chewie bid her goodnight. She rummaged around the quarters some more. Not much was in the dusty room aside from his calligraphy set, papers, an extra pair of sheets, some pillows, then she found his clothes. She found an old tunic elsewhere on the Falcon before. She traced her fingers over his old clothes before laying down on the bed. The pillows faintly smelled like him. She deeply inhaled, taking in the scent before letting herself fall asleep to the sound of the Falcon in hyperdrive.</p><p> Several hours later Finn knocked on the door to Ben's room, jolting her from her sleep. She sighed as she opened her eyes. </p><p> "Who is it?" </p><p> "It's Finn, we just arrived on Takodana. The First Order is already here. We need to get ready." </p><p> "Oh… thank you Finn. I'll be out shortly." She heard him walk away and sat herself up. She looked down and the sheets next to her and saw an imprint on the other pillow next to hers. She placed her hand on the pillow and realized it was still warm. Ben was here at some point. She smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before she could really sleep by his side again. She hasn't told anyone she was leaving the Resistance, and wasn't sure how she would actually go through with it now. Representatives from both the First Order and Resistance were going to be present. Sneaking away like her original plan was not going to cut it.</p><p> She opened her bag of clothes and grabbed her gray pants and light gray undershirt. She changed out of her white tunic and pants, opting for her darker clothes. She pulled Ben's old tunic over her head and tightened the belt around her waist, just as she had the night she went to him on the Supremacy. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt and put the gun in the holster. She wasn't planning on fighting anyone, but wasn't going to walk around unarmed. Her years on Jakku taught her to be ready. She brushed her hair and made her way out of the room.</p><p> "I thought the doors were broken to those quarters." Poe's voice came from behind her. </p><p> "Chewie must have fixed them recently. He let me sleep in them last night." She barely looked at Poe and began walking. </p><p> "Are you ready? Ready to possibly put all your hard training to work?" </p><p> "No."</p><p> "No?" Poe ran ahead of her and blocked her path. "What do you mean no?" </p><p>"Get out of my way." She said with malice in her voice. </p><p> "Rey, if things take a turn for the worst, and I am willing to bet they are, we will need you to help us." </p><p>"You're so sure things will turn bad. If they do, it will because people are too hot headed to think clearly." She pushed her way past him and met everyone outside. She was happy and surprised to see Maz speaking with Leia, then she looked around and noted they were at the village she and Ben visited. They would be having  negotiations in the business room of the inn she and Ben first had sex in. She grinned as she thought back on that amazing night. She needed to calm her thoughts or else Leia could probably pick up on the thoughts or worse, her memories. </p><p> Maz smiled as she walked over to Rey.</p><p> "Ah, child! It is good to see you again! Did you know I own this inn? Ever since the First Order destroyed my castle? I made the Supreme Leader himself pay me for the damage. I am no Jedi, but I can feel the darkness that has Kylo Ren on edge. Bend down so I may give you a hug." She opened her arms up to Rey. </p><p> Rey knelt down and gave Maz a hug. "It is good to see you." Rey's voice shook. </p><p> "Your secret is still safe with me. I trust that you are not with child?" She felt Rey shake her head no. "Good, the battle ahead will most likely be too much for your body if you were. Will you be joining him?" She whispered in Rey's ear and all she could do was nod her head yes. "Good… I feel this unity will help conquer the Darkness. Oh, and I really did make him pay up… again." </p><p> "Again?" Rey pulled back and looked at the older woman. </p><p> "Oh yes. You should have seen his face when I demanded four hundred thousand credits. His whole body shook. If he didn't have that mask on, I would have seen the pout." Maz looked as smug as ever. Rey stood up when she saw generals of the First Order walk over. </p><p> The lead general stood closest, his hands by his sides, his stance was strong, his face was as angry as his red hair. </p><p> "I am General Hux. Your presence is requested; we do not have much time." </p><p> "Hey, General Hugs! Long time no see." Poe stepped out. Hux sneered at him and began to walk back. </p><p> "You all follow them. Chewie and I will be along in just a minute." Leia announced. </p><p> "General?" Rey looked to Leia, concern coming over her. Leia just shook her head and sadly smiled.</p><p> "I'm not ready. I need a moment." She whispered to Rey. Disappointment came over Rey.</p><p> "This might be the last moment you get to look at your son. Don't waste it, General." Rey walked ahead of the others, Rose catching up to her.</p><p> </p><p> Rey and the Resistance walked into the small room with a large table. Members of the First Order all stood on one side, each in front of a chair ready to sit down. Rose paused and grabbed Rey by the arm.</p><p> "Holy shit, they are scary looking… except that guy…" She nodded to Mitaka then looked over to Ben. "Is that Kylo Ren?" </p><p> "Yes. Rose, don't worry about how they look. I'll protect you. Besides the one Poe calls Hugs fancies you." </p><p> "You sit first, and I'll follow." </p><p> Rey rolled her eyes and sat at the end of the table, across from her secret lover, Rose beside her across from Hux, then Finn across from what Rey assumed was a Captain according to the pins on his chest, then Poe from Mitaka. There were a couple of lieutenants and generals standing at attention by the wall. </p><p> "And where is your precious princess?" Hux asked. </p><p> "She's not well. We gave her a moment to herself, because of an oncoming headache." Rey answered. She kept her face as calm as possible. Something about Hux made her want to punch the man in the face.</p><p> "Well, she doesn't get the chance to bit- complain if things aren't to her liking. Supreme Leader, shall I begin?"</p><p> "Who said you guys are in charge?" Finn interjected. </p><p> "We called forth this attempt at… ahem peace… or whatever you want to call it. We just need to focus our efforts on defeating Palpatine and his New Order." Hux snarled back. </p><p> "No one came to our aide when we begged for help on Crait, when you barreled down on us after pursuing us until our fuel reserves ran out. Why should we help you?" </p><p>Poe spoke up. "You are just as evil as the old Emperor."</p><p> "I told you changing the laws wouldn't do us any favors. They're blind to any real progress, sir." Hux complained to Ben. </p><p> "Whoa, what laws?" Rose asked. </p><p> "Are you so ignorant, that you cannot see how evil the old Emperor and his new army is? Hiding in the shadows all these years." Captain Peavey spoke at the same time as Rose. </p><p> "And then what? After we destroy Palpatine? You kill us?" Finn looked at the older captain.</p><p> Rey glanced over at Ben who was unusually quiet. Hux was whispering something to Ben then Ben looked to Rey. </p><p> "What laws changed? I may just be a mechanic, but Leia asked me to be here. I've heard rumors on the holos." </p><p> "Miss… whatever your name is-"</p><p>"Rose."</p><p>"Miss. Rose, our Supreme Leader outlawed slavery, sex trafficking, child labor… particularly in the mining settlements… It angered a lot of our alliances… oh and he placed high fines on spice smuggling. Haven't you heard? I can go on and on about how weak he has made us look." Hux looked at Rose. </p><p> "I heard something similar." She almost looked over at Rey. </p><p> "Rose, you haven't heard anything. Because they are lying!" Poe said.</p><p> "How dare you." Mitaka glared at Poe. "The First Order has worked diligently on enforcing these new laws. Most of us were born from parents of the old Empire, but that doesn't mean we believed in the old ways. We just couldn't do anything about it because of Supreme Leader Snoke. Palpatine wants to reverse all the progress we-." </p><p> "You guys didn't do shit. Just trying to trick us into a temporary alliance because your Supreme Leader isn't as strong as you think he is. If anything, you guys were the top customers for pleasure women and men. I'm willing to bet even children." </p><p> Everyone on the First Order side began to argue back. They may have done pure evil things, but ordering pleasure slaves was frowned upon by the upper class ranks of their military. </p><p>"Dameron, you are being completely counterproductive." Ben finally spoke. </p><p> "You expect us to believe you?" Poe countered back. </p><p> "Poe, do you expect us, your comrades to believe what you just said?" Rey looked over at Poe. </p><p> "Excuse me?" He glared at Rey and stood up. She quickly stood up. </p><p> "Poe, I know when people lie to me. You've been lying to us for weeks now." </p><p> "You are stepping out of line, Rey." Poe's tone was threatening. </p><p> "You are the one who is out of line. As it stands now, no one can defeat the old Emperor." </p><p> "You are not a strategist, Rey. I don't know why Leia agreed to you being here. You are nothing more than our Jedi. Our weapon against the First Order. So you need to learn when to be quiet."</p><p> "And you are nothing more than Leia's lap dog! Doing everything you can to replace Han and her son! Your lack of leadership will get everyone killed!" She yelled back. </p><p>"Get the fuck out of here, Rey. You are dismissed from this meeting." Poe pointed to the doors. </p><p> Rey walked over and looked at Poe in the eyes. "You are a fool… and let it be known: I am no Jedi." She walked out of the room while waving her hand. She roughly pushed the chair against the back of his legs making him fall face first into the table. </p><p> "Rey!" Leia called down the hall. </p><p> "I need a minute." Rey replied. </p><p> "I will deal with Dameron. Come back in with Chewie and I. Unfortunately, you are part of the deal." </p><p> "Because I am a weapon? Leia, I'm telling you now- when the time comes, I will not kill your son." She stormed back in with Chewie right behind her. Leia sighed and smiled to herself before following.</p><p> Leia settled the room down. Everyone was standing and talking amongst themselves. Finn and Rose were in a heated argument with Poe. Leia eyed her son, wishing his mask was off, but was relieved to see him for the first time in… she honestly lost count of how many years it's been since she was physically in the same room with him. </p><p> "Poe, you are excused. I need leadership. You aren't showing your ability to lead. Finn, let's proceed. Fill me in. Go on Poe, sit out in the hall." </p><p>She watched as Poe's jaw slacked. He nodded to her and left. She listened intently as Finn told her what took place moments ago, then had Hux repeat what he said. </p><p>"This childish bickering will get us all killed. We are running out of time. How are we going to help defeat Palpatine? No one came to our side. Probably because they fear the First Order more than they feel loyalty." Leia walked around the table then stood by Rey. "And I need to confirm you won't be using Rey as a weapon, as Snoke used you." </p><p> Ben swallowed the retort he wanted to say. Everyone knew damn well she was training Rey to be their own weapon. He removed his helmet and looked at his mother's old eyes.</p><p> "You have my word, we will not be using her as a weapon." </p><p> "If I may, Supreme Leader." Mitaka stepped forward. "I jammed the distress calls from the Resistance on Crait, on their end it looked as if their allies received their signals. That is why it looked as if no one wanted to help you. It's an old war tactic to discourage the enemy and appears to have been effective." </p><p> Leia studied Ben's face, seeing how much he had changed over the years, then looked to Mitaka. "I'm surprised I did not figure that out myself. I would like to have at least an hour to think about this. My people, come with me." </p><p> "I wish to speak with Rey, alone. Palpatine has already threatened her life. I feel she needs to be prepared." </p><p> "I haven't decided if we will help you." Leia looked at Rey then Ben. </p><p> "You know what you need to do. And more important, so does Rey." </p><p> "General, I have to agree with… him. I won't be long." </p><p> Leia knew Rey's mind was already made up, that she would be speaking with Kylo Ren... "Alright, everybody out." Leia ordered.</p><p> Captain Peavey, Mitaka, and Hux looked at Ben. "I thought I was clear. We were to talk alone. You heard Leia, go." </p><p> They waited for everyone to go and watched the doors close. Rey looked over at Ben; she couldn't feel anything from him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> "Princess Leia." Hux walked to Leia's side. "I think we need to talk." </p><p><br/>
</p><p> Ben walked over to Rey then swiftly took her in his arms. His hand softly planted itself under her jaw as he bent down to kiss her, using the force he made sure the doors were locked. Rey wrapped an arm around his waist and the other locked her fingers in his hair.</p><p> Ben reluctantly pulled back. "I missed you." He whispered before kissing her again. </p><p> "You- cut- off- yourside- stop." She tried to speak during kisses then she lightly pushed on his chest, stopping the kiss. "You closed your side of the bond again. Why?" </p><p> "Palptine believes I am serving him. I don't know how much longer he will believe it. Especially as I know my knights are about to betray me. I have too much light compared to the old Emperor. If he knew about our bond… Rey, I will not lose you." </p><p> "I missed you too. Even though I understand why you did it, I'm still annoyed." She raised an eyebrow then eyed his lips once more. "You will not lose me."</p><p> He was more than happy to take her lips once more. Their tongues slipped amongst one another as hands explored each other's bodies. </p><p> "Turn around and place your hands on the table." </p><p> "What? Someone will hear us. We really don't have enough time." She felt him turn her around. She bit her lip as she placed her hands on the table. </p><p>"Then I suggest you not make a sound." He hotly whispered in her ear and unbuckled her belt. "I won't need long. I wanted you as soon as you walked in." 

</p><p>She felt chills down her spine as she heard him unbuckle his belt next, followed by the ruffled noise of his pants dropping down to his feet. He roughly pulled her pants and underwear down and lined himself up as one hand held her hip. He thrust himself within her, fully sheathed with a breathy moan. Unfortunately the hard motion shifted the table below Rey's hands. They held still for a moment convinced someone would have heard the loud scooting of the large table. </p><p> "Get on the floor; I'll fuck you down there." He reluctantly pulled out of her and enjoyed the whine that escaped her lips. </p><p> She got on all fours and felt his right hand firmly plant itself on her abdomen while the other grabbed the side of her body before he resumed his thrusts. The quick snap of his hips pushed him deep within her. Her mouth was open as her breathy moans got faster. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands tightening on her and loved the sounds of his heavy panting. Both tried to not moan out loud, but if he rubbed her just right the moan would be louder than she intended. It wasn't long before he could feel his climax building. He slid his hand down to her pussy and began to tease her clit. She clenched at his touch while she mewled his name. Suddenly they heard someone try to open the door. Ben stopped his movements not sensing who was on the other side of the door. </p><p> "Who is it?" Rey asked. She was annoyed that their pleasure was interrupted.</p><p> "It is I-" Threepio began. </p><p> "I'll be out in a few minutes!" She yelled then grinned as Ben began slamming into her again.</p><p> "Oh… alright then. I was told to inform you that General Leia will be waiting by the Falcon. I'll be on my way now." </p><p> "Is everyone in the Resistance trained to try to cockblock me?" He grunted as his fingers continued to tease her clit. </p><p> "I'm sure it is a requirement. Ah!" She could feel and hear how wet she was getting as he continued his hard thrusts into her. </p><p> "Are you going back to your friends after this?" He began nibbling in her neck. </p><p> "Well, yes. I need to find your mother-" </p><p> "You're going to find her after fucking me?" He let out a low chuckle. "Fucking her enemy like a little a dirty little Resistance whore." </p><p> She knew he wasn't really calling her a whore. The man definitely got off by talking dirty, and they needed to finish before they were interrupted again. </p><p> "You like it when I act like a whore… don't you?" She felt his whole body then slam into harder. "Oh gods, Ben, Chewie will smell you on me." </p><p> "He would have smelt me no matter what. I know you are joining me. It doesn't matter now." His fingers pressed harder against her clit; his other hand grasped one of her breasts. "I'm going to come inside of you." He nibbled her ear as she groaned. "You'll go back to your Resistance friends to tell them you are joining me, knowing your sweet pussy is filled with my come." </p><p> "Please do. I like being filled- ah!" He added just enough pressure to finish her. Her whole body shook as she came. He hissed through his teeth as her walls clenched around him. The near silent sound of her voice as she came made him come, filling her with his hot seed. He held her close to his body, kissing her cheek as they settled down from their orgasms. </p><p> He pulled out of her, and they both pulled their pants back on and buckled their belts. He softly took her face in both hands and kissed her. </p><p> "Meet me by the lake in twenty minutes." He placed his forehead on hers and whispered. "You don't have to tell anyone about us. Just that we are teaming up to defeat Palpatine." </p><p>"I'm not ashamed of our relationship. We are running out of time. We cannot let the Emperor's influence grow. I'll see you in a few minutes." She kissed him one last time then straightened her clothes and her hair. She looked at him before she unlocked and opened the door. It was now or never. She could have gotten away with just leaving with him now instead of telling Leia, though she suspects Leia already knows Rey will be leaving Takodana with Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. MAZda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">  ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my beta! I love that we can both laugh at my typos 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey walked towards the Falcon. For once she wasn't worried about what she would say to Leia. Everything was finally falling into place. All that needed to happen now was survival. </p><p> </p><p>She found Leia talking to Poe. He was nodding and ran a hand through his curly hair. Leia and Poe looked at Rey as she approached. </p><p> "Look, Rey, I'm really sorry... for everything. This whole damn war is stressing me out, and being in the same room as Kylo Ren and the rest of them puts me on edge. You're not a weapon. I know that; we all do." Poe actually sounded sincere in his apology. </p><p>"While I am sure you are sorry, I need you to remember for now, we are all on the same side. General Leia, I must speak with you." Rey responded. </p><p>"Poe, check with Chewie, and go run a diagnostic on the Falcon. Last thing we need is for this bucket of bolts to fail on us mid battle." Leia half joked. "Walk with me, Rey, and here."  She brought forth the gray fabric Rey usually wrapped over her clothes. "This gives you a feminine touch over Ben's shirt." She held Rey's belt while Rey crossed the fabric over her. "Now, you look ready."</p><p>The two women walked a few yards away before Leia stopped, she opened her mouth to speak, but Rey spoke first. </p><p> "I'll be joining him, General. I'll be joining Ben." </p><p>"I suspected as much." Leia softly smiled. "Today was the first time in years. Years I lost track of- I haven't seen him since he was smaller and younger. But, I know that look in his eyes. Rey, do you love him? My son. Do you love him?" </p><p> "I do love him." Rey firmly answered, holding back tears. "More than he knows." </p><p>Leia took Rey's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That is all I need to know. Let's prepare to win this war. I wish we had more time. I know Chewie wishes to speak with Ben." </p><p>"Maybe after everything is over?" Rey offered, though she could make no promises. </p><p>Leia sadly smiled then walked towards the Falcon. </p><p> </p><p>Rey found Ben looking at the lake. He looked so calm in this moment. His shoulders were not hunched forward; his stance was as strong as it usually was. He turned to her when she made her way to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect you to be able to join me so fast. Leia must have known." Ben smirked at her. </p><p>"She knew that I was joining you." She took his hand and threaded their fingers together. "She knows I love you." She smiled watching the realization of what she said hit him. He tried not to smile, he really did try, and Rey found it adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"What did she say? Not that it matters." He slightly shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"She wished we all had more time before this battle. She and Chewie, they miss you." She closed her eyes as she saw him lean towards her. </p><p> </p><p>As their lips softly caressed one another they heard the snap of a branch and quickly pulled apart. They both looked in the direction the sound came from and saw General Hux with Leia by his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Supreme Leader, you needn't try to hide this. You have always been soft for the scavenger girl-ow!" Hux shrieked as Leia elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"We are to meet Maz by the castle ruins. We must hurry." Leia announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Ben looked confused. "Rey and I need to get to Exegol." </p><p> </p><p>"No. You need to go towards the ruins. Where it all started." Leia gave her son a knowing look. "We will fly the Falcon; your men will be with us. Take Rey in your ship."</p><p> </p><p>Hux begrudgingly followed Leia holding his ribs mumbling how bony her elbow was. Rey followed Ben to his ship, and they flew to the castle within minutes. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked to the spot in the forest, the spot where they first met they were surprised at the sight. General Hux stood on the left, Rose stood on the right across from him, Maz in the middle. Chewie lightly growled at Ben. </p><p> </p><p>"My mother is escorting me where? I know how to walk." Ben's brow creased with confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Finn stood by Rey and cleared his throat as Leia linked arms with her son.</p><p> </p><p>"You walk your mother to the front left where Mitaka is standing. And I'll escort Rey to you." </p><p> </p><p>Rey's cheeks flushed as realization began to hit and looked from Finn to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"My son, we don't have much time. In case things go wrong, please let me watch my only child marry the woman he loves." </p><p> </p><p>Ben found Rey's eyes. "Only if you wish it." His eyes were full of hope and longing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I wish it more than anything." She smiled. There was no more hiding now. </p><p> </p><p>Chewie mewled at Ben again and roughly pulled him into an embrace petting his hair as he used to with Han. "I know, Chewie. I can't forgive myself." Chewie growled louder. "You cannot tell me wha-" more arguing from the wookie.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't win an argument with him Ben. Forgive yourself and move on. That's what your father would have wanted. He knew what he was doing. He knew the risk after I told him it was Snoke that corrupted you. When he passed, I felt his peace and shock, but peace because deep down he saw your pain, felt your pain, and he lovingly caressed you to show you it was fine." Leia grasped his arm. "We have forgiven you. Rey has forgiven you; it's time for you to start healing." She softly touched his left cheek. "Kill me I'll make sure Rey slices this half next. Now, walk me down to my seat." She lovingly smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a sick sense of humor." Ben whispered to her, and Chewie pat his hair one more time. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, but you always loved it." She smiled at her son.</p><p> </p><p>"Chewie, in my ship is the wayfinder… you guys will need it to send out a transmission to anyone in your fleet. My ship is near stealthy; I don't think we can be tracked." Ben looked up at the Wookie, and Chewie nodded and ran to Ben's ship.</p><p> </p><p>Ben walked Leia down a makeshift aisle of flower petals then stood by Hux. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you-" Ben looked out of the corner of his eye to Hux, who was looking at Rose. </p><p> </p><p>"Know there was something going on? Or end up as your best man? I'm smarter than you think, and your mother forced me." He held back a laugh. "It was me or Mitaka… Mitaka would surely cry or faint."</p><p> </p><p>Finn looked to Rey as Chewie made his way back to the group. "Are you sure about this? This feels… odd. Out of place." </p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled. "You haven't been paying attention then." </p><p> </p><p>"You look genuinely happy. Please, let me walk you down the aisle, and give you away… to my enemy. We are going to have a serious talk after this is over. And I mean serious talk!" He smiled and offered his arm to Rey and walked her down to Ben: his old boss, the man who nearly killed him, the man they all knew as Kylo Ren, their enemy. Lines were blurred and nothing was certain now.</p><p> </p><p>He handed Rey to Ben and looked at Ben in the eye, but all he found was the eyes of a man looking at a woman he loved. At that moment, Finn knew his friend would be fine. He stood by Chewbacca who stood on the opposite side of Mitaka and Leia. </p><p> </p><p>Maz smiled and looked to Ben and Rey.</p><p> </p><p>"What we have here are two people who have searched their whole lives looking for one another. Two halves that are one. Darkness and light that create a balance within one another. I have had the privilege of knowing these two, to put it bluntly, feral young ones. Ben, as a young boy, I told you the balance you were missing would find you. And Rey, though I only met you for a short time, I knew you were his other half, and I told you the belonging you sought was ahead. Little did I know he would whisk you off your feet in the most unchivalrous way moments later. Fate has a funny way of bringing people together. Now-" Maz raised her hands. "We don't have much time. I'm going to skip to the important parts, you sign your names on the documents and be on your way to save us all. Benjamin Solo, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till you are one with the force?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben nervously squeezed Rey's hand. "I do." He smiled when her smile became even larger than he ever thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>Maz looked to Rey. "Do you, my favorite child of this chaotic world, Rey, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till you are one with the force?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Her voice was shaking from adrenaline. Was this happening to her? To them? In front of both members of the Resistance and First Order? In front of his mother, with her blessing? </p><p> </p><p>"I don't suppose you actually have rings or anything? And Rey, you left your necklaces on the Falcon-"</p><p> </p><p>"I knew that's what those were!" Exclaimed Rose. Everyone turned and looked at her, she just smiled and wiped a stray tear off of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sheepishly looked at Ben and tore a piece of the extra fabric she just put on. He followed her lead and ripped part of his sleeve off.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, wrap this around Rey's wrist and repeat after me." She watched as Ben tied the fabric around Rey's wrist. "Let this material be a symbol I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."</p><p> </p><p>"Let this material be a symbol I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." He tried not to find the humor in the situation. Mere weeks ago he promised her the galaxy and had nothing to offer her during their impromptu wedding.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, same goes for you. Tie it to his wrist and repeat after me." Maz smiled as Rey tied her material to Ben's wrist. "Let this material be a symbol I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."</p><p> </p><p>"Now offer your palms up. Rey, place your fingers on top of his. Perfect." She pulled out a knife and began muttering something in a language no one understood. Before Ben and Rey could move, Maz sliced their palms open and clasped their hands together still muttering, then wrapped a red silk around their hands. Everyone took a collective breath, shocked at what they just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck did you just do?" Ben looked like he would murder the old woman where she stood. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? I found ancient Sith rituals-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a fucking Sith." </p><p> </p><p>Maz blinked her eyes a few times and shrugged. "Eh, alright then. My mistake." She unraveled the silk and opened their hands. To their and everyone else's astonishment, their wounds were already healed. Maz took some water and cleaned their hands for them. "I apologize everyone, for my mix up. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Solo. Ben, kiss your bride."</p><p> </p><p>Ben placed his hand behind Rey's neck, bent down, and kissed her. Their kiss was soft as his thumb caressed her ear and part of her face. Their first kiss as husband and wife was probably their tamest. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, you must go. Do your best and defeat Palpatine while the others try to destroy his new fleet!" Maz announced. "Sign here!" She handed them certificates and watched them sign. "Now! Go!"</p><p> </p><p>Ben slowly pulled Rey from where they stood, their eyes once again locked before they slowly nodded to one another. Hand in hand they ran to the Whisper and started the trip to Exegol.</p><p> </p><p>"Now what's the plan?" Rey asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, my dear wife, I get to pretend I'm turning you in as a prisoner to Palpatine. Sound familiar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my adoring husband, it does sound familiar. This day is so strange. Anyways, I'm sure Palpatine is aware of how the last scenario played out."</p><p> </p><p>"More than likely. He is old and rotting. It shouldn't take much to destroy him. Then we need to make sure we destroy every piece of cloning technology used by these Sith worshippers or whatever the fuck he called them." He looked at Rey as she softly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You said fuck, twice during our wedding. It was beautiful." She kissed his cheek as he softly laughed as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what the hell she was thinking. Crazy old woman." He sighed. "It is weird knowing we don't have to hide anymore. I'm sorry I didn't have a ring ready for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything aside from ripping our clothes. The necklaces were on the Falcon with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make it up to you when this is over. After we survive. Besides, we are really good at ripping our clothes off... it was kind of fitting."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you were able to briefly speak to your family." She watched as his eyes once again softened, and he swallowed. "I know it wasn't long enough for a long conversation, but your mother and Chewie, they brought up a valid point." She brushed the hair out of his face and ran her hand down his face. "Too bad we don't have time to consummate the marriage now." She joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me if we had time, it would have been done already. We are getting close, and I'll need to be able to concentrate."</p><p> </p><p>She watched as the empty vastness of space began to change colors, and they began flying through the multiple electrical storms Ben had already gone through as well as the wormholes. Rey was mesmerized by the very sight of it. No wonder Palpatine hid all the way in the unknown regions. She could feel the cold, dark, evil presence as they got closer, and for once she felt frightened. Ben described the old Emperor as a rotting old man, but he was unable to try to strike him down. He knew he would need help. How powerful could Palpatine be? What if she and Ben weren't strong enough? Suddenly, they were out of the storms, and she could see Exegol. Ben pulled her closer and leaned his head on hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I can feel you are scared. As long as I am here, I won't let him hurt you. We are in this together. I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing I do." He softly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey always felt safe in his arms, and she began to relax.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be the last thing you do. You still owe me a garden and a little home!" She softly smiled as he kissed her before they broke through Exegol's atmosphere. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Our Part In All Of This Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">  ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's eyes grew wide as they flew down to the surface. The amount of Star Destroyers sitting and waiting for the official command was startling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben, how are we going to stop all of this?" She asked while gesturing her hand towards the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can only hope killing Palpatine will be enough. I left instructions with General Hux… he has been ordered to have the fleet follow the Resistance. Our ships are much larger, so it will be tricky getting my fleet there. Palpatine isn't the only one with a fleet and weapons. We just need to buy enough time for the First Order to get through. One of my other top generals, Pryde, is in charge of the Final Order. I think Hux is looking forward to destroying him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have enough Star Destroyers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope I do." He gave her a half smile as he answered. "I should have taken a bunch of porgs from Ahch-To. They would have been able to take out the Final Order by chewing the wires."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! If only it were that simple." Rey nervously drummed her fingers on her legs as Ben landed his ship. She felt him grab her arm as she stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, I need you to promise me that you'll remember how much I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" She sat back down on his leg. "Ben-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what Palpatine has in store. He claims he wants you dead, but I feel once he realizes I will refuse to kill you he will do what he can to turn you against me. I can only hope he is still ignorant of our bond. The dark side can be convincing-" he lightly shook his head as he spoke. "We need to resist it. I can't lose you to the dark now. Not after everything we have been through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat still for a moment after his plea. His voice almost sounded desperate, it reminded her of the night on the Supremacy, that broken </span>
  <em>
    <span>"please" </span>
  </em>
  <span>that haunted her dreams for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not forget your love for me. I must ask you the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't forget. You are the only person that actively tried to help me, Rey. I've grown accustomed to Palpatine's and Snoke's manipulations- I just." He took a deep breath as she softly touched his face. "You are the strongest person I know; if he manages to get into our minds, let's promise each other to bring one another back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise. Now, how many knights are there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six and I'm willing to bet he has guards like Snoke's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can do this…" She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. "It's time to let old things die. Let's finish this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Rey and Ben felt numb as they walked into the Sith Cathedral. Masking their emotions was something they both perfected throughout their lives, though deep inside a fear of the unknown always plagued them. Both felt abandoned by the ones they loved the most and not knowing why they weren't enough. Why did they both always feel a pull to the light and dark? Why did they feel incomplete until that fateful day in the forest of Takodana? Now, it is a question of how will they and their allies are going to survive this near impossible situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped off the large lift, and Ben walked her down the corridor leading to the room full of cloned body parts. Rey felt horror and disgust as she saw the soulless supply around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well done, Kylo Ren. You are better trained than your grandfather ever was." Palpatine's sinister voice and laugh echoed off the walls.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Leia and Chewie flew the Millennium Falcon ahead of the other cruisers, X Wing, and Tie Fighter pilots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact they are attempting to eventually bring those Star Destroyers to Exegol is crazy. Hopefully they won't be too far behind." Leia said to Chewie who softly growled back. "It is definitely possible. The new Star Destroyers were set to come off of Exegol. We should feel lucky they are sitting and waiting. Ready to shoot to kill as soon as we arrive. Rose, go ahead and get in the gunner's position. Just think like Poe and blow shit up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been wanting to blow shit up for awhile! This should be easy." Rose laughed as she sat in the gunner's seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, try not to blow up the First Order's Tie Fighters when they arrive. For the time being, focus on firing on the cannons of the Final Order's Star Destroyers." Leia called out to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn walked alongside Hux in the Finalizer. The Stormtroopers had assembled in the hangar and waited at attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling it? Are you feeling the change in the air? The Final Order will have a worse fate than the First Order if they do not grant you the mercy of death. This is the time for change. This is the time for immediate action. We must work together to bring the Final Order down! Once you help defeat that evil, I am willing to bet there will be no one to stop you from fleeing the First Order!" Finn shouted to the large gathering. Hux snapped his head over to look at the deserter in shock and disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is the time to take control of your lives! The First Order will be no more after this battle, and people like Hux know it. Hell! Even your Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren knows this. That is why he initiated this temporary partnership. We fight together, take down the Final Order, and you move on with your lives. Find your families, start new ones, help us rebuild the broken alliances throughout the galaxy. Hell, we can even try to send a message to the Final Order's Stormtroopers because for all we know, they were stolen too! We can stop this! We can stop the harvesting! We can make a difference!" Finn was interrupted with unexpected cheers of approval. "But we have to do it together, including with people like General Hux."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do hate you." Hux sneered at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can live with that. You know what I said was true. Everything ends with this battle. First Order, Final Order, Resistance… it's all ending."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gah, you sound like Supreme Leader Ren." Hux smirked when Finn made a grotesque face and stepped back. "He told me it was time for things to move on. I think the Emperor returning just sped things up." He turned to his troops. "All men, to your stations. To victory!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one moved. Hux's eyes widened in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All men, to your stations! To victory!" Finn repeated and was immediately met with a yes sir before the Troopers dispersed. He gave a satisfied smirk at Hux.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey were soon surrounded by the Knights of Ren, just as Ben predicted. Rey looked up at Ben; he looked absolutely feral as he unhooked his lightsaber. He was used to everyone betraying him; he didn't seem phased by the newest betrayal. She grabbed her lightsaber and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at her. Just as they had in the throne from, they stood back to back and began to fight off the knights. Suddenly, three of the six knights began attacking the other half of the knights. Rey could feel a surge of shock go through Ben. Ben and Rey struck down the last guard together and the three remained knights kneeled before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cardo, Ap'lek, Trudgen… how do I know you won't try to strike me or my wife down when I confront the Emperor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will have to trust us, my master. We can disable the machines keeping him and all the clones alive while you kill the Emperor. We've slowly been killing the Sith cultists who have been rotating in shifts to monitor the equipment." Cardo responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your wife, master?" Trudgen perked his head up. "I knew it, right mates? I called it, he wanted in her pants." Ben glared at Trudgen, and he bowed his head once more. "I apologize, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stick with your plan; if you betray me, I will make sure your deaths are as slow and as painful as possible. Do you understand?" Ben hooked his lightsaber to his belt and placed his hand around Rey's hip as he walked her in the direction of the chambers the Emperor stood in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have they been able to kill off the cultist without the Emperor noticing?" Rey whispered to Ben placing her hand across his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The knights are exceptionally stealthy. Most of their victims never knew they were coming unless they were sought for the dark side." He stopped before entering the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Rey said, brushing his hair out of his face. "We'll kill him, together. Now kiss me before we go in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked while he bent down. "I love you too." He softly kissed her then caressed her cheek. "Together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They proceeded down the hall. Rey looked at the clones as they walked by the tanks. Ben let out an annoyed sigh; the Emperor wasn't in this room. They continued down another hall until they could see the throne of the Sith in front of them with the Emperor on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long have I waited." The Emperor announced. "I'm surprised you actually delivered the Jedi girl, Kylo Ren." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben didn't respond; he only glared at the old man, ready to strike him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may be well trained in suppressing your thoughts and emotions-" Palpatine raised his hand and pointed to Rey. "She is not." He shot out a bolt of lightning out of the rotting finger; Ben stepped in front of her, grunting as it hit him. "And now, apparently, neither are you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben!" She whispered as she grabbed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I should have worn my cloak, it absorbs electricity."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you needed that while Snoke trained you." Palpatine's sinister grin formed across his face as Ben turned to face the Emperor. "Two powerful force users in front of me. Neither committing themselves to the light or to the dark. Such a pity. How to choose between you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you getting at?" Ben growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To decide which life force to absorb and which will stay as my apprentice. I sense you're equals…" though he was blind, he closed his eyes. "Yes. Equals in the ways of the force, I will enjoy watching the two of you make the decision for me. You each have your own weakness; weakness that can be rectified." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey felt a painful pressure within her mind and stumbled back. She was seeing visions she's never witnessed before. Mostly of Ben wearing his mask and killing any who was in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He will never remain loyal to you. Just as he killed his father, he will kill his mother and your friends. He will kill you once his use for you runs out. He may have been the one who killed your parents. How do you know he told you the truth? Filthy junk traders? For all you know, you could come from legendary heritage as well. That is why he has pursued you, nothing more than a conquest."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was feeling the same pressure within his mind, something he had grown used to thanks to Snoke's penetrating his mind for as long as he could remember. He was seeing visions of Rey with the Resistance, smiling and laughing. Poe was flirting with her relentlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You cannot expect someone like her to remain faithful. Everyone you ever loved and trusted has betrayed you. She has only let you bed her to keep you under control, to end your rule as Supreme Leader. Once you are dead, she will move on with her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it ends with you dead, I'll be fine with that." Ben growled at Palpatine igniting his lightsaber as he approached the Sith Lord. Six guards appeared and Ben stopped walking, turning to find Rey frozen in place, her body trembling. "Rey?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't respond. She looked to the floor and closed her eyes as her body began to shake less. Ben walked over to her, keeping his eyes on the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey?" He lightly grabbed her arm. "You need to snap out of it. Palpatine is trying to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him; her hazel eyes were replaced by all white. She ignited her lightsaber and bared her teeth like she had when she called him a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Ben muttered as he slowly backed away. "Rey, you are stronger than this! You know he is manipulating your mind!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blocked her attack with his lightsaber and tried to reach for her wrist with his free hand. Shouting she pulled her wrist away and prepared to strike him once more. Ben continued to back up, blocking her saber over and over again until he saw two guards approaching. He looked at her sympathetically and pushed her away with the force to begin his attack on the guards running towards him. He ran the first guard through then shoved his body to the ground while raising his saber up to strike the next guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Rey's feral scream as she ran back ready to kill him. He rolled his eyes with annoyances and threw the guard against a nearby wall and blocked Rey's attack. He began to swing his lightsaber back at her. They both swung their weapons fiercely towards one another, each blocking and parrying with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey! Come back to me! This isn't you! I know you; you will never let someone like Palpatine rein terror on the galaxy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben jumped away from her, decapitating a guard as he landed. He caught his breath as he watched her approach, killing a guard who stepped in her way. Palpatine laughed in the background. Ben was ready to cut him to pieces, but first, he had to get Rey to come back to her senses. She thrust her lightsaber towards him, pressing against his cross guard, both gritting their teeth at one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People keep telling me they know me; I'm afraid no one does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I do." He calmly replied. He watched her left hand come up and grasp the air. He heard someone gasp in pain before the distinct sound of their neck breaking took over. Ben looked behind his shoulder and saw she killed a guard who came up behind him. He turned to look at her again to find the white eyes were gone, and she offered a soft smile. "I love you." He whispered as he pushed against her saber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." She pushed back and watched Ben kill the last guard with his free hand. "Ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Ben nodded his head they pulled back on their sabers and ran towards Palpatine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Young fools." He held his hands up and shot out lightning at both of them. Both Ben and Rey gasped and fell to the ground. "If I have to destroy you both, then I will bide my time and wait for another powerful force user. I shall destroy the light and the last Skywalker." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And here we go!" Poe exclaimed as he led the Resistance X Wings into battle. To no ones surprise the Final Order had their tie fighters ready. The Star Destroyers were too close within range of each other to open fire. "Send a transmission to the First Order to make sure they spread out their Star Destroyers, have them ready to open fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We already had that mind. Kylo Ren already informed his fleet how compact the Final Order's ships are." Came Finn's voice over the com link. "You guys stay sharp, Hux and I will be boarding the Steadfast to personally deal with Pryde...well that's Hux's thing. I'm hoping to spread a fleetwide transmission to their Stormtroopers, save as many lives as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finn- that's noble and all, but don't expect much, and we will be taking out as many as possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. We will see you soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the X Wings carried on their battle, the First Order tie fighters arrived. The only real difference the X Wing pilots could see was the First Order's wings were black, while the Final Order had red on their wings, just enough difference to extinguish enemy to hopefully former enemy. Leia and Chewie flew the Falcon in close range of the Final Order Star Destroyers, Rose taking out as many cannons as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The First Order's Star Destroyers started arriving!" One of the pilots announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank goodness." Poe shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that. Finn, Hugs… good luck."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ben and Rey groaned in unison as they rolled over and pushed off the ground, reigniting their lightsabers; they both stood ready to strike at Palpatine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I did underestimate your powers." He stood and stepped towards them. "You are a dyad in the Force, two that are one. You managed to fool me this whole time, young Solo." He lifted hands again, striking them with his lightning. "Stand together, die together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben grit his teeth as the electricity burned through his whole body; Rey's screams echoed off the cathedral's walls. Ben's trembling hand enveloped her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you." His hoarse voice mumbled in a desperate attempt to help her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fin, Hux, and ten of the thirteen squadrons landed their shuttles in the Steadfast's hangar bay. The other three shuttles were attacked and never made it. With great haste they all had their blasters set to kill and stormed the hangar bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bridge is this way!" Hux shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I don't know that? It's not like the ships all have similar layouts!" Finn yelled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three Stormtroopers ran ahead of them while two squadrons ran behind them. The other eight squadrons separated making their way through the Steadfast, some of the Stormtroopers already spreading the word of rebellion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"General Hux, you are the last one I would suspect of mutiny." Pryde glared at the men as they ran into the hangar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My loyalty was always to the First Order, not a Supreme Leader nor an old Emperor. The Final Order is not what I was trained to lead-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were never going to lead-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I carried on the original training for the Stormtroopers, and helped develop programs such as the hyperspace tracking, and weaponry such as Starkiller Base. I may not have been Supreme Leader, but I certainly was the neck, turning the head in the directions I saw fit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn snorted. "Is that what Snoke led you to believe?" Finn whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Hux hotly whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Armitage, let's discuss this as men. Don't align yourself with trash like the traitors. I will secure you a high position within the Final Ord-ugh!" Pryde screamed in agony after Hux shot him in the leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not foolish enough to sell my soul to the devil again. Finn, send out your transmission. Your little speech from earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every staff member had their hands up behind their heads with a Stormtrooper standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine finally stopped his merciless attack on Ben and Rey. The old Emperor stood taking a deep breath as his hands shook. Though he was powerful, his body was weak. Ben helped Rey up; she let out a ferocious growl as they brought their lightsabers up once more and ran towards Palpatine, taking advantage of his moment of weakness. Ben managed to strike down upon Palpatine's right hand, slicing it off before getting struck back with a bolt of lightning from his left hand. Rey's saber blocked the lightning as her attack followed Ben's seconds later. Palpatine threw her back with the force; her feet skidding across the dirt and rocks. She looked over at Ben, relieved to see him standing up once more. He nodded at her, quietly acknowledging he saw how her weapon blocked the lightning. They finally had an advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have had everything: ,the universe groveling at your feet, power beyond your wildest imagination. And yet you are foolishly choosing to be nothing, the husband of a desert rat? How the mighty have fallen. Skywalkers were always weak and foolish, just like your father." Palpatine chastised Ben. "Even if I have to wait another thousand years, I will easily replace the potential you both possess."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn finished sending his transmission through the Final Order fleet; Hux couldn't help himself and hit Pryde across the face with the butt of his blaster, smirking as the blood drizzled down the man's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hux, he needs to be placed on trial for his war crimes." Finn walked over to Armitage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, if that is the case then the same goes to me and Supreme Leader." He raised his blaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Finn shook his head with determination. "We worked together in this; I don't foresee war crimes against you or Kylo Ren. Dude! I'm not playing!" Finn began shouting seeing Hux move his index from the side of the blaster to the trigger. Pryde began to laugh until he was shot dead with Hux's blaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, old habits. We must evacuate the ship. I instructed Captain Peavey to fire upon the Steadfast in twenty five minutes. It's almost time." Hux explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone from the Final Order who wants to join, relinquish your loyalty to them and join, just as I explained to the Stormtroopers." Finn instructed to the people in the room. Sadly, no one followed. The First Order's Stormtroopers carried the extra weapons they took off of the staff when they commandeered the bridge and rushed back to their shuttles. Finn knew the probability of the higher ups remaining loyal was high, and he suspected the same result would come from the Final Order's Stormtroopers as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's trying to get us to attack separately. Your legs are longer than mine; if we stay together, attack together, we can kill him. If you go in too early, he will attack you again." Rey softly muttered to Ben. Sweat trickled down her face; her heart felt as if it would fly out of her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's finish this, together." Ben replied, deeply breathing to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had I known the Jedi killer would fall for a scavenger girl of his equal, I would have waited for your blood line to grow. The potential with your genetics combined... No matter, I just need a sample of your DNA once this is over, then I will create something new, more powerful than the two of you combined."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now." They both said together. Ben kept his pace with Rey's as they ran towards Palpatine. He began his old attack to electrocute them; their blades crossed in front of them effectively blocking his power. They groaned as they pushed forward, as if they were the opposite end of a magnet; the force of the attack pushing them back was strong; the heat from the lightning and their lightsabers radiated off of their skin. Rey's throat burned as she groaned with each step. Finally Palpatine's attack reflected off of the lightsabers and against his body; his flesh began to burn and bubble. Ben and Rey smiled at the sight before bringing their crossed blades to his wrinkled old neck and pulling their sabers across, cutting his head off. His body and head slammed into the floor. Ben and Rey dropped their lightsabers; she grabbed his hand before everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came back to consciousness a little while later. The cool dirt surrounded her arm and left side of her face. She winced as she moved; the rocks beneath her roughly rubbed against her torn and bruised flesh. She felt Ben's hand sit lifeless in her hand. She got on her knees and got closer to him, placing his head in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben?" She croaked, holding his right cheek in her hand, tears threatening to spill over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and faintly smiled up at her, grabbing her hand and placing his lips on her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it over?" She asked him. They heard explosions above them on the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our part in all of this is over." He let out a painful groan as he sat up. "Let them pick up the pieces. Lets go and live our lives for us and for no one else." He extended his hand towards hers and helped her up. They each summoned their lightsabers and wrapped an arm around each other's waist and slowly walked out of the cathedral. The ground shook beneath them with the distant Star Destroyers falling back to the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All that remained were most of the Resistance pilots, the Falcon, First Order pilots, and the Star Destroyers. Some of the Stormtroopers from the Final Order came with Finn to the Finalizer. Chewie and Leia landed the Falcon in the hangar and met with Hux, Finn, and Poe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, now where do we stand?" Poe asked while crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think the most we can all hope for is a peace treaty." Leia offered to Hux. "No more trying to take over the galaxy, and we will stay out of your hair. You have to admit, I've been a thorn in your side for years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"General." Rose's voice traveled from the Falcon as she walked down the ramp. "I still cannot get in contact with Rey or Ky- Ben." She walked over to the group. Finn's mouth dropped. He had led three Stormtrooper squadrons down to the cathedral and found it completely destroyed. All the cloning tanks, anything that required technology, with cultist bodies thrown about. No sign of Rey, he honestly couldn't care if he found Kylo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux pursed his lips while listening to Rose, technically the whole First Order was his, but something was holding him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we can agree to that." Hux offered Leia. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A year and a half later…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe flew their ship over vast Chandrillian forest and landed at the first opening they found, not far from a town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready for this?" Poe looked at Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Finn nodded and got up. Poe followed him out the ship. They made their way through the forest. It sounded so peaceful in the woods with the birds chirping in the distance. It didn't feel too hot, nor too cold; the temperature was perfect. They could see a clearing ahead of them, and in the distance a decent sized home. A small garden of sunflowers grew nearby; glass tanks collecting moisture stood next to the house with white walls. Windchimes hung from a tree, setting off a sweet song as the breeze brushed passed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn knocked on the door and stepped back and waited. Moments later he stepped forward and knocked on the door again, trying to peek through the frosted glass that lined the top of the front door. Enough to allow light in, but distorted enough no one could see into the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe stood with his hands on his belt and walked around the corner of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finn, let's try back there." He nodded in the direction he was looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through a garden: vegetables on their left, fruit on their right, flowers lay ahead of them, a small lake beyond that. As they walked through the field of lavender they could see two figures by the lake, the sun glistening on the water behind them. The larger figure was close to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was down on his knees, planting soft kisses on her somewhat swollen belly, delicately holding her waist before moving his right hand, lovingly caressing her stomach before glancing up at her smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe saw the loving look in Ben's eyes as he softly spoke to her. Ben's gaze shifted to them and he looked back at Rey, nodding towards them before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey caressed the scar she gave him what felt like an eternity ago then turned her body to see her former comrades. Their eyes immediately went to Rey's still small but pregnant belly then back to Rey and Ben. Rey offered them a small smile; Poe immediately returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben, Rey." Poe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dameron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Poe." They replied at the same tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn took a minute, though he was the one to witness the wedding and not Poe, it still threw him off seeing his friend carrying his former enemy's child. He finally smiled, feeling happy for them, seeing the two of them seemingly at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, Ben." He nodded at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ben didn't exactly smile at them, his face was still relaxed and could sense they came with peace in mind. Rey's hand placed Ben's hand on the top of her stomach, and he stepped closer behind her, wrapping his other arm around her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you finally found us." Rey softly said to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leia insists you come to Varykino, to live. And we found force sensitive children who need guidance. Will the two of you help us?" Finn replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey looked at one another and smiled. They had already discussed the idea of training a new generation of force users and teaching them proper balance between the light and the dark: the grey.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for sticking with this story and patiently waiting for this last chapter. Things got insane in my life and I didn't have time to work on it.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed the journey, hope I gave you more than JJ did.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter<a href="https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator">  @Chibinator</a></p><p>Feel free to check out my other works!</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488"><strong>Just Breathe</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875"><strong>Long Live</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026"><strong>A New Life</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660"><strong>Love At First Scent</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876"><strong>I've Seen This Dream Before</strong></a> --Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159"><strong>Swim</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812"><strong>A Cur's Weakness</strong></a> --Canonverse--  WIP</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707"><strong>Rollin'</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290"><strong>You'll Be The One To Turn</strong></a> --AU--Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734"><strong>Paradise</strong></a> --Modern AU-- Breylo one shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910"><strong>Chasing Cars</strong></a> --Modern AU-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924"><strong>Thirst For Me</strong></a> --Modern AU-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688"><strong>Mirror</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642"><strong>All I Want For Christmas</strong></a> --Modern AU-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415"><strong>Titanium</strong></a> -- Canonverse-- New WIP</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001"><strong>Ethics of Psychology</strong></a> -- Modern AU Breylo Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295"><strong>The Silencer and the Whisperer</strong></a> --AU Breylo Complete. My contribution to the Reylo Monster Love Valentine’s Day Collection Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30268992"><strong> Forbidden Love</strong></a> Canonverse Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30849827"><strong> Pieces of Me</strong></a> Modern AU WIP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>